Operation Baby Dragon
by GentleRed
Summary: The sequel to "Forbidden" and "What Comes Next" in which Regina and Maleficent embarks on their quest to add one more member to their little family.. THIS STORY WILL NOT BE UPDATED AGAIN
1. Back Again

**Operation Baby Dragon**

 **Back Again:**

" _ **U**_ gh!" Regina groans as the jump into the portal completely messes with her balance. She knocks Maleficent over and lands on top of her. "Why does this keep happening?!"

"I think I landed on top of _you_ last time," Maleficent half-chuckles underneath her.

"Sorry," Regina mutters as she tries to de-tangle her legs.

"Did you hear me complain? This is very nice," Maleficent drawls and takes the opportunity to grope Regina's rear.

"Thank you for the soft landing," Regina says as she finally manages to de-tangle her legs and rolls off Maleficent.

"Anytime, sweetheart," Maleficent chuckles.

Regina laughs quietly as she rubs her temples slightly. Portal jumping will never be her favorite way of travelling.

Maleficent recovers quicker and stands up, brushing the dirt off her slacks. Then she extends a hand out to Regina.

"Thank you," Regina says as she takes Maleficent's hand and stands up. They've landed right on a lawn. Regina recognizes this lawn. This is her old garden when she lived at the castle.

"This is not Lake Nostos," she comments.

"No, it's not," Maleficent agrees. "I might have thought about your castle instead of Lake Nostos when I threw that bean."

"Oh," Regina chuckles. "Feeling a little nostalgic?"

Maleficent shrugs. "Perhaps. But Lake Nostos isn't far from here."

"So it isn't," Regina nods. And then she smiles. "We've got some memories from this place too, haven't we?"

"Indeed. It's strange to be back," Maleficent says as they walk through the garden and up to the castle.

"I can only imagine." The last time Regina was here, was during the Missing Year. The year where they were fighting Zelena, and Regina was missing her son. This time it's different. It's just Regina and Maleficent here. Almost like the old days.

"I always did like your castle better," Maleficent comments as she takes Regina's hand.

"There's a better view from your castle," Regina says and squeezes Mal's fingers slightly. "I liked yours better. I felt more at home there."

"I should have thought of the Fortress instead," Maleficent muses. "But this one was closer to Lake Nostos."

"Indeed."

They walk inside the castle, and it looks so big now that Regina and Maleficent are the only ones here.

Maleficent looks cautious as she follows Regina into the grand library.

"What is it?" Regina asks and waves her hand. Fire immediately starts crackling in the big fire place. Good. The place is pretty drafty.

Maleficent shakes her head and laughs a little. "I keep expecting someone to burst in here and see us together."

"Oh," Regina chuckles slightly. She walks over to Maleficent and wraps her arms around her waist. "I can assure you that's not gonna happen. It's just you and me here. And we're quite official."

"Mates for life," Maleficent says plainly and smiles as she toys with the scaly, silver ring on Regina's finger.

"Exactly."

Maleficent kisses her deeply and quite convincing. So convincing, Regina almost forgets the actual purpose of this journey. Which is _not_ to relieve old days.

"We could go into my old bedchambers," she hears herself suggest.

"What a lovely idea," Maleficent chuckles. "But I don't think that's why we came here."

"Just imagine..." Regina continues. "We wouldn't have to use any protection spells or put the entire castle to sleep. We could leave all doors wide open if that's what we wanted..."

"Oh, you're just full of good ideas, aren't you?" Maleficent snickers as she plants a light kiss on Regina's cheek. "Focus, my love. Lake Nostos."

"Right. Lake Nostos," Regina mutters and tries to snap out of it.

Maleficent chuckles again as she guides Regina over to one of the armchairs. "Now tell me, sweetheart. Did the flake of snow have anything useful to say regarding Lake Nostos?"

"You can't call her that anymore," Regina reminds the blonde and raises an eyebrow.

"Fine. Did the _princess_ have anything useful to say?"

Regina shrugs. "Only what drinking the water did to her."

"And what did it do to her? I mean, besides the obvious? Is there anything we should look out for?" Maleficent asks, and she sounds so eager, Regina almost cringes.

"She felt warm. And happy," Regina says. "And sleepy. I suppose that's a part of the healing process or something like that."

"Alright. So if you feel the urge to take a nap after drinking the water, I'll know why," Maleficent says and snickers.

"Mmm," Regina mutters halfheartedly and looks into the flickering flames. Maleficent is so happy and excited. _What if drinking from the lake won't work? What if I can't be healed? That potion was meant to be irreversible. How should drinking from the lake even help? Do I even_ _deserve_ _to be healed? I did this to myself. I chose to. Snow White was tricked. That's gotta make some sort of difference, right?_

"You're nervous," Maleficent says gently as she takes Regina's hand.

"Yes," Regina nods. "You are so excited about this, and I don't want you to be..."

"Regina. Stop." Maleficent says firmly and puts a finger on Regina's lip. " _Nothing_ you do will ever disappoint me, do you hear me? The fact alone that you're willing to try this..."

"But what if it won't work, Mal? What if the water can't heal me?" Regina mumbles.

Maleficent cups her cheek. "Then we've tried, right?"

"I suppose so." Regina sighs and leans into the touch. She flashes Maleficent a little smile. "I really want to carry your baby."

"I want that too," Maleficent smiles as she kneels down on the floor in front of Regina's chair. "But I would also be honored to carry our second child."

"At least that method is foolproof," Regina says halfheartedly and tries to joke a little.

And her bad joke elicits a little smile from Maleficent. "This is going to sound awful, my darling, but you just have to, ah... _have hope_."

"Oh my god," Regina says and shudders in mock fear.

"I know, I know. Dreadful, isn't it?" Maleficent chuckles.

Regina snickers as she pulls Maleficent in for another kiss. No, it doesn't sound particularly dreadful. It sounds like something she could do.

 _Have hope_. Henry would be proud of her.

Since they're already here, they might as well use to Regina's old castle to something sensible. They end up scouring the library, and they actually find quite a few books about Lake Nostos and the lake's healing powers.

Maleficent gets more and more optimistic with each book they read.

Regina gets more and more nervous, but she tries her best to keep it at bay.

"See? _Any_ curse can be broken, my darling," Maleficent says triumphantly as she slams another book closed.

"Yes, it would appear so," Regina says with a slight nod.

"Have hope," Maleficent teases.

Regina rolls her eyes.

The sky is beginning to darken, and they agree to head out on their journey first thing tomorrow.

"You'll get a full night of sleep before we leave," Maleficent says sweetly.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep tonight," Regina says truthfully. "I'm too nervous."

"Do you want me to help you relax?" Maleficent asks and licks her lips. "Because I would be more than happy to assist you with _that_."

Regina chuckles. "Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer."

Maleficent's eyes gleams as she slinks closer to Regina. "Do you realize you look a bit silly wearing a pantsuit in the Enchanted Forest, darling?"

"I haven't really thought about that, but now that you mention it..." Regina says with a light shrug.

Maleficent smirks and then she flicks her wrist once.

Regina is immediately engulfed in Maleficent's signature grey magic, and when the grey swirl vaporizes, she finds that her hair is suddenly flowing all the way down to her back, and she's wearing a blue nightgown. A rather _thin_ blue nightgown.

"Seriously?" she mock scowls at her life partner.

Maleficent just chuckles as she plays with a lock of Regina's now much longer hair.

"This nightgown is see-through, Maleficent," Regina complains. And now she's actually scowling. The castle is chilly, and the effect of the cold temperature is easy to spot if one looks at her chest.

And obviously, Maleficent does. And she's smirking as she does so.

"I like this nightgown," she tells Regina.

Regina shakes her head and sends her magically longer hair tumbling over one shoulder. "Was adding length to my hair really necessary? I look like I'm twenty years old again."

"Exactly," Maleficent says and flashes her a big smile.

"You _do_ realize I'm not, right?" Regina says and sighs. "That was a long time ago."

"Not to _me_ ," Maleficent says and entwines their fingers. "You still look exactly the same."

"I'm pretty sure I have wrinkles," Regina says a bit dryly.

"Where?" Maleficent asks and squints. "I can't see any."

"Perhaps you need glasses," Regina quips.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure I would look fetching in glasses," Maleficent chuckles.

"I'm sure you would too." Regina snickers and then mutters under her breath. "I should have brought my anti-wrinkle cream."

Maleficent bites her lip. "I might have thrown that out."

"You what?" Regina narrows her eyes at her life partner.

"You don't need it," Maleficent defends.

"So you decided to just throw it out?"

"Yes."

Regina sighs. "Great. Do you realize how expensive that cream was?"

"No." Maleficent says innocently.

 _No, of course not._ Maleficent hasn't lived long enough in Storybrooke to be familiar with how expensive anti-wrinkle cream is.

"I suppose I just have to buy a new cream," Regina mutters.

"Why?" Maleficent asks. "You don't need that anti-wrinkle stuff. You don't have wrinkles."

"Because I use the cream. If I stop, I will get them."

"No, you won't," Maleficent huffs stubbornly.

Regina shakes her head and abandons the argument. And reminds herself to buy a new anti-wrinkle cream when they get back.

"I really like this nightgown," Maleficent drawls.

"I'm pretty sure you already said that, dear," Regina chuckles. She flicks her own wrist and leaves Maleficent dressed in one of those thin, purple nightgowns the sorceress was so fond of in this realm.

"There," Regina teases. "That's better."

"Oh, really?"

"Mmm."

"You know, maybe we _should_ head into your bedchamber and... leave the door open," Maleficent says saucily.

"Maybe we should," Regina snickers, but she doesn't attempt to move or initiate anything. Instead she silently counts. _One. Two. Three. Four. Fi-_

Maleficent grabs her hand and tugs her towards her old bedchambers. "Come on, little queen."

Regina chuckles. "I'm coming, dear."

Maleficent seems positively eager as they make it into Regina's old bedchambers and she pushes Regina down on the bed.

Regina snickers again. "Tell me, dear. What _was_ the point with the nightgown?"

"I just figured you would be positively _scandalized_ if my little spell left you naked," Maleficent smirks as she climbs on top of Regina.

"No," Regina denies. "Surprised, perhaps. But not scandalized."

Mal chuckles as she rucks Regina's nightgown up. "Oh, this is _so_ much easier than those bras."

"I thought you loved my bras?"

"I do. But not the ones that are difficult to get off," Maleficent says as she slides the straps down Regina's shoulders. "I like the ones with front clasps. You should buy more of those."

"Duly noted."

"And thongs," Maleficent continues and now she's grinning again. "You should buy more of those too."

"You are awful," Regina laughs.

"Or perhaps we could shop for those together?" Maleficent suggests as she pulls the nightgown over Regina's head. It lands somewhere on the floor with a soft thud.

"Oh. You want me to try them on for you, is that it?" Regina drawls.

"Yes. That could be fun," Maleficent says plainly as she lowers her hands to Regina's breasts. "And I think we've talked enough about clothes now. I'd like to concentrate on what's _underneath_ your clothes. Can you live with that, little one?"

"Definitely," Regina assures, and her head lolls back as Maleficent kisses her neck.

"I'll leave the door open," Maleficent quips.

"Good. There won't be coming anyone in here," Regina half-moans.

The thought of that certainly spurs Maleficent on, and Regina has to admit that it makes her ecstatic to know that for once, they don't have to sneak around in this castle.

They don't need to hide anymore.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Towards The Future

**Operation Baby Dragon**

 **Towards The Future**

 _ **A**_ _lot of my mornings have started like this lately_ , Regina notes the next morning when she's awakened from her slumber by a series of soft kisses being dotted all over her back.

That feels nice. Regina isn't opposed to spend a few hours like this.

"Are you ready, little one?" Maleficent asks gently, and her blonde hair tickles Regina's naked back.

"Ready for what?" Regina teases.

"My my, was I really so convincing last night, I managed to make you forget the purpose of our journey?"

"Mmm, almost," Regina chuckles. Maybe she's not ready to leave this warm, warm bed just yet. Maybe she needs a moment to collect herself. To absorb the fact that they're actually going to Lake Nostos.

"Are you ready, little one?" Maleficent asks again and plants a kiss on the nape of Regina's neck.

"Mmm."

"That wasn't very convincing, my darling."

"I'm sorry. Of course, I'm ready. I'm just nervous still."

"Of course you are," Maleficent says gently and her soft fingers traces along Regina's spine. "And that's perfectly alright, my darling."

"You really think it's gonna work?" Regina asks spontaneously and without lifting her head from the pillow.

"Yes, I really do," Maleficent gently tells her.

"I choose to believe that, then," Regina half-chuckles.

Maleficent chuckles and puts a hand on Regina's shoulder. "Are you gonna turn around, or...?"

Regina can't help but laugh as she rolls onto her back instead.

Maleficent sighs a little as she drinks in the image of Regina. "For some reason, I'm starting to think we should stay a little longer."

Regina chuckles as she sits up and locates her panties. They happen to be tangled up in the sheet. "We have a lifetime," she reminds the Dragon as she slips said panties on. "Now where's my dress?"

Maleficent quickly ducks and finds the nightgown on the floor. "I'm afraid it's a little... Crinkled."

"I think perhaps _crinkled_ is an understatement," Regina says as she looks at the nightgown. Not only is it crinkled, it's also a bit dusty.

Regina sighs a little and shakes her head.

"At least I didn't leave any scorch marks on the sheets," Maleficent comments. "That's an improvement."

"I suppose it is," Regina nods as she hops out of bed and opens the big closet. All her old dresses are still very much here. Every last one of them. The heavy, the intrigant, black ones with plunging necklines, the crazy ones with jewels in the back, the velvet ones so tight she could barely move. All of her crazy headpieces are still here too, her armors, and those damned leather pants she once fancied so.

Regina shakes her head again. _It's amazing how every one of them can still be here even after two curses._

"Remising about the past, dear?" Maleficent asks and chuckles.

"I'm amazed they're still here," Regina answers and brushes her magically longer hair behind her ear.

"Mmm, even the ones you've forgotten," Maleficent says as she opens the other closet door. Behind that door are all of Regina's "other" dresses. The softer ones. The lighter ones in blue, purple, soft green, pink and even white. The ones she used to wear before she tumbled down a very, very dark road.

"I haven't forgotten about those," Regina says softly.

"No? Not even this one?" Maleficent asks as she nonchalantly pulls one of the dresses out of the closet and shows it to Regina.

"No, not even that one," Regina smiles as she touches the light, blue fabric. It's very soft.

"Any chance I can talk you into wearing this one today?" Maleficent asks and flashes Regina one of her beaming, convincing smiles.

"Well, I'm not about to walk through the Enchanted Forest in leather pants," Regina says and chuckles as she takes the dress from Maleficent. "I'll wear this one."

Maleficent smiles as Regina changes into the blue dress.

And Regina is more than willing to feed Maleficent's nostalgia, so she takes it one step further and braids her long, thick hair.

"There," she says as all her hair is gathered, and the braid is hanging down her back. "What do you think, Maleficent?"

"I think that your talk about having wrinkles absolutely rubbish," Maleficent says plainly. "You haven't aged a day, little queen."

Regina flashes her a crooked smile. "As I said, you need your eyes checked. I'll make sure to schedule an appointment for you when we get back to Storybrooke."

Maleficent snickers quietly as she uses magic to dress herself. She opts for a dark purple velvet dress with a rather plunging neckline.

"You look beautiful," Regina tells her and smiles.

"Thank you, my darling."

They head into the grand dining room which is still surprisingly nippy. Regina opens her palm to get a fire going in the fire place, but absolutely nothing happens, and with each flick of her wrist, she gets increasingly frustrated. _Now_ she feels twenty years old again. Twenty years old and unable to conjure a simple fireball. She might as well be an insecure little queen and back at the Forbidden Fortress, trying to light the fire place.

"What's the matter?" Maleficent asks when Regina huffs a little in pure frustration.

"I can't light the fireplace," Regina mutters and accepts her defeat. "My magic is unstable."

"It is not unstable, my darling. It's tied to your emotions, and right now you're nervous," Maleficent says gently.

Regina huffs again.

"It'll come back," Maleficent sweetly assures her. "Now come. Let's have some breakfast before we leave."

"Breakfast sounds good," Regina nods.

And it is. And having breakfast with Maleficent in Regina's old castle is very special. It's strange, being able to sit here, out in the open with Maleficent. Regina keeps expecting someone to burst in on them and catch them together, but of course she knows that's not gonna happen. Nothing about Maleficent is forbidden anymore.

"Happy?" Maleficent asks gently and reaches across the table to take Regina's hand.

"Very," Regina assures with a smile.

And she means it.

After breakfast, they head out. Maleficent mutters something about maybe coming back to the castle after "visiting" Lake Nostos, and even though Regina wouldn't be opposed to coming back, neither her or Maleficent can't be sure of the outcome of that "visit" to Lake Nostos.

Because despite Maleficent's certainty of the opposite, there's still a chance that it might not work.

Regina doesn't say that. She settles for _thinking_ it, and then she sighs and tries not to because thinking like that clearly affects her magic.

"I saw her again last night," Maleficent says nonchalantly as they walk through the not-so-dark forest.

"Who did you see?" Regina asks.

"Odile."

"Seriously?"

Maleficent nods. "I saw her much more clearly this time. She's so beautiful."

"Who does she look like then? You or me?" Regina asks. She's curious and desperately clinging to Maleficent's vision about the daughter they haven't even created yet.

"Her hair was blonde," Maleficent smiles. "But her eyes were dark, so I'd say a combination of both of us."

"It's not fair that you can see her, but I can't," Regina mutters.

Maleficent takes her hand and squeezes it slightly. "You'll be the one to carry her, little queen. I might have seen her, but you'll be the first one to _feel_ her."

"Mmm," is what Regina settles for when she answers. She's trying not to be pessimistic about this, but she's definitely not optimistic either.

"You _will_ ," Maleficent says firmly.

"We shall see," Regina says as they round a corner.

"I wish you would have a little more faith in me, little one."

Regina stops abruptly in her tracks. "I _do_ have faith in you. Always. It's myself I don't have faith in. I'm afraid I'm too damaged from drinking the potion."

"You're not," Maleficent says stubbornly, yet gently. "It'll work. Just you wait and see, and-" she too, stops abruptly in the meadow they've reached. "Didn't we once have an encounter in this particular meadow?"

"We did," Regina nods. "Rocinante threw me off because you scared him."

"I remember," Maleficent says. "I healed you afterwards, didn't I?"

"So you did."

" _And_ apologized quite profusely too, as far as I remember," Maleficent continues and now she's grinning.

"That too," Regina chuckles. "It was quite the apology."

Maleficent snickers and squeezes Regina's hand again.

They continue their walk through the forest, and for a while they just walk in comfortable silence and listens to the bird chirps above them.

It's odd, walking through the forest like this. It's been many years since Regina last walked through the dark forest. Her carriage was her preferred way of getting through the forest, but this is very nice. It could have been relaxing if it wasn't for the purpose of this walk. Regina's still nervous.

"When you were carrying Lily..." she starts but trails off as a wave of guilt hits her. _I should have been there when she was pregnant with our daughter._

"Yes?" Maleficent encourages gently.

"How much of the pregnancy did you spend in human form?" Regina asks. That actually wasn't her original question, but she has forgotten what she wanted to ask. It disappeared in the wave of guilt.

Maleficent seems interested, though. "I was a human for most of it," she says. "Until the nesting instinct became unbearable."

"Nesting instinct?" Regina questions and raises an eyebrow.

"In the most literal form," Maleficent nods. "I piled everything together and made a nest. I was quite satisfied with curling up there in my dragon form. The human version of me was getting heavy anyway, so..." she flashes Regina a little smile.

Regina chuckles slightly. But the sound is more sad than happy. Their baby. Their Lily. They missed her childhood.

"Our daughter is back in Storybrooke," Maleficent reminds the brunette, and Regina has a distinct feeling the Dragon has been looking into her mind again.

"I hope she or Henry remembers feeding Diaval," Regina suddenly remembers. They barely see the little unicorn; the only symbol of his existence is the trampled grass in Regina's backyard whenever he comes for food.

"Otherwise he's an expert in finding food. He managed on his own for thirty years, remember that."

Regina shrugs. "I would still like them to feet him, though. He's used to being fed." She can practically see the disappointment on the little unicorn's face if he doesn't get his usual bowl of food.

Maleficent shoots her an amused glance. "He's grown on you, hasn't he, little queen?"

"He's a gentle little creature," Regina says. That's as far as she goes. Secretly, she adores the tiny unicorn and the way he often follows her to and from work. Sometimes, he's even standing outside the town hall when she's done working.

"You miss him. We should have brought him with us," Maleficent laughs and squeezes Regina's hand once more.

"Nonsense. Don't be silly," Regina dismisses, and then more quietly: "he might have wanted to stay if we brought him here."

Maleficent shoots her another amused glance.

"How far are we from Lake Nostos?" Regina asks to turn the conversation away.

"Another hour and we should be there. I can fly us there if you're tired of walking?"

"I don't mind walking. And I don't think I have the stomach for flying right now." Regina says and brushes a stray curl behind her ear. Her stomach is curling with anxiety again.

"All will be well," Maleficent says sweetly. "I assure you. This is the second time I've seen our daughter. If that's not convincing, I don't know what is."

"I want her too," Regina murmurs quietly.

"And you _will_ have her," Maleficent says firmly and then she stops rather abruptly and kisses Regina.

The kiss takes Regina by surprise. She isn't quite sure whether Mal is trying to distract her from the task at hand or assure her that everything is gonna work out or maybe both, but she definitely appreciates it. She squeezes Maleficent's hand just a little bit tighter as they kiss each other in the middle of the forest.

"I love you," she tells the Dragon once both of them need air.

"I love you too," Maleficent replies and smiles widely. "You've been saying that a lot lately, little queen."

"I think it's a statement worth repeating a few times," Regina says and grins a little.

"It most certainly is," Maleficent says as she brushes her warm lips over Regina's forehead once.

Regina automatically leans into the kiss. It would appear that they're having "A Moment" right in the middle of the forest.

She doesn't mind that either. That's something worth repeating too.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. Lake Nostos

_**Operation Baby Dragon**_

 _ **Lake Nostos**_

 _ **T**_ hey reach their destination by sundown.

As soon as they turn a corner, Lake Nostos appears in front of them like an ocean and not a lake, and Regina has never been more nervous or nauseous in her entire life.

"It would appear that we're here," Maleficent says.

"Looks like it," Regina mutters quietly.

"Do you want to sit down and rest for a while?" Mal asks gently.

"That sounds good."

They sit down. The ground is actually a bit too hard to sit on, so Maleficent quickly flicks her wrist and makes a large, thick blanket appear.

Regina smiles a little. That was clever thinking.

Maleficent returns the smile and rubs Regina's back slightly.

Regina looks at the lake. Who knew drinking from a lake could be this intimidating? One part of her wants to rush straight into it and fill herself with liters and liters of healing water, and another part of her wants to turn around and run for the hills. What if she drinks from the lake and nothing happens?

Never knowing would be better.

Regina swallows thickly.

Maleficent scratches lightly up and down her back like she has done a million times before when Regina was upset or anxious. Or both.

"That's nice. Thank you," Regina says and smiles.

"Anytime." Maleficent returns the smile.

"I should probably go and drink from that lake, right?"

Maleficent shrugs lightly. "There's no rush. Just sitting here is nice too, isn't it?"

"It is, but..."

"My darling, there's _no rush_ ," Maleficent repeats and pronounces the two words very, very slowly. "We can sit here for as long as you want. All night."

"All night?" Regina echoes and chuckles. "That's gonna be cold."

"Then I'll turn into a dragon and warm you. Or find _another_ way to warm you," Maleficent replies and her smile turns a bit more crooked.

Regina snickers quietly.

"Come here," Maleficent says and pulls Regina into her arms. Soon Regina is sitting with her back rested against Maleficent's chest, and Maleficent's fingers combs through her hair in a very soothing motion.

"This is nice," Regina cleverly observes.

"It is," Maleficent replies and drops a light kiss on the side of her neck.

"That too," Regina chuckles warmly.

Mal gives her another kiss, and after a while, her fingers travels from her hair to her shoulders where they begin to knead softly.

Regina winces. Maleficent is being particularly hard on her muscles, but the brunette's muscles are tense. They both know that, but Maleficent is too gallant to comment on it.

How long are they sitting there?

Regina isn't quite sure. Time sort of disappears as they talk about everything and nothing. Time _always_ disappears whenever she and Maleficent talk. Or just are together in general.

Regina chuckles quietly.

"What's so amusing?" Maleficent asks behind her.

"Nothing. You just... You just always had this ability to make me forget everything around me," Regina says.

Maleficent squeezes her shoulders a bit tighter. "And _you_ made me give up sleeping curse."

"I cured your addiction."

"Not quite," Maleficent says with a snicker. "I just found a better addiction."

"But not a healthier one," Regina observes.

"Oh, hush," Maleficent brushes her off. "You will always be the best addiction possible."

Regina chuckles quietly at that nonsense.

They sit a while in silence. Then they talk again. Both of them are being quieter than usual. Like this place deserves some sort of somberness. Maybe even respect.

Regina leans back against Maleficent and looks at the water. The water that maybe, perhaps, somehow can cure her.

 _Maybe. Nothing is guaranteed._

Regina fiddles with her hands in her lap.

 _Odile_. Their daughter.

The daughter Maleficent has seen twice. The daughter she's sure they'll have. The daughter they both want so badly.

Regina bites her lip.

 _What if it doesn't work_?

 _Then we tried_.

And is she just supposed to settle with that if this doesn't work? That's heartbreaking.

 _Why did I ever curse myself_?

Regina has asked herself that question many, many times, but not as much as she has lately. What madness possessed her to curse her own womb? To drink a potion that tore her apart inside?

Her stomach curls unpleasantly at the memory. That pain had been so terrible. Agonizing. And she had cried too. Afterwards. Locked away in her private chambers she had curled up in her bed and wept over what she had done to herself.

And she had regretted. She had. The moment she swallowed the potion.

 _Odile_.

Regina tries to imagine herself pregnant, but it's difficult to imagine something she thought impossible. When she was younger, she often dreamed of carrying Daniel's children.

Innocent dreams that were crushed by her mother.

A whole future ruined, or so Regina thought. She turns her head and looks at Maleficent. Her mate for life. Her life partner. Her new future.

Lake Nostos is right here. Regina can't ignore the "elephant in the room" anymore.

"Did you bring a cup or a goblet or something?" she asks Maleficent.

"No, but..." Maleficent flicks her wrist and makes a golden goblet appear in Regina's hand.

"Thank you." Regina wiggles out of her arms and stands up. "I better go and drink from that lake, huh? I do believe that's why we're here."

"It doesn't have to be now, little queen. You can take as much time as you need."

"No, I'll do it now," Regina says firmly. If she doesn't do it now, she'll lose her nerve, she's sure of that.

"Alright," Maleficent says as she stands too. "I'll go with you."

Regina nods, and Maleficent entwines their fingers as they almost lazily strolls down to the lake. When the water is almost touching their shoes, Maleficent snatches the golden goblet from Regina and dips it into the water.

Regina tries to stall her erratic breathing. She's so nervous. Has never been more nervous in her life.

Their entire future depends on whether that water works or not. Their daughter's _life_ depends on that.

"Here you go," Maleficent says gently as she hands the goblet with water to Regina.

"Thank you," Regina croaks. Her hands trembles as she reaches out to take the goblet and she's terrified of accidentally spilling the water.

"My love, you have to breathe," Maleficent says gently.

"I am breathing," Regina assures. "Too fast."

Maleficent chuckles slightly at her bad joke.

Regina weighs the goblet of water. She's supposed to drink it now, but Maleficent is looking at her, and Regina is hit with a new wave of anxiety.

For once, Maleficent's little extra ability to read minds comes in handy as she purposefully looks at the water, at the sky, anywhere but at Regina and the goblet in her hand.

 _Well... Here goes nothing_. Regina raises the goblet and drinks the water. She doesn't hurry as she drinks. In fact, she's drinking incredibly slowly and takes her time until there isn't a drop left in the goblet.

She lowers the goblet and waits. All her nerves are flexed like on a bow.

Regina holds her breath and waits for something. Anything. The tiniest little sign of the water working. _Warmth. Happiness. Sleepiness. Anything._

Nothing happens.

Absolutely nothing.

No warmth.

No happiness.

No sleepiness.

She doesn't feel _anything_.

Except for disappointment and a sadness so overwhelming it almost knocks the wind out of her.

Maleficent is looking at her again, and Regina briefly locks eyes with her as she shakes her head no to indicate that it didn't work.

"Oh, my darling," Maleficent gently murmurs as she takes Regina in her arms. "I am sorry for talking you into this."

"I should have known that it wouldn't be this easy," Regina mutters and blinks back tears. Because _nothing ever comes easy when it's about me._

"We'll never get our daughter," she whispers and her voice trembles.

"Of course we will, sweet one," Maleficent says gently and kisses Regina's forehead and then her cheek. "We'll find another way."

But the only other way is Maleficent being the one carrying their daughter, they both know that. And there's no problems with that, but Regina so wanted this. She so wanted the water to heal her. She so wanted to become pregnant with their daughter.

"The future isn't carved into stone, my love," Maleficent whispers into her ear. "We'll get our Odile. One way or another."

Regina nods slightly and tries to put on a brave face. They can weather this storm. Nothing has changed. Everything is exactly the same.

 _Yes, everything is exactly the same. I'm still not cured. I'll never become pregnant._

That future Maleficent saw...

Regina's belly swelling with their child...

It's never going to happen. _Because I cursed myself_.

"I'd like to leave now. Please," Regina whispers. She has never felt as raw or vulnerable as she does right now.

"Of course," Maleficent says gently, brings Regina's hand up to her lips and kisses it lightly. "I'm so very sorry, my darling."

"It's not your fault." _It's mine. I did this to myself. And this is the price._

Apparently, it _is_ different whether you're Snow White or the ex- Evil Queen. This magical water _knows_.

 _Knows all the horrible things I did to others._

This is a part of the price she's still paying for her former sins. She'll just have to learn to live with it. Like she has learned to live with everything else.

"Come," Maleficent says gently and takes Regina's hand. "I'll transport us away."

"I'd like to walk." Regina says vaguely. The walk back to the castle will be good for her. A chance to clear her head. If they transport back to the castle right now, there's a very good chance she would isolate herself in the nearest bedchamber, and she can't do that to Maleficent. It wouldn't be fair.

"Are you sure?" Maleficent asks cautiously.

"I'm sure." Regina nods.

Maleficent squeezes her hand almost too tightly as they turn their backs on Lake Nostos, and Regina's heart breaks for her life partner. She was so sure of this. She wanted this so much.

 _And I failed her_.

Regina does her best to keep the tears at bay, and somehow, she succeeds. Years of holding back finally pays off.

 _Odile._

Their baby.

Regina won't ever get her. She will never feel her kick or stretch like Maleficent said.

Her belly will never swell as their daughter grows inside her.

Another future shattered.

Regina doesn't dare look at Maleficent as they walk back through the forest. She doesn't dare meet her life partners eyes. Maleficent must be so disappointed right now. She was so certain of this.

 _Odile_. Their beautiful, dark eyed, blonde daughter.

First Maleficent lost Lily, and in a way, she has lost another daughter now.

Because even if she should become pregnant with their child, it wouldn't be Odile. It would be a different child.

Odile will never come to be.

Regina tries to swallow the massive lump in her throat. _I disappointed her. I disappointed everyone. We even told Henry about this. He was so excited. And now we have to tell him it didn't work._

She can already see the disappointment on her son's face.

Of course redeeming herself like she's been trying to lately wasn't enough.

Of course she's still atoning for everything she did.

Of course she's unworthy of this.

She doesn't deserve this.

Doesn't deserve Maleficent. She's not worthy of being her life partner.

 _I cursed myself_. _I made myself barren. How could I EVER believe that it would be this easy?_ Of course it worked for Snow. _She's pure. A hero._

 _I caused terror and fear, tortured and murdered. Of course I'm undeserving of this._

She can't blame this on the universe. The only one she _can_ blame is herself.

 _Drinking that potion was the worst mistake I've ever made_.

Maleficent is looking at her. Regina can feel it. But she still refuses to look at the dragon. She can't. She's afraid of what she will see in the other woman's eyes. Disappointment. Of course Maleficent is just as disappointed as Regina.

 _Maybe she'll leave_.

No. Deep down, Regina knows that's _ridiculous_. Mal would never leave her. Not over this. Not over _anything_.

But still... This will take some time to get past.

Time... And many, many conversations with Archie. Regina will schedule one first thing when they get back.

Get back. They might as well leave today. Right now.

 _Can I face Henry today? Can I tell him that it didn't work_?

No. No, not today. Tomorrow perhaps. Maybe she can face her son and her daughter tomorrow.

"My darling," Maleficent says gently and squeezes her fingers again. "I know this may sound ridiculous right now, but I can assure you, everything will be alright. We're okay."

"I'm sorry," Regina whispers.

Maleficent stops abruptly and puts her hands on Regina's shoulders. "No, little one," she says firmly. "Don't apologize. Don't _ever_ apologize. And more importantly, don't apologize for _this_. It's not your fault, do you hear me?"

"It _is_ my fault, Maleficent. I did this to myself."

"You did what you thought was right at the time," Maleficent sternly corrects. She squeezes Regina's shoulders and her voice becomes softer as she continues: "We knew this was a gamble when we came here. We tried, and it didn't work..."

"Because of _me_."

"I will _not_ hear you say that!" Maleficent snarls. "What you did is a part of your past."

"The past is interfering with the future," Regina mutters halfheartedly.

"Perhaps there's another way to heal you, my love," Maleficent says gently. "We haven't explored other options yet."

"I don't think there _is_ any other options, Maleficent."

"And perhaps there _is_ ," Maleficent says stubbornly. "I am not one for giving up."

Regina smiles a little. "Don't keep searching for answers you'll never find."

"I _always_ find my answers, little one," Maleficent half-chuckles and wraps her arm around Regina as they continue their walk through the forest.

Regina tries to tell herself that everything will be alright, but still...

 _We so wanted this. I was beginning to hope..._

There's that lump in her throat again. Eventually, she'll have to have a good cry about this. It's the only option.

It breaks her heart to know that Maleficent will keep searching for answers.

 _There are no answers. I took a potion. An irreversible potion. I damaged myself. This is all my fault._

She doesn't dare saying it out loud. Maleficent would probably eat her if she did, but oh, how she thinks it. Oh, how she blames herself for this.

 _Why did I hope? Why did I choose to have hope? I should have been more pessimistic about this?_

Regina sighs. _Every time I dare hoping for something, all my hopes are shattered._

Maleficent's visions about Odile are crumbling. Their beautiful daughter, crumbling and disappearing like dust. Like Lily when she was sent through that portal.

 _That was my fault too. If only I had chosen Maleficent, none of this would ever have happened. We would have raised Lily together. Been there from the start._

The memories blurs together in Regina's mind, and suddenly she can see herself laugh in Maleficent's face. Laugh and turn her away. Crush her love under her boot.

 _Maybe I'll just take that cry now. Maybe it would be better to simply get it over wi..._

Regina stops abruptly in her tracks and grips Maleficent's arm tightly. Her mind suddenly becomes crystal clear again.

"What is it?" Maleficent asks and turns around to look at Regina.

But Regina doesn't answer. She can't right now. She's too busy _feeling_.

Warmth spreads through her body. Her stomach goes completely liquid. Her legs trembles. Maybe they'll cave in in a moment. That's alright. Regina is more than ready to be on her knees in pure gratitude.

" _What_?" Maleficent asks again. "What's going on, my darling?"

The warmth is spreading low in Regina's belly.

A long time ago, when she took that potion that made her barren, it felt like she was being ripped apart.

This time, it feels like she's being mended in the gentlest way possible. Like the warmth is carefully patching her up, healing her. Undoing the harm she once brought upon herself.

" _Regina_ ," Maleficent says earnestly, and her voice is dripping with concern. "Please talk to me. What's happening?"

"I think..." Regina breathes, and she's surprised to discover that the tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"I think it's _working_ ," she whispers.

"W-what? Are you _sure_?"

Regina doesn't get the opportunity to answer. Her legs caves in and she ends up sitting on the forest floor. Maleficent immediately crouches down next to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" she breathes. "Are you okay?"

Regina still can't answer. She's suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of the most pleasant sleepiness she's ever felt in her life. It's weighing her entire body down, gently encouraging her to take a nap, right here on the forest floor.

"I'm falling asleep," she warns.

"Right now?"

Regina doesn't even get the chance to nod before she's knocked out by drowsiness in the best way imaginable.

Maleficent's face disappears, and sleep takes Regina away.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Healing

_**Operation Baby Dragon**_

 _ **Healing**_

 _ **T**_ he sun is high in the sky when Regina opens her eyes again.

She probably slept for many, many hours. She isn't quite sure for _how_ long exactly, but it must be midday.

Her head is a little floaty when she sits up in the bed. _Bed_?

Oh. She chuckles slightly. She's not lying on the forest floor anymore. She's lying in her old bedchamber in the castle. Mal must have brought them there after Regina fell asleep. Or passed out. That's a more accurate description.

She's not wearing her blue dress anymore either. Instead she's wearing a black nightgown. And a very short one too it would appear. Regina chuckles. _Really, Maleficent? You couldn't find anything longer than that?_ Seriously, this nightgown is barely covering her thighs.

She rubs her head as she carefully puts one foot on the floor. Then the other. Now she's standing. On _very_ shaky legs. It still feels as though her belly is filled to the brim with pleasant warmth.

She's being healed.

Regina smiles as she wobbles into the hallway on shaky legs. She can get pregnant now.

She might feel like she's in some sort of daze, but it's definitely worth it.

They will get their daughter. Maleficent's dreams _will_ come true.

Regina supports herself with one hand on the wall as she searches for her Dragon. For once, Mal wasn't with her in the bed. Maybe she knew that Regina would be out cold for a long time.

She finds her Dragon in the library. Maleficent is sitting in an armchair by the fire with one of Regina's old books in her lap, but she doesn't appear to be reading. She appears to be _listening_.

"Hi." Regina says a bit sleepily to announce herself.

Maleficent's head snaps up from the book she's not-reading, and she smiles as she holds a hand out towards Regina. "Come here. Let me look at you."

"I don't think you'll be able to _see_ a difference," Regina chuckles, but she never the less obeys and pads over to Maleficent, entwining their fingers in the process.

"No. But I _do_ like looking at you," Maleficent says and then she raises Regina's too- short nightgown slightly.

Regina raises an eyebrow and is fully prepared to accuse Maleficent of being too blunt, but Maleficent draws Regina closer by putting her hands on her hips, and then the Dragon kisses her abdomen tenderly.

That elicits a new chuckle from Regina. "I'm not pregnant yet, Mal."

"No. But you will be." Maleficent says plainly and kisses Regina's abdomen again.

A shiver whispers down Regina's spine at that.

"How are you feeling?" Maleficent asks as she tugs at Regina until the brunette is sitting in her lap.

"A little... _drunk_ ," Regina says with a slight chuckle. That's the closest description of how she's feeling right now. She feels intoxicated in the most pleasant way possible.

"Drunk?" Maleficent repeats and snickers.

"Mmm," Regina says and drapes one arm around her Dragons neck.

Maleficent chuckles warmly. "Well, I suppose you _look_ a little drunk, my dear. Your cheeks are all pink."

Regina snickers at that.

"You are not in pain, are you?" Maleficent asks worriedly and puts a hand on Regina's abdomen again. "There isn't anything that hurts, are there?"

"No," Regina assures. "I feel wonderful." that's true. She has never felt better in her entire life. All light and floaty.

"Good," Maleficent smiles. "You certainly look wonderful."

"You couldn't have found a longer nightgown?" Regina drawls and rolls her eyes.

"No. This one is the best."

Regina scoffs. "Of course you think that. It barely covers anything."

Maleficent's smile goes a bit more crooked as she puts a warm hand on Regina's rather exposed thigh.

"Mmm, how long have I been asleep?" Regina asks and hides a yawn.

"Twelve hours."

"Twelve _hours_?!"

"Mmm, I carried you all the way back."

"You did not." Regina says firmly. She refuses to believe that.

"You're right, I didn't," Maleficent cackles. "I transported us back after you fell asleep. And then I made sure your clothes was appropriate for sleeping."

"I'm fairly certain this nightgown isn't appropriate for _anything_ ," Regina mutters.

"Ah, but I find it _very_ appropriate," Maleficent says, and that crooked smile is back. "I can for instance touch you like _this_." her hand journeys up to rest on Regina's inner thigh.

Another shiver runs through Regina's body.

"So, you see? This nightgown is appropriate for _some_ things," Maleficent chuckles quietly and scratches her blunt fingernails lightly against Regina's thigh.

"Maybe we should go back to bed and work on that baby?" Regina suggests breathlessly. She isn't sure whether extreme lust is a side effect of drinking from Lake Nostos, but who knows, maybe it is.

Maleficent chuckles warmly. "That sounds wonderful, my love, but I think it has to wait until you've regained your strength."

"Is it gonna be that bad?" Regina teases lightly.

"No, not bad. Just intense," Maleficent corrects. "That was how it felt when you gave me Lily. And I doubt this will be any different."

Regina snickers. "That sounds a bit dangerous to me."

"It's not," Maleficent quickly says reassuringly. "It might be intense, but I can assure you, it's not dangerous."

"I was kidding," Regina chuckles.

"Oh."

Regina laughs quietly. "This is not something I have to be talked into, Maleficent."

"I know, I know."

"I'm not saying it's not gonna turn my entire world upside down," Regina continues and grins a little. "I mean, I'm gonna be _pregnant_."

"And how lovely you will look," Maleficent says.

"I'm not a dragon. I can't transform when I get heavy," Regina mock-warns. "You might be in for a shock, my love."

"Nonsense," Maleficent brushes her off. "You will look beautiful with a round belly, my darling."

Regina snickers. "I'll take your word for it."

"You should. I've seen it," Maleficent grinningly reminds her.

"Oh, right. You have."

"I had another dream about her," Maleficent says and puts her hand on Regina's abdomen again.

"Remind me again why we're not busy creating her right now."

"Because you're tired," Maleficent chuckles. "Don't forget that."

"I'm not," Regina denies. "I can do this right now."

"You can't," Maleficent laughs. "But I appreciate your enthusiasm."

Regina shakes her head a little and puts her hand over Mal's. "I can't believe it actually worked."

" _I_ can," Maleficent replies and beams at her.

"I guess water doesn't judge," Regina muses more to herself than to Mal.

"You've redeemed yourself. And you deserve this," Maleficent says firmly.

" _We_ deserve this," Regina gently corrects.

"We," Maleficent agrees with a nod as she takes Regina's hand and kisses it lightly.

Regina frowns slightly. "If I've been out for twelve hours, then why do I feel like taking another nap?"

"Because you're still healing, my love." Maleficent says gently and suddenly stands from the armchair.

Regina squeals when she's lifted.

"Perhaps I should carry you back to bed," Maleficent teases.

"You wouldn't _dare_ ," Regina says firmly. "And I need something to eat. Put me down."

"You never minded me carrying you to bed when you were younger," Maleficent mutters as she sets Regina on her feet.

Regina sighs and clicks her tongue, but she can't help but smile while she does it. Maleficent is definitely an old softie.

The Dragon looks almost threading when Regina tells her that. "Careful, little queen," she warns.

"Or what?" Regina teases with mirth in her voice.

"Or I'll take you across my knee right now."

Regina chuckles, because there's not an ounce of truth in Maleficent's voice.

"What would you like to eat?" Regina asks as Maleficent follows her into the grand dining room.

"You." Maleficent states plainly.

Regina clicks her tongue again. "I thought I was too bony? That's what you always say..."

"Perhaps I've changed my mind," Maleficent drawls and mock snarls at Regina while she bends her fingers into claws.

"Dangerous," Regina comments and mock shudders.

Maleficent narrows her blue eyes. "If you weren't still healing..."

"...You would do absolutely horrible things to me, yes, yes. Of course you would," Regina mutters a bit absentmindedly over her shoulder as she takes a look at the magically re-filling buffet. What does she want to eat?

"Horrible things you say?" Maleficent asks as her arms loops around Regina's waist and thoroughly hinters Regina's attempt at finding something to eat.

"Mmm," Regina says as she grabs a plate and fetches a few pieces of fruit. What's next? Bread. She'll need bread too. She grabs a slice of that too.

"I suppose that night with that lovely little silicone toy of yours was rather _horrible_ ," Maleficent murmurs into her neck.

"Still haven't forgotten about that, have you?" Regina replies and shakes her head a little. Maleficent is making it awfully hard to get breakfast.

"No. How could I forget my first meeting with your world's version of magic?"

"I've told you a million times, vibrators are _not_ magical," Regina sighs.

"Yes, they are," Maleficent brushes her off, and adds plainly: "I'd like to try it again when we get back."

Regina can't help but chuckle at her life partner's bluntness. Sometimes that woman doesn't have a filter. But that's one of the many things she loves about Maleficent. She always says exactly what she means.

"I suppose that could be arranged," Regina says.

"Yes?"

"Yes. Now release me. I'm hungry."

Maleficent releases her, but only _after_ she has squeezed Regina's rear slightly. "You look good in this nightgown, my darling."

Regina rolls her eyes and takes a bite of her fruit.

"Remind me again why you have to wear those p-p-p..."

"Pencil skirts?" Regina says helpfully.

"Yes. Those. Why can't you just walk around like this all the time?"

Regina snickers. "Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you?"

"You should wear this all the time," Maleficent says plainly and reaches over Regina to snatch her own piece of fruit.

"I don't think so," Regina says with a headshake. "I have a son who frequently stops by. Don't forget that."

"Then how about when we're alone together?" Maleficent suggests sweetly.

Regina laughs. "We both have jobs, dear. Staying in bed all day is still out of the question."

"But when you become pregnant you'll be able to take maternity leave," Maleficent argues with a gleam in her eyes.

"And where did you learn that?" Regina asks and snickers again.

Maleficent shrugs. "I heard Snow White mention it. She said something about coming back to work after having Neal, and when I asked her, she told me about maternity leave."

"Wait, you talked to Snow White voluntarily?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm learning," Maleficent smirks. "I'm a part of your family. So are they. That means I have to talk to her occasionally, right?"

"I'm proud of you," Regina says, and that's not just messing around. She really _is_ proud of Maleficent.

"Thank you," Maleficent smiles as they sit down at the large table Regina so often dined at alone. "How are you feeling? Still alright?"

"My head is still rather floaty," Regina admits. "I could probably benefit from more sleep when I'm done eating."

"I better go with you and keep you warm then," Maleficent says and bares her teeth in a smile.

"That would be nice."

They finish their modest breakfast/lunch and then they head back to what once was Regina's bedchamber. Once again, they leave the door wide open, and Maleficent looks very pleased when Regina reminds her that she doesn't have to cast a protection spell.

"Nobody is coming in here," she reminds her mate for life.

"I know, but I can't quite get used to it," Maleficent admits. "It's a little strange to just... _be_ here. Out in the open, I mean."

"It is," Regina agrees as she slips into bed again.

Maleficent flicks her wrist and changes into something lighter than her velvet gown and then she joins Regina in the bed. It doesn't take long before Regina is wrapped up in her very warm dragons' arms.

"What was it you called this?" Maleficent asks into her hair.

"Spooning."

"Ah yes. _Spooning_. That's the word," Maleficent half-chuckles.

Regina sighs contended in Maleficent's arms. She remembers denying Emma's claim of this being a honeymoon, but it's starting to feel strangely like a honeymoon.

Regina almost chuckles at the absurdity. Is honeymoon even common amongst dragons? She isn't entirely sure.

That pleasant warmth is still coursing through her belly, the healing is still happening, and Regina smiles at that.

"We should create her here," Regina says quietly.

"Beg your pardon?" Maleficent says. Apparently, she was on the brink of falling asleep.

"Odile." Regina says plainly. "The creation should happen here. We have so much history here."

"That's true. We do," Maleficent says into her hair. "But you're still..."

"Healing. I know. I didn't say it should be right now. Just that it should be done here. I think it would be right somehow."

"Or we could go back to the Forbidden Fortress?" Maleficent suggests silkily. "That's where it all began."

"Oh," Regina snickers. "I suppose that's an idea too."

"Why don't we talk more about it after you've slept?" Mal says gently. "I think you're tired."

"I _know_ I'm tired," Regina quips. "Who knew being healed was this exhausting?"

Maleficent's soft, warm fingers threads gently through her hair. "That was a bad potion you drank back then, my love. It's only natural that the healing process takes a little while."

Regina nods. "You're right," she mutters. "That _was_ a bad potion. A horrible one."

"But the effect of it is all gone now, my darling," Maleficent says and drops a kiss on her hair. "You're healing." She puts her warm hand on Regina's abdomen.

"Mmm," Regina nods again and puts her head down. She's definitely starting to nod off again.

"Sleep," Maleficent says gently. "I shall stay right here and hold you."

"You always did like holding me," Regina muses.

Maleficent snickers, and it's the last thing Regina hears before she falls asleep again. Completely contend and with that pleasant warmth still coursing through her belly. The healing process might take a little while, but that's completely alright. She doesn't mind that at all. Not when the healing process involves sleeping in Maleficent's arms.

There are definitely worse fates than being asleep in the arms of a dragon.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Where It All Began

_**Operation Baby Dragon**_

 _ **Where it all began**_

 _ **R**_ egina ends up sleeping the rest of that day away. She can't help it. The drowsiness is just overwhelming.

But when she wakes up the next morning, she feels a bit more like herself. Her stomach is still pleasantly warm, but the intense drowsiness is beginning to fade.

And somewhere between deep, dreamless sleep and vivid dreams, she has decided that going to the Forbidden Fortress is an excellent idea.

Maleficent looks beyond pleased when Regina stumbles out of bed and announces that.

"Are you sure you're up for the trip today?" Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow as she snickers. "Forgive me, my darling. But you don't look entirely awake."

"I _am_ awake," Regina assures and chokes back a yawn. Then she flicks her wrist and replaces that silly, short nightgown with a light blue one. "Look at me. I'm awake."

"And eager too it would seem," Maleficent half-snickers.

"I'm ready for the future," Regina says and leaves out the part where she's nervous about the creation itself. Despite her half-asleep conversation with Mal about it yesterday, she still has no idea what to expect.

Getting pregnant naturally is one thing.

Getting pregnant through magic with a female partner is something entirely different.

And between getting healed by magic water and knowing she's about to get pregnant... Well, maybe Regina's head isn't foggy for nothing.

"Then I suggest we have some breakfast and then leave as soon as we're done," Maleficent says.

"Good idea."

They settle down at the big table where Regina so often dined alone. Not this time. This time, Maleficent is sitting right next to her, and Regina is equally amazed and ecstatic about it. Maleficent was so forbidden, for such a long time.

It's a little bit bizarre to sit here with her in Regina's old castle, out in the open.

"What is it?" Maleficent asks as her blue eyes gleam. It's the bacon. It's definitely the bacon that makes her eyes light up. Maleficent loves her meat.

"Nothing," Regina quickly assures as she treats herself to another piece of fruit.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course. I'm fine." and she is. She's just still ever so slightly awestruck by the fact that she now can get pregnant. And she's eager to get started and make their dreams come true.

But she's also a little anxious. Just a little. The prospect of stepping into unknown land is a little daunting.

Because getting pregnant _is_ unknown land. Obviously, Regina knows plenty about the subject. But one thing is to know about the subject. Another thing is to experience it on her own body, so to speak.

"Hi." Maleficent says gently and puts her hand over Regina's.

That brings Regina out of her sudden trance. "Hi." She parrots and wiggles her hand out of Mal's grasp to continue her breakfast.

"Are you sure you're alright, little one? You're very quiet this morning."

"I'm fine," Regina assures. Because she _is_. Completely.

Fine and nervous as hell.

And it's ridiculous, really. Next step after being healed by the water was to _get pregnant_. That was the whole point with this trip. That's why they're here. So being nervous is ridiculous.

It's just their future daughter. Nothing to worry about at all.

Regina smiles reassuringly at her life partner and digs into her breakfast a bit more enthusiastic than before.

Once finished with their breakfast, they leave Regina's old castle and ventures into the forest again.

They could have chosen to teleport, but none of them really feel the urge to do so. It's a beautiful day in the Enchanted Forest with birds chirping occasionally, and not a cloud on the clear blue sky.

Maleficent holds Regina's hand as they wander almost lazily through the forest. None of them are in a hurry. This pace suits Regina just fine, and she chuckles slightly. She still finds the handholding a little silly, but very sweet too.

"We should walk through the forest more often," Maleficent quips as she squeezes Regina's fingers slightly.

Regina chuckles lightly. "You've always been one for long walks in the woods."

"Yes, indeed. There's something calming about it."

Regina shrugs slightly. She still doesn't fully understand why Mal prefers walking when she can fly, but whatever makes her happy, right?

Regina is more than willing to accompany Mal on as many walks as she wants.

"Pegasus." Maleficent suddenly warns and steps behind a tree.

And it doesn't take long before Regina spots the beautiful, winged horse. It truly is a beautiful creature. Snow white and with his wings gracefully folded as he's nipping at the grass and blocking the road.

Regina smiles a little. There's plenty of unicorns in the Enchanted Forest, but Pegasus's is a bit rarer in this part of the forest. They usually resides in other woods.

Maybe it's their own little unicorn back in Storybrooke that has made Regina go "soft". She certainly can't stop looking at the Pegasus now. Maybe getting healed softens you somehow. She has never had an interest in animals before.

"Why don't you go over there and say hello?" Maleficent suggests with a chuckle.

"I don't think so," Regina says. "I don't want to frighten him."

"You won't. Me he'll run from, no doubt about it," Maleficent says and rolls her blue eyes. "But _you_ should go over there and say hello. I have a feeling we'll need his permission to cross the road." She chuckles and gives Regina a slight nudge. "Go on, little queen."

Regina scoffs and rolls her eyes at her life partner, but never the less carefully walks over to the Pegasus. She may have been born in the Enchanted Forest and spent a good chunk of her adult life here, but a Pegasus will _always_ be an impressed sight no matter what.

"Hello," she says softly to the winged creature. Her voice is softer than normally. She doesn't want to scare the Pegasus.

The Pegasus lifts his head and looks at Regina with his startling blue eyes. Then he whinnies softly.

"May we pass?" Regina asks the Pegasus.

But instead of shying away from her, like Regina had assumed he would, the Pegasus whinnies softly again and pushes at her hand with his snout.

Regina raises an eyebrow as she gently puts her hand on the Pegasus' snout. This is... Unusual.

He whinnies again and sniffs her hand thoroughly. Then he lowers his snout to her abdomen and gives her a gentle nudge. He whinnies, looks at her again and then wanders back into the forest where he came from.

"Well, that was weird," Regina comments and stares at the place the Pegasus were standing a moment ago.

"Not really," Maleficent says as she steps out of the shadows. "He knows where you've been."

"What?"

"The lake. He could probably sense that you've been drinking from Lake Nostos," Maleficent explains as she takes Regina's hand again.

"Oh. I suppose that explains a lot."

"Mmm. And to me, it looked like he approved," Mal chuckles. "Not many people can get that close to a Pegasus, little queen. Consider yourself lucky."

"Not many people can get this close to a _dragon_ ," Regina says and snickers. "I already consider myself pretty lucky."

"You prefer a dragon over a Pegasus?" Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Mmm, of course I do." Regina grins.

"Strange priorities, little one. Most people would fawn over the chance to get close to a Pegasus."

"I am not most people. You should know that by now," Regina teases.

Maleficent grins back at her and squeezes her hand a bit tighter as they continue their walk through the forest.

They don't run into more Pegasuses. Or unicorns for that matter.

"But perhaps we'll meet an ocre or two," Regina suggests and can't quite keep the laughter out of her voice.

"No, we won't," Maleficent scoffs. "They're much too afraid to get anywhere near the Forbidden Fortress."

"Mmm, scared the big bad dragon might eat them," Regina snickers.

Mal shoots her a look. "I don't eat ocres, sweet one. They taste horrible."

"Right."

"But fair maidens," Maleficent continues and licks her lips shamelessly. "That's another story. I do _so_ enjoy the taste of fair maidens."

Regina scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Very funny."

The sun is still high on the sky when they reach the Forbidden Fortress, and as much as Mal likes living in Storybrooke, her face still lights up when they walk into what used to be her home.

"So. Here we are again," she chuckles as she and Regina walks into what Regina once dubbed "the fireplace room". And the flames are indeed flickering in the fireplace.

"Indeed. We just can't get away from this place, can we?" Regina chokes as she walks over to one of the many little round tables in the room. She has just spotted the ever filling decanter of sweet wine, and honestly, she thinks she could benefit from a glass of wine right now.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow as Regina pours herself a glass of wine.

"This is one of my last chances to have wine. I can't have any alcohol when I'm pregnant."

"You're nervous." Maleficent says plainly.

"I want this as much as you do."

"I know you do. That wasn't what I said," Maleficent says gently as she comes closer and wraps her arms around Regina from behind.

Regina leans into the touch but doesn't comment on Maleficent's statement.

"It's alright to be nervous, my darling." Maleficent says gently.

"I'm not nervous."

"And it's also alright to talk to me about it instead of drinking," Maleficent continues, still gently.

"I'm just silly," Regina says and takes a sip of the wine. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"It's alright to be nervous," Mal says again and rubs her shoulders lightly. "And it's definitely not silly."

"It is," Regina says stubbornly and takes another sip of the wine. "I mean, it's not a big deal." Really, it's not. Women get pregnant every day. This is no different.

Except it is. Pretty fucking different.

"It doesn't have to happen tonight," Maleficent says gently. "You've only just been healed. We can wait."

"Postponing it would be ridiculous," Regina says plainly. "We didn't come here to dawdle."

"I don't know about that," Maleficent says as her hands slides down to rest on Regina's hips instead. "I happen to be quite fond of dawdling. Especially when it's with you." She plants a light kiss on the side of Regina's neck. "We've done quite a bit of dawdling in our time, haven't we, little one?"

"Mmm. We always were very good at that," Regina nods and feels how goosebumps erupts where Maleficent just kissed her.

Dawdling is the perfect way to describe their relationship, really. Regina always lingered in the Forbidden Fortress longer than she was supposed to. Constantly postponing her departure just a little.

And Maleficent wasn't much better. She always used such strong arguments when she tried to talk Regina into staying just a little longer.

More often than not, Regina ended up staying longer than she should.

Maleficent takes the glass of wine from Regina and sets it down on one of the round tables.

"I was drinking that," Regina protests.

"I would prefer if you could talk to me instead of slipping back into old habits, my love." Maleficent says gently.

Regina holds her tongue. That's not entirely wrong either. She _did_ drink a lot when she was younger, and often when was agitated or nervous.

"You're right," she nods. "Our child shouldn't be conceived when I'm drunk."

"You are thinking entirely too much of that, my darling." Maleficent says. "There is no rush. You don't have to be ready right now. We can wait two days. Or two weeks. Or two months. I don't care. As long as you're comfortable."

Regina shakes her head and smiles a little.

"What?" Maleficent asks and tilts her head in that curious manner.

"I'm just fairly certain I don't deserve you," Regina says plainly. It's not the first time she thinks Maleficent is far too good for her, and it certainly won't be the last either.

"Now, now, little one. What sort of nonsense is that?" Maleficent gently admonishes and waggles a finger at Regina.

Regina chuckles. "Sorry. I'll stop."

"Please do. It makes me awfully unnerved when you talk nonsense," Maleficent quips as she leans in and covers Regina's mouth with her own.

Regina immediately returns the kiss. Kissing Maleficent is always nice. Even when she's nervous. But who knows, maybe she'll be calm before the kiss is over.

That almost comes true. Almost. There's still that little flicker of anxiety low in her gut when Maleficent pecks her lips one last time and then pulls away.

Regina smiles at her.

"I'm in the mood for a bath," Maleficent says plainly.

"Alright," Regina says slightly surprised over the "out of blue"-statement.

"As you know, there's a lovely little lake just behind my castle," Maleficent continues. "I was thinking of going for a proper swim for a change. Come with me?"

"Are you trying to talk me into skinny dipping?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with that term, my darling, but if you're asking me whether I'm trying to convince you to bathe nude in the lake with me, then yes. I am." Maleficent chuckles.

"I don't bathe in lakes."

"Yes, you do. You did when we were in Camelot."

"I was stressed."

Maleficent shakes her head and smiles a little. "As far as I can recall, a certain young queen had a profound fondness for bathing in lakes. Stressed or not."

Sometimes Maleficent's ability to remember everything is both a blessing and a curse.

"The water will be cold," Regina says.

"I shall warm it up for you." Maleficent says sweetly.

Regina huffs. Her defenses are already crumbling.

"Please?" Maleficent says softly and touches Regina's cheek again. "You so enjoyed it when you were younger. Don't you remember that time I stumbled upon you in that lake and decided to join you?"

"I... Remember." Regina mutters.

"That was nice, wasn't it, sweet one?"

"See?" Maleficent presses a soft kiss to the hinge of her jaw. "It's just you and me. You can pack Madam Mayor away while we're here."

Regina chuckles almost against her will. God, Maleficent knows everything about her.

"Alright," Regina surrenders. " _One_ swim."

"Or two," Maleficent says innocently as she takes Regina's hand to lead her out of the Forbidden Fortress. "Come on, little queen."

Regina was correct. The water is cold.

The water is cold, and her teeth clatters as she steps into the lake. Goosebumps appears everywhere on her skin.

The water is cold, and she complains a little about it as she rubs her arms.

The water is cold, and Maleficent wraps her arms around Regina to warm her.

The water is cold, and Maleficent makes it better.

Maleficent kisses her, and Regina starts to relax.

She jokes that a few more kisses will be enough to make her relax fully.

Maleficent grins and kisses her again. Her arms are wrapped around Regina's neck, and for once, she keeps her hands to herself as they kiss.

Regina feels herself slowly melt into the kiss.

Maleficent was right. This is better than drinking wine.

Nothing can quite measure up to this.

Regina feels how the knot in her shoulders begins to disappear. Good.

She's starting to relax.

If they continue this long enough, she might even be relaxed enough for "Operation Baby Dragon".

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. Creating

_**Operation Baby Dragon**_

 _ **Creation**_

 _ **T**_ he rest of that day goes along slowly and quietly.

They finish their swim in the lake and heads back inside to get warm and dried of. Then they spend some time in Maleficent's old library, just reading and talking like they've done so often.

After spending quite a while in the library, they get a bite to eat from the ever filling buffet, and after eating, they settle down in front of the fireplace and talk some more. It's not exactly small talk, but it's definitely not heavy subjects either.

Regina refrains from drinking more wine. She's relaxed enough without it. She doesn't need it.

Or so she thinks.

She and Maleficent have always been good at talking and passing the time, and before Regina knows of it, the sky has darkened outside the Forbidden Fortress and it's getting dark in all the little nooks in the castle.

"Shall we go to bed?" Maleficent suggests nonchalantly.

Regina nods and wets her dry lips. "Good idea."

Maleficent flashes her a little smile and extends her hand out towards Regina.

And Regina willingly accepts the outstretched hand, but something sharp that feels strangely like stage fright is rearing its head in the pit of her stomach.

How ridiculous. This is _stupid_. Since when does she have stage fright at the prospect of going to bed with Maleficent? This is fucking ridiculous.

Regina firmly tells herself to calm down as she follows Maleficent into her bedchamber.

She can't be this nervous. She _can't_. Otherwise this might not work. If she's wound too tight, this might not be possible. No. She has to relax. She _will_ relax. Everything else would be stupid. This is _Maleficent_. Maleficent, who she loves so deeply.

Regina silently scolds herself again as Maleficent closes the door behind them. She's as nervous as a virgin. As nervous as she was the first time Maleficent took her to bed.

And that was a _long_ time ago, damn it.

Then Maleficent is in front of her, smiling at her, kissing her, and Regina immediately returns the kiss. At least she can do this without being too nervous. Her arms winds around Maleficent's neck as they kiss each other.

As invested as she is in the kiss, as much as she's into it, there's still that sharp stage fright like feeling low in her stomach, and she desperately tries to calm down. There's nothing to be anxious about. She has slept with Maleficent about a million times before.

 _But never to get pregnant_.

Her stomach curls again, but this time it's not entirely because of the "stage fright".

Maleficent breaks the kiss and takes a step backwards. She gently touches Regina's cheek and then her hand slides down to play with the buttons on the front of Regina's dress. "May I?" she asks gently.

"You don't have to _ask_ ," Regina says and tries to chuckle. The sound comes out strangled.

Maleficent's chuckle is all the more genuine as she slowly unbuttons Regina's dress. She doesn't hurry one bit, but it still doesn't take very long before the dress pools at Regina's feet.

Regina quickly steps out of it and busies herself with opening Maleficent's dress.

"You're wearing a bra," Maleficent comments.

"Yes," Regina says and tries to snicker. "I don't like corsets."

" _I_ like this," Maleficent says as she fiddles with the red bra strap. "It's quite... sexy."

"I'm so happy you approve," Regina does her best to tease.

"That I do," Maleficent says as she unhooks Regina's bra and slides the straps down her shoulders.

Regina finally opens all the buttons in Mal's dress and pushes the dress off of her frame.

Maleficent flashes her a smile as she steps out of the dress. Then she kisses Regina again. A bit more eagerly than before. Her tongue traces along the seam of Regina's lips, and Regina quickly parts her lips and lets Mal slide her tongue into her mouth.

And the kiss is nice. Better than nice. Wonderful. It sends shivers down Regina's spine and tingles to her belly, but unfortunately that slick, cold anxiety is still rummaging around in her belly too.

Not only is it ridiculous, it's _unnecessary_. There's absolutely nothing to be anxious about.

Regina decides to just ignore it once and for all and wraps her arms tightly around Mal's neck as they kiss each other.

Maleficent walks her backwards until the back of Regina's knees collide with the bed. Then she gives Regina a gentle and slightly teasing little push.

Regina yelps a little when that push sends her backwards onto the bed.

Maleficent laughs sweetly as she undoes the strings in her own corset and then settles on top of Regina.

Regina tells herself to breathe.

But telling herself is one thing. Actually _doing_ it is something else.

Maleficent stills with a hand on Regina's belly. "You are trembling, little queen."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Regina asks and tries to joke a bit.

"Well, yes, if you were trembling from arousal, then it most certainly would be a good thing, but when it's from anxiety..."

"I _am_ aroused," Regina quickly assures, and that's definitely not a lie. She's most certainly aroused.

"But anxious too, I think," Maleficent says gently.

"You would too if you were about to get pregnant," Regina says and tries to joke again.

"We can wait," Maleficent gently offers. "We don't have to do this now."

But Regina shakes her head. "No. I would still be nervous if we postponed this with a day or a week or a month. Now is as good as time as ever."

"Are you sure you're ready, my darling?"

"Absolutely," Regina says firmly. "I am."

Maleficent still looks a little doubtful, so Regina clasps her hands behind her head and kisses her again.

"Are you sure?" Maleficent mutters into the kiss.

" _Yes_ ," Regina assures. "Now kindly get me pregnant."

That elicits a chuckle from Maleficent. "I thought I was the blunt one of us."

"You are." Regina leans up slightly for another kiss, but Maleficent wiggles slightly and flicks her wrist instead, and suddenly the room is filled with candles.

"You like romance," she states plainly.

Regina snickers. "And candles equals romance for you?"

Mal frowns a little. "It's the best I can do."

"It's nice," Regina assures and runs a finger through Mal's golden curls. Then she places a hand on Maleficent's bare shoulder. It feels a bit different. Obviously, Maleficent is always warm, but...

"Are you growing... hotter?" Regina asks dumbly. Maleficent is exceptionally warm tonight. If her body temperature rises further, Regina might end up with two degree burn marks.

"I'm channeling all my magic," Maleficent explains gently.

"Ah. I see. That makes sense."

Maleficent chuckles a little. "Don't worry, my darling. I won't burn you."

"Did you hear me be concerned about that?" Regina sasses. "Now kiss me."

Maleficent gladly obeys, and Regina returns the kiss with all her might and tries to push everything else out of her mind.

For quite a while, they just kiss each other heatedly, and Regina's foot rubs up and down Maleficent's leg as they lie completely entangled in each other.

And Maleficent's body temperature keeps rising and rising, Regina can feel that, but for some reason, the warmth doesn't burn her. She can feel how warm Mal is, but no harm comes to her.

"I should be charred to a crisp by now," she mutters between kisses.

"Your ring," Maleficent murmurs back as her lips travels down to Regina's neck.

"My..." Regina turns her head and looks briefly at the scaly ring sitting on her finger. It's glowing.

"A bit of life partner protection," Maleficent murmurs into her neck.

"Oh, I see. That's very nea- _Mmm_!" Regina interrupts herself and moans when Maleficent finds a spot on her neck that's particularly sensitive to the practiced swirls of her tongue.

" _There_ you are," Maleficent breathes into her neck.

"I've been here the whole time," Regina assures.

"You are doing so well, my love."

Regina laughs strangled. "I haven't really done anything."

"You've done plenty," Maleficent says gently.

Regina wants to answer that really, she hasn't, but she's thoroughly distracted when the fireplace in Mal's bedchamber suddenly lights up, seemingly on its own accord.

"That was just me," Maleficent explains and lifts her head to flash Regina a crooked smile. "You are the only thing in this room that won't be affected by the fire inside me."

"Oh." Regina chuckles slightly. Maybe Maleficent will end up setting the whole goddamn fortress on fire.

Maleficent suddenly shifts and smiles as she looks down at Regina.

"Why are you stopping? I'm not pregnant yet," Regina jokes.

"You're beautiful," Maleficent says softly and caresses Regina's cheek.

"You've seen me naked a million times already," Regina points out and raises an eyebrow. "I think you're getting sentimental."

"I'm about to give you our _daughter_. Yes, I'm getting sentimental," Maleficent says plainly.

Regina laughs quietly. "Come back here. You were on to something."

"Was I indeed?" Maleficent teases and dips down to kiss the same spot on Regina's neck.

Regina shivers.

"Yes, it would appear that I was," Maleficent muses.

Regina would give her sass for that, but she's prevented when Maleficent trails her kisses lower and lower. Soon her mouth is on Regina's breasts, swirling over hardened nipples, on her belly, her tongue dips into Regina's navel, and Regina's hips bucks at that. It's a century old trick that always makes her react in a certain way, and Maleficent knows that very well.

Her hand comes up to knead Regina's breast, but the blonde keeps her mouth on Regina's inner thighs, and Regina's hips twitches again.

Maleficent is getting warmer still. So impossibly warm. It should be impossible for Regina to be near her right now, and yet Regina withers under her touches instead of pushing the Dragon away.

Regina moans throatily and her back arches when Maleficent places another feather light kiss on her inner thigh.

God, she's wet. And now she's trembling for all the _right_ reasons.

"The air is... Getting thicker in here," Regina murmurs when Maleficent comes up to kiss her once more.

"Mmm, I know. I believe it's our combined magic at work," Maleficent breathes and brushes a hand over Regina's sweaty forehead. "Are you alright, little queen?"

"A little better than alright I should say," Regina moan-laughs.

"I'm not the only one who is warm," Maleficent comments.

"I'm close to a dragon," Regina teases. " _Very_ close."

"So warm," Maleficent says gently as she brings a hand in between Regina's legs and peels the sodden panties off of her.

Regina moans again. Yes, she's warm there too. Warm and slippery.

Maleficent kisses her once more, and simultaneously, she slips a finger inside Regina's warm, wet heat.

Regina cries out softly at that.

One finger soon turns into two, and Maleficent swallows every last of Regina's moans as the blonde's fingers wiggles and finds that spot inside Regina.

Regina feel how her toes curl, and her back arches once more.

Maleficent is being exceptionally gentle as she strokes her g-spot, and Regina moans and whimpers and clings on to Maleficent's shoulder.

Her hips comes up to meet Mal's fingers once more and after a couple of minutes where Regina feels her head getting increasingly foggier, she's alerted by that tightening feeling low in her gut.

"C-close," she half-warns, half-moans.

"I know," Maleficent murmurs gently into her ear. "Come for me, sweet one," her lips lands on that sensitive spot on Regina's neck once more, her teeth pulls lightly at the skin.

Regina's hips stutters out one last, halfhearted rhythm, and then Regina's cries turns a bit more high pitched as she comes undone for Maleficent and she tightens around the blonde's fingers.

Her brain clouds pleasantly as she melts back against the mattress. That was incredible. It always is, no doubt about that, but...

"I don't think anything happened?" she asks hesitantly and tries to make herself coherent. Obviously, she can't be a hundredth percent sure, but that didn't feel like she just got pregnant.

"You just came, did you not?" Maleficent chuckles as she withdraws her fingers and sucks them dry.

"Well yes, but..."

"So, _something_ happened, did it not?" Maleficent teases sweetly and pecks Regina's lips once.

"Yes," Regina agrees and tries not to get distracted at the salty taste on Maleficent's lips. "But I don't think I'm preg..."

"I _know_ you're not, sweet one," Maleficent interrupts. "I was merely trying to relax you. Get you a little loosened up."

"Oh."

"And I think I succeeded," Maleficent cackles. "You look very content, my dear."

"I am," Regina says and flashes her Dragon a little smile.

"Do you need a moment to catch your breath?"

"No, I'm good," Regina assures and puts a hand on Maleficent's cheek. "Do you want to switch before we continue?"

"No. Let's make tonight about you, my darling," Maleficent says warmly and pecks Regina's forehead. "I can wait."

"Okay."

"Are you properly relaxed? You've stopped trembling."

"I'm fine."

"Are you ready to get pregnant?" Maleficent tries to tease, but Regina can hear the genuine question behind it.

"Yes, Mal. I'm ready to get pregnant," Regina drawls. "Better hurry before the candles burns down."

Maleficent laughs a little. "Cocky," she comments. "I like it."

Regina is grateful that Maleficent choses that approach instead of the obvious one, which is calling Regina out on her feigned cockiness.

Because as ready and prepared as she is, she's still slightly nervous about this. It's unknown territory.

She's nervous, but she's not _afraid_. How could she be, when Maleficent is right here with her? Maleficent takes care of her. They do this together.

They're well prepared. They've read up on the subject. Regina has studied it thoroughly but reading about it and experiencing it is two very different things.

And nothing could quite have prepared her for _this_. This explosion of magic all around her.

Maleficent's hands are on her body. Maleficent's lips is on her neck, gently kissing it once more.

Maleficent is everywhere. Regina can feel her _everywhere_. Outside on her body, but also inside, she isn't quite sure where she ends and where Maleficent begins.

And the air in the bedchamber is growing thick with magic, but it's not unpleasant in any way.

It's warmth spreading in her entire body. Magic and fire. Starting in her toes and then travelling up, to her calfs, her knees, her thighs. The warmth is covering her inner thighs, coating her abdomen, travelling up and exploding in her chest.

"Are you alright?" Maleficent rasps and cups her cheek. "Regina. Look at me please. I need to know that you're okay."

"I'm... fine," Regina breathes and only now realizes that she might have screamed out loud when the warmth exploded in her chest. "I promise. I. Am. I can just... _feel_ you. Everywhere. I've never felt anything like this before."

Maleficent flashes her a little smile, and Regina suddenly realizes that her eyes are luminescent green and not blue.

"Stay. With. Me," Regina mumbles and tugs Maleficent down for another kiss. "Don't. Transform. Right. Now."

"I won't," Maleficent promises and blinks. Her eyes remains green and luminescent, but Regina isn't worried. Maleficent would never harm her.

They kiss each other heatedly, and then there's something else. Something that isn't "just" warmth.

Regina feels how she is filled to the brim with magic. How it takes hold of her body. She breaks the kiss and gasps for air. She has never felt anything like this before. Vaguely, she can hear Maleficent say her name, ask if she's okay, but Regina isn't capable of answering right now. She can't talk. Maybe she can't even _stay_. It feels like she might pass out at any moment.

This isn't just her own magic, it's _their_ magic, Regina and Maleficent's magic combined, and it's filling Regina completely.

Maleficent is calling out to her again. Asking her to "stay with me, darling, I'm right here. I love you _so_ much."

Regina pants and squeezes Maleficent's hand tightly. She's squeezing too tightly, she's sure of that, and she would apologize if she could. She isn't just filled with magic, she _is_ magic. _They_ are magic, ancient Dragon magic combined with Regina's, and Regina can physically feel how one little spark takes root deep inside her. Teethers itself to Regina.

No, not _it_. _Her_.

She's here. Odile is here. Their daughter. Their little flame. Their future.

Regina wheezes as she exhales, and then she's yelling again, she isn't completely sure whether she's coming again or reacting to what just happened, or both.

Maybe it's both.

Maleficent is murmuring in her ear again. Regina can't quite decipher it, but it's something about love, she's sure of that.

God, how she wants to tell Maleficent she loves her too. _So much_.

She can't.

The flames covers her entire body, and she isn't even sure whether she's still alive. Everything around her is magic and fire, and she's entirely too warm in a most pleasurable way. She's floating, and she can't come down from this incredible high.

Her body starts trembling again and inexplainable tears starts dripping onto her cheeks and she didn't just imagine that she was floating. She _was_ actually floating. That much is obvious when she suddenly finds herself landing on the bed with a soft thud. That has never happened before. Not once. She has tried many things in her life but floating like this hasn't been one of them.

Every nerve in her body is tingling and she gasps for air and clutches Maleficent's hand tightly once more. Everything is on fire. Her body twitches on its own accord. Regina has absolutely no control over herself right now. She needs help. Help to ground herself back into her body, much like Maleficent did back in Camelot.

For once, Regina is the dragon in the relationship. The creature made of fire.

Maleficent helps her. Maleficent quickly gathers Regina in her arms, strokes her hair and tries to get eye contact with Regina. "I know you can't answer me right now, my darling, but I need to know whether you are in pain or not?"

Regina shakes her head violently. No, she's not in pain. And she can't answer either. The magic still rushing through her body is rendering her speechless. They made her. Odile is here. Their little girl. Their little flame. The future Maleficent saw is becoming real.

Regina sniffles. The tears are still flowing freely, but she can't do anything about it right now. Not even wipe her cheeks.

Their little girl. Their Odile.

"Good," Maleficent says gently as she wipes Regina's cheeks. "Then I am not concerned for you, my darling. You did _so_ well. I can't tell you how proud I am of you."

Regina isn't concerned for herself either. She wants to tell Mal that it worked. She wants to tell Mal how happy she is. How grateful she is. How much she loves her. She also wants to release her too tight grip on Mal's hand, and she wants to tell Maleficent that she didn't do anything, not really, Maleficent was the one who did all the hard work, but a certain drowsiness is starting to spread through her body. The feeling is slightly similar to what she felt in the woods, but still completely different at the same time.

It's stronger. Much, much stronger.

For the second time within a short period of time, she's struggling to stay conscious.

She's not gonna last long.

At least this is a bed and not the forest floor.

Falling asleep here is a bit more convenient.

Maybe she should alert Maleficent that she's falling asleep instead.

Yes. She should. She most definitely should. Maleficent is still looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

Being able to say something would have been good. Useful right now, when Maleficent is worried, even though she claims not to be.

Regina knows her Dragon.

Regina struggles and uses all her willpower to open her mouth. "I'm falling..."

She doesn't get the chance to say anything else. That heavy drowsiness whisks her away, and for the second time, Regina has to surrender herself to sleep, while the magic is still coursing through her body and makes her legs twitch.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	7. One Little Spark

_**Operation Baby dragon**_

 _ **One little spark**_

 _ **T**_ ime is a rather vague concept for Regina when she wakes up. She has no idea what time it is, or how long she slept.

She just knows that she's extremely hungry, extremely warm and extremely thirsty.

And the bed is extremely empty. Maleficent must have wandered off while Regina slept. Maybe she went out to get breakfast and decided to let Regina sleep.

Regina stumbles out of bed and opens the closet to find something to slip over her naked body. She might be warm, but walking around naked isn't something she normally practices, and it isn't today either.

She finds what she's looking for and slips into a pair of panties and a light, purple dress. The blue dress she wore last night is still lying on the floor.

Regina decides to just leave it there. She also quickly locates the panties in the bottom of the bed. She leaves those too. Maleficent's dress is still lying on the floor too. The Dragon is so untidy. They'll have to work on that when they get back to Storybrooke.

Which clearly won't be today. Her legs feels completely liquified. And there's this slight tremor in her hands, Regina notes. She'll have to ask Mal what that is.

For the second time, Regina stumbles into a hallway and has to put a hand on the wall not to topple over. For the second time in her life, she feels intoxicated.

Only this time, it's worse. The after-effect of being healed by Lake Nostos was Childs play compared to this. It's amazing she can even _walk_.

Eventually, she makes it into the Forbidden Fortress' grand dining room, and the food on the buffet smells absolutely _amazing_ , and _god_ , she's hungry.

So hungry she pays little attention to anything else. She simply steers straight towards the buffet, finds a plate and starts loading food onto it.

"Well, well. Look who's finally awake."

Regina turns her head just in time to see Maleficent come into the dining room. She's holding a book. She has probably sitting in the library.

"Good morning," Regina says and smiles a little as she loads more bacon on to her plate.

"I think you mean good _evening_ ," Maleficent chuckles as she comes closer and plants a light kiss on the back of Regina's neck.

"What?" Regina asks absentmindedly and in the middle of considering whether she wants another slice of bread or not.

"It's sundown, my darling. You've been out cold for almost fourteen hours."

"You're kidding me?!" Regina says and gapes as she looks out of the window. Mal is right. The sky is beginning to darken. She has slept all night and almost the entire day. No _way_.

She shakes her head a little. "I can't believe it."

"And I can't blame you for being tired. It was a rather intense experience." Maleficent says gently as her arms wraps around Regina's waist.

"I blacked out, didn't I?" Regina asks and purses her lips slightly.

"Oh yes. You most certainly did."

Regina shakes her head again and clicks her tongue. She's been blacking out way too much during this "visit" to the Enchanted Forest.

"Can I kiss your stomach _now_?" Maleficent asks as her hands wanders down to rest on Regina's flat abdomen.

Regina snickers a little. "It's too early for that. I'm barely pregnant yet."

"You _are_ pregnant."

"Right, well, my _body_ doesn't know I'm pregnant yet, so I'll still say it's too early," Regina says and hides a yawn behind her hand. "Pardon me. This is ridiculous."

"I'm so proud of you," Mal says gently, and despite Regina's good argument, she's drawing circles on Regina's abdomen.

"For _what_?" Regina chuckles. "I didn't really do anything. I was just lying there and..."

"Putting yourself through enormous amounts of magic," Maleficent finishes the sentence. "Without passing out or lashing out at me."

"You expected me to _lash out_?"

Mal shrugs behind her. "It was an intense experience. There was no way of foreseeing your reaction, my love. But you took it so well. All of it."

Regina frowns softly as a memory comes back to her. "Was I floating at one point?"

"Yes," Maleficent chuckles. "A fairly normal reaction to excess dragon magic."

"Oh."

Maleficent chuckles again. "You always did want to know what it was like to fly when you were younger."

"I guess I know now," Regina says as she slinks out of Mal's grasp and settles down at the table with her plate of food.

"Your hands are trembling," Maleficent comments as Regina digs into her food.

"Mmm, I know. Do you know why?" Regina asks.

"My guess is excess magic."

Regina nods. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Beside being _hungry_..." Maleficent teases sweetly, "how are you feeling today, little one?"

"Drunk. Again." Regina says and rolls her eyes. "And for some reason completely _exhausted_. Which is silly given how I slept for almost fourteen _hours_."

"I'd say it's a fairly normal reaction to what you went through last night. Your body is recuperating."

" _What I went through_ ," Regina mocks and chuckles. "You make it sound like I've been to war."

"Well, my bedchamber certainly looks like a battlefield," Maleficent drawls and snickers.

"What?" Regina says and frowns.

"There are scorch marks everywhere," Maleficent laughs. "On the mattress. The duvet. The _ceiling_. And the sheets... Well... Let's just say those are done for."

Regina stares at the Dragon. "You're kidding me."

"No," Maleficent chuckles. "As I told you last night... The only thing the fire left unharmed is _you_."

"Right then," Regina says slightly flabbergasted as she resumes her breakfast. Creating their Little Spark here was a very good idea. She has an inkling that the she wouldn't be too thrilled if the ceiling back in the mansion ended up covered in scorch marks.

"And your magic ruined a couple of armchairs in there," Maleficent continues and smirks. "It was almost like in the good old days."

Regina shakes her head. "How could I not have noticed?!"

"I do believe you were busy getting pregnant, my dear."

"Hmm," Regina says. It's been a good while since their ministrations ruined the furniture's. As Mal said, that was mostly back in the good old days' things got so "violent" between them.

Maleficent smiles and touches Regina's cheek. "You're pregnant."

"Barely," Regina says.

"You _are_."

Regina busies herself with her not-quite-breakfast and abandons all thoughts of arguing with her life partner.

"I'm going to have to take extra good care of you now," Maleficent teases.

"Has there ever been a point where you _haven't_ taken good care of me?" Regina gently retorts.

"You know what I mean," Maleficent says firmly.

But Regina shakes her head. "It's definitely too early for _that_." She would have liked to say something more, but she's forced to "abandon ship" and yawn instead.

Maleficent finds that incredibly amusing and grins at her.

"Is it just me, or is it incredibly warm in here?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

Maleficent shrugs lightly. "I don't think it's warmer than usual, my dear."

"I think it _is_ ," Regina says stubbornly and pushes her now empty plate away. She's done eating now. And maybe she's even done sleeping.

Regina purses her lips and looks at Maleficent. "There wasn't a lot in it for _you_ last night."

"I gave you our daughter. There was _plenty_ in it for me last night, my dear."

"You went to bed unsatisfied." Regina says plainly.

"Oh, believe me, my darling. I was the _furthest_ thing from unsatisfied."

Regina tilts her head and looks at the Dragon. "You finished after I conked out, didn't you?" it's definitely not an accusation. Just a simple question.

"I did," Maleficent admits and bites her lip. "There was no way around it."

"I wish I could have stayed awake. I could have helped you," Regina says a bit ruefully. Seriously, she's being knocked out way too much lately.

"You needed to rest," Maleficent says gently. "For a moment, it looked like you had stopped breathing. I was worried about you."

"That was a lot of magic," Regina says and shakes her head. "And I thought I was well prepared."

"You _were_ well prepared, my love. You did _so_ well."

"I think I screamed. And _cried_ ," Regina says and grimaces.

Maleficent reaches out and takes her hand. "Tears is not a sign of weakness, my love. You handled everything so well. Better than I had expected."

"You think so little of me?" Regina teases lightly.

Maleficent ignores that. "Last night was intense."

"Last night was wonderful," Regina corrects.

Mal flashes her a little smile. "Another memorable night to add to the list."

"Oh yes? Which other nights are on the list then?"

"The rest of them," Maleficent teases.

Regina shakes her head in disbelief. "Even the ones where I was angry and threw you around?"

" _Especially_ those." Maleficent snickers. "Those were _particularly_ pleasurable."

Regina grimaces again. She often took her anger out on Maleficent in the past, and that often resulted in Maleficent being thrown around. Of course, the Dragon always "punched back", god knows Regina often ended up bruising, but still, the way she often treated Maleficent was absolutely horrible.

Maleficent reaches out and takes her hand. "I like when you're less angry, my darling."

"The way I treated you..."

"Was a long time ago," Maleficent interrupts firmly. "Not everything is your fault, my dear. I'm to blame too. I could have done more to prevent you from stumbling down a dark patch. But I didn't."

"I doubt you would have been able to do anything to prevent it. I wasn't exactly..."

"We'll never know," Maleficent interrupts once more, and her voice is still firm.

"And let's not talk about the past anymore. Let's talk about the future instead." She reaches out and puts a hand on Regina's flat abdomen.

Regina flashes her a little smile. "I told you, it's too early for that."

"It's not."

Regina shakes her head and smiles. She has an inkling that Maleficent will touch her stomach a lot from now on. Whether it's too early or not.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?" Regina suggests. The dining room is entirely too warm, and maybe a bath can help.

"What an excellent idea, my darling," Maleficent praises as she stands from the chair. "I'd be delighted."

"Lead the way," Regina chuckles as she stands too and extends her hand out towards Maleficent.

And Mal is more than happy to "lead the way". She eagerly tugs Regina towards the bathroom, but after having successfully tugged Regina into the hallway, she suddenly stops and her grip on Regina's hand loosens.

"What?" Regina asks and tilts her head slightly.

"I have to be careful with you from now on," Maleficent chuckles.

"You _were_ careful."

"Perhaps I should carry you instead," Maleficent muses and grins.

But despite the grin, Regina is fairly certain that the Dragon might actually be serious. "Don't you _dare_ ," she warns. "I might be very recently pregnant, but I am still capable of walking on my own, thank you very much."

They walk into the bathroom, and Regina scoffs a little as they undress. Calling herself "recently pregnant" is ridiculous. She's barely pregnant yet. Her _body_ doesn't even know she's pregnant yet. Referring to herself as "pregnant" is silly.

"My hands are still trembling," Regina comments as they climb into the filled tub.

"So I see. I think it'll wear off very soon. Now come closer to me."

Regina snickers as she leans back against Maleficent's chest.

Maleficent's arms slides down, and it doesn't take long before one of her hands ends up on Regina's abdomen.

"It's too so... No, you know what, never mind," Regina says with a headshake. If rubbing her belly is what makes Maleficent happy, then for gods sake, _let her_.

Maleficent purrs into Regina's ear and then she starts speaking. At first, it's low mutterings, and it sounds like utter nonsense, but as Regina starts paying attention, she realizes that Maleficent isn't speaking nonsense. She's speaking a different language.

"What was that?" she inquires.

Maleficent plants a kiss on her neck and says something in the same, melodic language.

"Are you speaking Dragon language?" Regina asks and twists her neck a little to look at her life partner.

Maleficent purrs again as another unfamiliar word rolls off her tongue.

"It's beautiful," Regina nods. "But I have no idea what you're saying right now."

Maleficent chuckles and says something else in the unfamiliar language. Even though Regina doesn't understand what's being said, she has to problem with recognizing the tone.

"You are teasing me," she says and mock pouts.

"Only a little," Maleficent chuckles.

"That's not fair when I don't understand what you're saying. You could be insulting me."

"I could," Maleficent says as her fingers circles Regina's abdomen slowly. "But I could also be telling you how much I love you."

Regina choses to go with that.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	8. Extra Baggage

**Operation Baby Dragon**

 **Extra baggage**

 _ **I**_ t actually takes three whole days before Regina finds herself to be human enough to leave the Forbidden Fortress and go back to Storybrooke.

She's still tired, and she can't for the life of her imagine _why_ , she has done nothing but sleeping the past few days, and she's also fucking _warm_ all the time, but adding these extra three days means that they've been here for a week already, and Regina remembers muttering something to Emma about being away for a week.

The time is up. It's time to go home.

Tired or not.

Maleficent stalls and fusses. Is Regina _certain_ she's up for portal jumping already?

Regina assures that yes, she's fine, and she's more than up for going home now.

"Wouldn't it be better to wait one more day?" Maleficent suggests sweetly.

"I don't think so," Regina says with a light shrug. "I love being back here with you, but..."

"We have to get back to our children." Maleficent finishes the sentences.

"Exactly."

Maleficent smiles as she reaches out and puts a hand on Regina's flat abdomen. "With one more in the making."

Regina chuckles a little and puts her hand over Mal's. It's strange, knowing that she's pregnant before her body even knows.

And the idea that there's a tiny little human growing inside her is... Well, enough to make her dizzy all over again.

"Our baby," Maleficent says gently and her hand becomes a bit warmer.

"She's not really a baby yet."

"And you still call her "she"," Maleficent teases.

Regina frowns. "Oh, right. I did."

Maleficent laughs as she removes her hand from Regina's stomach. "I suppose we're going home then. But not before I've found a few books in the library."

"There's plenty of books in Storybrooke."

"Not the kind of books that _I_ want."

Maleficent's "few books" turns out to be a whole bloody _stack_ of thick, heavy books, and Regina has several questions as the Dragon roughly forces the books into a satchel.

"Are you sure you are going to need _all_ of them?" she asks carefully.

"Oh yes, absolutely." Maleficent replies and curses a bit under her breath as she forces the books into the satchel.

"But don't you already know everything about dragons?" Regina jokes. She has spotted the odd language in one of the books.

Maleficent shrugs. "Doesn't hurt to brush up on it."

"Right." Regina shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "How common is it for dragons to choose a non-dragon life partner?"

"It's rare but not unheard of," Maleficent replies and grins triumphantly as she manages to push the books into the satchel without ripping it.

"And how common is it for the non-dragon partner to carry the baby?" Regina continues.

"Rare," Maleficent admits with a little grin. "It's mostly the dragons who carries the child. Simply because the... _creation_ involves too much magic for an ordinary human being."

"Did you know that before we started the process?"

"Yes," Maleficent says immediately. "And I also knew you would be able to take it. You don't have to worry about anything, sweetheart, you were perfectly safe the whole ti..."

"I _know_ ," Regina interrupts and chuckles. "I wasn't doubting you, I was just curious, that's all."

"Oh. Right."

"Bringing the books is a good idea," Regina says softly. "I'd like to know what's in store for me."

Maleficent chuckles a little. "Are you ready to leave, my dear?"

"Yes," Regina says, and she changes into her Storybrooke pantsuit and replaces the light blue dress. "Now I am."

"I suppose I have to change too," Maleficent mock-complains and flicks her own wrist. Soon she stands dressed in her Storybrooke suit and tie attire.

"You look nice," Regina says and smiles as Mal grasps a grey hat out of thin air and places it on her head. Her long blonde hair has been rolled into a bun.

"Thank you, my darling."

"But don't use magic to change clothes," the brunette scolds lightly. "All magic comes with a price. And I don't want you to pay it."

Maleficent chuckles slightly overbearingly and shakes her head.

But Regina ignores that and says: "Come on. Let's go home."

In the courtyard, Maleficent throws the magic bean, and once the swirling, purple pit appears, she sternly tells Regina to "hold on to her arm" when they jump.

"Why?" Regina asks and lifts an eyebrow.

"The two previous times we did this, you fell. And I don't want to risk you falling _now_."

"I'm pretty sure that's overdoing i..."

Maleficent glares at her.

Regina holds her hands up in mock surrender. "Fine. I'll hold on to your arm."

"Good girl," Maleficent smirks.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Don't start."

Maleficent grins shamelessly as she holds her arm out to Regina.

Regina takes hold of her arm, and together they jump into the swirling pit.

Despite finding it silly, holding on to Maleficent's arm actually helps, and Regina manages to stay upright as her feet finds solid ground again.

But portal jumping is still not her favorite way of travelling. She rubs her head slightly. It must be the aftershocks from being healed _and_ being infused with Dragon magic that's making her dizzy.

"You alright?" Maleficent asks.

"Yes, of course. I'm fine," Regina assures and lifts her head. They've landed right in the middle of the town square.

They barely get a chance to "land" before the thundering of feet running towards them reaches their ears.

"It came from the square!" Regina hears Emma proclaim loudly.

Regina chuckles. The Savior is ready to step into action. It's a good thing it wasn't a monster that just arrived in Storybrooke.

It doesn't take long before not only Emma, but also Snow and David comes storming towards them. But once they see that it's "just" Regina and Maleficent, they come to an abrupt stop, and it's almost comically.

"You can put that bow away, dear," Maleficent drawls and chuckles as she looks as Snow, ready to fight with her bow and arrow.

"Oh. Right." Snow mutters a bit embarrassed as she lowers the bow.

"Quite the reception," Regina jokes. "Maybe we should go away more often."

"Mom!" Henry interrupts as he comes barreling towards them. "You're back!"

"We are," Regina confirms. "And shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"Our teacher left because of a loud bang coming from the town square," Henry jokes and looks at Mary Margaret.

"Oh. Fair point."

David shakes his head and lowers his sword. "I'll go back to the station and tell Killian that there's no danger." The prince turns around and walks back towards the sheriff station.

Henry eagerly comes towards her. "Did it work?" he asks excitedly.

"It did," Regina says, unable to contain her smile.

"I knew it," Henry says and grins from ear to ear. "I knew it would work!"

"So did I," Maleficent interjects.

"Yes, yes, both of you are so smart," Regina says with a headshake.

"I'm so happy for you, Regina," Snow says gushingly.

"Thank you, dear."

Henry grins again as he hugs Regina, but the next second, the teenager pulls back and stares at the brunette with wide eyes. "Mom, are you okay?!"

"Yes?" Regina says, and blinks confused over his concern. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You are like... Insanely _warm_ ," Henry says and blinks. "Do you have a fever again?"

"No," Regina assures. This is strange. She _has_ been feeling a little warm, but she didn't except anybody else to pick up on it. She wasn't aware that it was _that_ bad. Maleficent hasn't mentioned anything either.

"Are you sure?" Henry says and takes Regina's hand. "You are burning up."

" _What_?" Regina says and looks at Maleficent. This doesn't make sense.

But before Maleficent gets a chance to answer, they are joined by Lily who's grinning as she walks towards them.

"You guys are back," the young brunette observes as she hugs Maleficent.

"Indeed," Maleficent replies, and she looks both surprised and happy over receiving a hug from Lily.

"So? Did it work?" Lily asks and releases her blonde mother again.

"Yeah, it did!" Henry says before either women gets a chance to respond.

"Nice," Lily grins. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thank you, Lily," Regina says.

Lily chuckles again as she leans in and hugs Regina too.

Regina automatically returns the hug, but she can feel how Lily stiffens for a second.

"Oh. Holy shit," Lily laughs as she gives Regina a second hug for good measurement.

"What?" Regina says confused.

"Extra baggage," Lily whispers into her ear.

"Beg your pardon?" Regina whispers back.

"We're the same temperature," Lily chuckles. "And unless there's some other explanation for your high temperature, then I'd say..."

"Dragon temperature," Maleficent says rather suddenly, and she looks like she has just solved a mystery.

"What?" Emma interjects and tilts her head curiously.

"The high temperature. That's your body adjusting to dragon DNA." Maleficent explains and her blue eyes gleams in that way they always do whenever she's the one to deliver new information.

"Dragon DNA?" Snow echoes and raises an eyebrow.

"Is there anything you'd like to announce?" Emma grins.

"No, of course not. It's too so..."

"She's pregnant." Maleficent interrupts and grins like the Cheshire cat.

"Right then. Let's announce it right away. And in the middle of the town square," Regina mutters dryly.

Maleficent scoffs. "Why wait? It's gonna be fairly obvious soon anyway."

"I'm getting a sister? Seriously?" Henry asks, and there's that grin again.

" _We_ are getting a sister," Lily corrects and chuckles.

"Right. _We_."

"You are," Regina confirms and smiles a little.

Henry grins as he hugs her again. "That's awesome, mom. But I'll need some time to get used to your, uhh... _New_ temperature."

"Is it really that bad?" Regina quietly wonders and looks at Maleficent.

Maleficent shrugs. "Forgive me for not noticing, but dragon temperature is the average for me. I'm not used to anything else."

"Congratulations, Regina," Snow interrupts and gives Regina a hug.

"Okay," Regina says a bit tamely. She wasn't expecting the princess to go as far as hugging her. "Thank you, dear."

"Oh!" Snow says as she pulls away from Regina. "Henry's right. You are _really_ warm."

"I don't understand how it can be that bad," Regina says and shakes her head. "I mean, I have been a little bothered by it, but..."

"You are adjusting fast," Maleficent says, and the way she says it sounds like praise.

"I guess..."

"Congratulations, Maleficent," Snow interrupts.

"Thank you," Maleficent replies and offers the princess a smile.

Snow immediately returns the smile.

"Yeah. Congratulations. Both of you," Emma says and grins. She settles for giving Regina's shoulder a slight squeeze. But even that makes her withdraw her hand fast. "Damn. How are you _not_ burning up right now?"

Regina shakes her head. She's beginning to wonder about that herself.

"Is there really that much of a difference?" Maleficent asks and takes Regina's hand again. The Dragon frowns. "I can't feel anything."

But Regina suddenly becomes aware that Maleficent doesn't feel warm anymore. Her temperature feels completely _normal_ , and it doesn't take Regina long to figure out that it doesn't have anything to do with Mal. It's because they're the same temperature now. Maleficent feels normal. Everybody else feels slightly... Colder.

Can that really be?

Regina frowns slightly as she takes Henry's hand in her own to test that theory. _He does. He does feel slightly_...

"What?" Henry asks and interrupts her train of thoughts.

"He feels colder, doesn't he?" Maleficent asks knowingly.

"He _does_ ," Regina nods. "Everyone does."

"That's normal," Maleficent immediately assures. "And I should have told you right away, but I didn't expect the change in your temperature to happen quite so fast."

Henry grins. "So, you have Dragon temperature now, mom?"

"I... Yes, apparently I do."

"Cool," the teenager says plainly.

"Quite the contrary," Regina says.

Despite it being a bad joke, both Lily and Maleficent laughs.

"Welcome in the family, mom," Lily chuckles.

Regina rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She'll just have to live with the fact that everyone around her feels colder now.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	9. Fire Within

**Operation Baby Dragon**

 **Fire Within**

 _ **S**_ omeone grabbing your stomach is making it awfully hard to sleep, and right now, that's exactly what's happening. Maleficent is moving her hands around on Regina's stomach, and she does it long enough to rouse Regina from her slumber.

Regina opens one eye. Then the other. Then she rolls over in the bed to face Maleficent. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for our daughter," Maleficent says like it's the most natural thing in the world and continues to move her hands around on Regina's stomach.

Regina laughs hoarsely and rubs the sleep from her eyes. "I've been pregnant for two days. I don't think you'll find her yet."

"Think again," Maleficent cackles. "Found her."

Regina blinks a little. "You're kidding me. That's _way_ too early."

"Darling, need I remind you that you're carrying _my_ child and not a completely human baby? Of course this is different, and of course I can feel her."

"How?" Regina asks confused. It's a little too early for another lesson in "dragon DNA".

Maleficent grasps Regina's hand and moves it around on the brunette's stomach. "She's right... here."

Regina's jaw goes ever so slightly slack at what she's feeling. There's a spot on her stomach that feels a bit warmer than the rest of her body. She can feel it, even though her temperature apparently is higher now.

"That's..." she runs out of words. How many physical signs of their daughter will there be?

"A spark is a spark," Maleficent teases.

"And that's apparently to be taken literally," Regina agrees and rolls on to her stomach. She has a distinct feeling it's too early to wake up.

"What are you doing?" Maleficent asks and her blonde hair brushes over Regina's shoulder. Is the Dragon leaning in?

"Going back to sleep?" Regina says muffled into the pillow.

"Must you?"

"I don't know if I _must_ ," Regina says and raises her head slightly not to talk into the pillow. "But it's really early, and..."

"Are you very tired, my love?" Maleficent quietly interrupts, and now Regina suddenly recognize the hushed tone.

"A little," Regina half-teases. "I don't know whether you know or not, but pregnant women sleeps a lot..."

"Do you think there's a way for me to somehow wake you?" Maleficent asks, and her blonde hair brushes over Regina's shoulder again.

"I don't know," Regina chuckles, "you could try."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Definitely."

Maleficent snickers quietly, and then she tugs slightly at Regina's pajama top. Pushes it down to expose her shoulder and drop a light kiss on it. Then on the other.

Regina exhales quietly. That feels good.

Maleficent pushes her pajama shirt up and out of the way and then drops another light kiss. This time on her newly exposed back.

That feels good too. But it doesn't exactly wake her up. It lulls her back to sleep.

"You are not doing a very good job," Regina says truthfully and chuckles. "I'm getting sleepy again."

"Is that so? Perhaps I should wake our daughter instead then. Turn around."

Regina turns around and Maleficent immediately pushes her pajama shirt up again. Then she lowers her mouth. This time, she kisses the warm spot on Regina's stomach, and _oh_ , that's not fair. That's a sensitive place. A hotspot. In more than one way.

And Maleficent knows that. Her blue eyes gleams with mischief as she pushes her blonde hair out of the way and then plants another soft kiss on Regina's stomach.

Regina swallows thickly and wets her lips.

Maleficent is grinning now. In a very sweet manner, but still grinning never the less. She drops another light kiss on Regina's stomach. A bit further down this time.

Regina opens and closes her hand repeatedly. This is _not_ making her sleepy. Well, her brain might still be a bit muddled from sleeping, but other parts of her are beginning to wake up and notice what Maleficent is doing.

And she's doing it very well. She hooks her fingers in Regina's pajama bottoms and tugs them down. Then she plants another kiss. This time on Regina's inner thigh.

Regina tugs her bottom lip in between her teeth. Another sensitive spot. And Maleficent knows that too. She's not stopping either. Another kiss, other thigh, and warm fingers drawing circles on the thigh she just abandoned.

Regina squirms a little.

"So warm now, little queen," Maleficent murmurs softly.

"I thought you- _oh!_ \- didn't notice." Honestly, it's _very_ hard to have a conversation when Maleficent is _nipping_ at her inner thigh.

"Perhaps not at first, but now that I _know_..." Maleficent doesn't finish the sentence. Instead she nips at Regina's inner thigh again.

"I think I can feel it too," Regina says almost musingly. That's definitely an understatement. At the moment, she wonders how the heat radiating from her body hasn't melted her pajama shirt yet. Or the bed for that matter.

"It's very refreshing," Maleficent says and nips a bit harder at her inner thigh.

Regina squirms again. "W-what is?"

"Experiencing someone being as warm as me for once." Maleficent snickers into her thigh. "I don't have to worry about burning you anymore, because physically, I can't. Not when my fire is inside you."

"So you _have_ been holding back in the past," Regina says and confirms a century old suspicion.

"Of course I have," Maleficent says as she comes up. Within seconds, she has effortlessly flipped them, so Regina is sitting on top of her.

"I often worried about burning you," Maleficent continues as she opens Regina's pajama shirt and slides it down her shoulders. "Especially when you were angry. That tickled my own temper and made it ever so difficult to keep things at bay."

"Well, fortunately enough, I'm not angry anymore. At least not much," Regina quips and places her hand on Mal's cheek. It's a little strange, really, feeling this new and less-warmer Maleficent. And it's even stranger knowing that it isn't Maleficent who is less warm. It's Regina who's temperature now matches Mal's.

"This is so fascinating," Maleficent says plainly as she slides her hands down Regina's now naked shoulders. "I am the warmest I've ever been with you, and you are not even flinching."

Regina shrugs. "It feels fine to me."

"You should be burning by now," Maleficent says, and her eyes gleam the way they always do when she stumbles over new knowledge.

"And who says I'm not?" Regina half-chuckles. Maybe she's not burning in the way Maleficent means, but she's _definitely_ burning in an entirely different way.

"Oh, right. We were in the middle of something, weren't we?"

"We were," Regina confirms. "But then you got all distracted by my new body temperature."

"Then perhaps I should make amends."

"I think that would be wise. You were the one who woke me in the middle of the night."

"That's true," Maleficent chuckles, and then her hand wanders down and into Regina's panties.

Regina's jaw goes a little slack at that.

"You're warm here too," Maleficent observes as she presses a soft, warm kiss to Regina's jaw.

"Mmm," Regina says halfheartedly.

"And wet too," Maleficent continues.

Regina swallows again and feels tempted to rest her forehead on the top of Mal's shoulder.

"You are getting warmer," Maleficent comments nonchalantly and slides her free hand up to squeeze Regina's left breast slightly.

"I know. I think I can feel it," Regina murmurs into Maleficent's shoulder.

"You _think_ you can feel it?" Mal echoes and chuckles lightly.

"Well, your _hand_ is a bit distracting," Regina defends and wiggles slightly on Maleficent's lap. "Both of them, actually."

Maleficent chuckles again. "I see."

"Did you wake me for a reason or are you just gonna keep on teasing m..." the rest of the sentence dies on Regina's lips the second Maleficent slides one finger inside her. A second digit quickly follows suit.

Regina's jaw drops again, and now she can _definitely_ feel herself getting warmer.

Maleficent can feel it too. Her palm wanders from Regina's breast to her naked back and splays wide.

"I really love your new temperature, little queen," she murmurs into Regina's neck. "Why don't you move a bit, hmm?"

Regina does as requested and moves herself up and down on Maleficent's fingers until they're pressed right against her g-spot. She shudders a little. Her breath speeds up.

"Keep going," Maleficent breathes into her ear. "You look so beautiful like this."

Regina moves her hips again, and the movement makes her take Maleficent's fingers in deeper. She loses the rhythm for a moment as her head lolls back and she moans deeply.

"Don't stop," Maleficent half-orders and her teeth scrapes over Regina's neck.

Regina shakes her head half-heartedly. She can't quite concentrate right now, and she can't quite find the right words to tell Maleficent right now. Everything is too distracting.

Maleficent chuckles once, and then she begins moving her fingers inside Regina. That rhythm is convincing too.

Regina gasps and on their own accord, her hips started moving again.

"That's it," Maleficent praises. "All you needed was a bit of help."

If they haven't been in the middle of doing what they are doing, Regina would probably have chuckled. But she can't do that right now. All she _can_ do is drop her head to the top of Mal's shoulder and moan deeply.

Maleficent's hand is pressed flat against her back, and she's pulling the brunette closer all the while her fingers keeps moving inside Regina.

"You are burning up," Maleficent murmurs into her ear.

That may be, but Regina can't focus on it. She can't even _feel_ it. The only thing she can feel is Maleficent's fingers moving inside her, and her own, impending orgasm. Her muscles are beginning to flutter slightly around Maleficent's fingers. She won't be able to last much longer.

Regina moans again and throws her head back as she starts moving her hips faster. Up and down, jerked, rapid movements until she's practically riding Maleficent's fingers.

Maleficent lowers her mouth. Her teeth scrapes over Regina's hard nipple, and then she's pulling the hard bud in between her teeth.

Regina releases a shattered little scream and clutches Maleficent's shoulders. Her hands slides slightly on slippery skin.

"I want you to come," Maleficent breathes as she releases her nipple. "Go on, little one. Come for me. Let me see you unravel."

And then she's kissing Regina, and it's warm and it's messy, and its exactly what Regina needs. It's that final push over the edge, and she moans into Maleficent's mouth as she comes around her fingers. Muscles spasming and brain clouding for a moment. And it might not be just as intense as it was when they created the spark growing inside her, but the world still spins for a moment.

Regina feels herself melting completely on Maleficent's lap. Metaphorically, of course. Not physically. That wouldn't be good.

But metaphorically is _definitely_ good. Her body goes completely limp. By some mere miracle, she succeeds in breaking their kiss and resting her forehead on Mal's shoulder again. Her arms ends up draped loosely around Maleficent's neck. That's the best she can do right now.

She whines a little as slender fingers are withdrawn from within her.

Maleficent rubs her back soothingly up and down, up and down, and at some point, Regina manages to unwrap her legs and clumsily get of Maleficent's lap. She lies back against the mattress and tries to catch her breath. This was _definitely_ worth being woken up in the middle of the night for.

"Regina," Maleficent says gently.

"Mmmm," Regina says halfheartedly and keeps her eyes closed. She's not quite ready for conversation.

"Regina," Maleficent says again and tries to peel her hand away from the mattress.

"In a minute," Regina groans. Yes. She'll reciprocate in a moment. Surely, Mal can wait a minute, right?

Maleficent chuckles lightly and tugs at her hand again. "Regina, love, you might want to move your hands from the sheet."

Regina opens her eyes reluctantly and looks up her life partner. "Why?"

"Look," Maleficent says gently and nods towards the sheet they're lying on.

"And just what am I supposed to be looking a..." Regina blinks and doesn't finish the sentence. She just moved her hands, and now there's two rather crispy smelling handprints imprinted on the sheet.

"What the..." she mutters as she sits up in the bed. "Did I... Did I just _do_ that?!"

"Yes, you did," Maleficent confirms, half impressed, half surprised. "I'll say. That's rather remarkable, my darling."

Regina stares at the two handprints.

"What is it?" Maleficent asks and frowns slightly before she seemingly realizes what's bothering Regina. "Oh, I'm sorry about the sheet, darling. I'll help you buy new ones tomorrow."

"To hell with the sheets," Regina exclaims as she quickly gets behind Maleficent and inspects her back. "Are _you_ okay?! Did I burn..."

"No, darling," Maleficent gently interrupts. "I'm fine. You didn't burn me."

"Are you _sure_?" Regina says as she runs her fingers over Maleficent's back just to check. To make sure.

"Regina, I'm _alright_ ," Maleficent gently assures as she turns around and grasps Regina's elbows to draw her closer. "You're okay. Nothing happened."

Regina breathes a sigh of relief and looks down at her hands. "How am I supposed to control this? What if I end up actually burning someone? What if I end up burning _Henry_?"

"You won't," Maleficent says and pecks her cheek. "This won't happen on a day-to-day basis."

"It happened _now_ ," Regina mutters.

"Because I overheated you a little," Maleficent chuckles.

Regina looks back at the two handprints on the sheets. "A _little_?!"

"You could have ended up scorching the ceiling. But you didn't."

"The _ceiling_?" Regina echoes and her voice goes a bit shrill. " _That_ can't happen. I have to learn to control this!"

"I'll help you," Maleficent soothes and rubs her back again. "And you need to calm down. Getting so upset isn't good for the baby."

"I could have _harmed_ you!"

"No, you couldn't," Maleficent says and laughs sweetly. "Darling, I'm _used_ to this. I'm used to warm temperatures."

Regina ignores that. "You've never ended up _burning_ anything when we..."

"Because I've had many, many years to learn how to control it." Maleficent interrupts.

Regina sits back on her heels and rubs her face. "And I have nine months. Great. How am I supposed to learn to control _this_ in just nine months?!"

"Who says you need to?" Maleficent asks calmly. "I have a distinct feeling it will only happen in this particular situation, and I really don't mind it."

" _I_ mind it," Regina says gravely. "I don't care what you say, I _could_ have harmed you, and I _could_ have accidentally ended up setting something on fire!"

"And fortunately enough, both of us are quite good at putting out fires."

Regina ignores that. "You have to help me learn to control this. Otherwise I can't touch you until after this baby has been born. I will _not_ risk hurting you."

"Let's not be drastic," Maleficent says and cups her cheek. "Of course I'll help you control this. Of course I will."

"Thank you."

"Now _please_ touch me," Maleficent says and reaches for her hand.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Regina asks hesitantly and draws her hand away from Maleficent.

"Of course I'm sure."

Regina reaches up and brushes her fingertips over Maleficent's cheek.

"See?" Maleficent says gently. "I didn't melt on the spot."

"I don't think that's very funny."

"I'm sorry, my darling. I'll refrain from making any jokes," Maleficent vows.

"And you'll help me control this, right?"

Maleficent shuffles forward on her heels and pecks Regina's lips once. "Of course I will. My little apprentice."

Regina chuckles at the old joke between them. Once an apprentice, always an apprentice.

"I love you," she tells the Dragon.

"And I, you," Maleficent says and slides a hand down to touch Regina's abdomen. "Both of you."

Regina chuckles again. It's still a little strange knowing that there's a tiny little life growing inside her.

"Kiss me," Maleficent says plainly.

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure _that's_ safe?" she can't resist teasing.

"Of course I'm sure," Maleficent says and shakes her head. "There's no need for concern, little one."

Regina leans forward and kisses Maleficent. Lightly at first, but Maleficent isn't interested in holding back, so the kiss soon grows more intense, and Regina's arms winds around Maleficent's neck.

Regina has a distinct feeling she's getting warmer all over again, but Maleficent doesn't comment on it. She probably doesn't even notice it. Maybe she's too distracted by the fact that Regina is nudging her onto her back and wiggling to be on top of her.

"I should wake you up at night more often," Maleficent comments and grins up at Regina.

"More often?" Regina echoes and pulls Mal's nightgown over her head. "I think you've done this more often than I can remember."

"Oh, right. I have. But never in this bed."

"No, not in this bed." Regina agrees and runs her fingers over Mal's ribcage.

Maleficent shivers underneath her, but Regina suddenly stills with her fingers on Mal's body. Her fingers are glowing, and little flames are erupting from her fingertips.

Maleficent lifts her head and, spots the source for Regina's stillness, and gently grasps her hand. "It's okay, little queen. I can't feel it."

"You can't?" Regina says doubtfully. Maybe she should move her fingers.

"No," Maleficent says gently.

"You're not just saying that because you don't want me to stop, right?"

"I would never lie to you, my darling," Maleficent firmly assures. "I can't feel those flames erupting from your fingertips. You have my word."

Regina smiles a little at sincerity in Mal's words. "Then I suppose it's okay."

"It's more than okay. Now _please_ touch me."

"I _am_ touching you."

"You know what I mean. Touch me properly."

Regina slides both her hands up and cups Maleficent's breasts. "Is _this_ properly?"

"Mmm, it is," Maleficent breathes. "Now come here and kiss me."

Regina laughs as she bows her head and kisses Maleficent.

Maleficent's arms immediately locks around her and pulls her down on top of the blonde. Regina is trapped. But only for a moment. After a bit of wiggling she's able to slide her hand down and cup Maleficent's core.

Maleficent moans into her mouth, and Regina has a feeling that the Dragon is getting a bit warm too.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. What To Expect

**Operation Baby Dragon**

 **What to expect...**

 _ **T**_ hey've finished today's work at the Town Hall and decided on going to Granny's to get lunch.

Regina is busy eating her sandwich, and Maleficent... Well, Maleficent is busy staring. At Regina.

And that's nothing new, but it has been going on for the past ten minutes or so. Time to get an explanation.

So Regina turns her head and looks at her life partner. "Is there something I can help you with, or...?"

"When is she gonna show up?" Maleficent asks and tilts her head curiously.

"When's who gonna show up?"

"Odile."

"In nine months," Regina says a bit flatly. "Surely, you _do_ know tha..."

"Of _course_ I know that," Maleficent interrupts and rolls her eyes. "I meant when can people tell that you're pregnant? When can people actually _see_ it?"

"Oh," Regina says and puts her sandwich down. She actually isn't quite sure about that herself, but she _has_ been doing some reading about it online. "I think when I'm around sixteen weeks pregnant."

"Really? it takes that long?"

"Usually, yes," Regina nods. "Why? Didn't it take that long with you?"

"I don't know," Maleficent admits. "I spend most of my pregnancy in Dragon form. One day I turned back into a human and Lily was just..." the blonde gestures to her abdomen. "There."

"I see," Regina says and chuckles. "I'm afraid you have to be a little patient this time around."

"It would appear so." Maleficent reaches across the table and takes Regina's hand. "But I can live with that."

"Good." Regina smiles.

"You are one week pregnant today," Maleficent says and grins.

"Has it been a week already? My, how time flies," Regina replies amusedly. One week since the Big Magic Show. One week since That Night. That night where she and Maleficent practically melted into one for a moment.

That was a special night.

The door to the diner opens and Henry comes in. He has spent the night and morning at his grandparents, as he so often does. Snow is trailing behind him.

"Hi, mom. Hey, Mal," the teenager says as he sits down next to them.

"Hi honey, how was school?" Regina asks. She wants to raise her hand and ruffles his hair, but she can't. And for two simple reasons. One: Henry has developed this habit of scowling at her whenever she ruffles his hair. And two: physically, she's much, much too warm to touch him right now. The "excess warmth" is still a problem. It hasn't gone away on its own, and Regina is currently considering whether something needs to be done about it. She isn't sure _what_ , but she would like to be able to touch her son.

It might be awfully romantic that Maleficent is the only one who can touch her fully without being burned, but the poetic effect is wearing off. Regina isn't just the life partner of a Dragon. She's also Henry's mother.

"It was okay," Henry says with a light shrug. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. Just fine."

Henry grins as he very briefly reaches out and touches his mother's hand. "Dragon temperature," he comments. "Again."

"I know," Regina sighs and shoots Mal a glance. "Someone told me it would wear off, but clearly it hasn't yet."

"It will," Maleficent says. "I promise. It just needs to... settle in a bit."

"Right."

"Is that a fancy for not knowing when it will go away?" Henry asks cheekily.

Maleficent raises an amused eyebrow at that. "You know, where I come from, it's usually the dragons who carries the child. This is a bit different."

"Because you guys chose that Mom was the one to carry the baby."

"Chose?" Maleficent echoes. "Oh no, that was not a choice. That dream I had about Odile was a _prophecy_."

"Right. So you've said," Henry nods and his eyes sparkles. He's deeply interested in knowing everything about dragons.

Someone clears their throat, and when Regina looks up, Snow is standing by their table.

"I've got something for you," she says before Regina gets the chance to open her mouth.

"Okay?" Regina says and blinks a little in surprise. "And what is that then?"

Snow smiles broadly as she reaches within a bag and presents Regina with a book.

"Oh," Regina says and looks at the book. _What To Expect When You're Expecting._

"That's very nice of you," Regina continues. "And I really appreciate it, but isn't that a little early?"

"It's never too early to prepare," Snow says briskly and shrugs. "And I had a hunch you didn't have many books about this particular subject."

"I don't have _any_ books about this subject," Regina acknowledges. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Snow smiles. "This was pretty much my bible when I was pregnant with Neal. Now it's yours. Keep it. I'm sure you'll find it just as helpful as I did."

And with that, the princess smiles at Maleficent and then walks over to the door to great her husband who just walked in with Neal in his arms.

"What's that?" Maleficent asks interested and looks at the book.

"A book that can answer all your questions."

"Pardon?"

"It's a book about pregnancy," Regina explains. "Snow seems to think I need it now."

"You _do_ need it now, mom," Henry grins.

"I know," Regina quickly assures. But it actually hasn't quite sunk in yet. The fact that she's actually pregnant.

"Interesting," Maleficent says briskly as she snatches the book from Regina and opens it. "Let's see then."

She reads with great interest and makes little noises of excitement whenever she stumbles over a new fact.

Regina suffocates a smile. Watching Maleficent read is quite entertaining.

Henry seems to think so too. The teenager grins.

"You are supposed to get nauseous around week six," Maleficent informs Regina as she looks up from the book. "Did you know that?"

"Yes," Regina nods and tries not to cringe. "I did in fact know that. It's called morning sickness."

"Hmm. Interesting. I didn't have that," Maleficent says.

"You didn't?"

"No, I just wasn't hungry." Maleficent says with a light shrug. "Maybe it's because I was in dragon form."

"Yes, that's probably why."

"Hmm, what's next?" Maleficent continues as she flips a few pages forward. "Fatigue. Mood swings. Bloating."

"How delightful," Regina says a bit dryly as Henry chuckles next to her.

"What's wrong with that?" Maleficent asks and frowns. "You are _supposed_ to get bigger."

"Yes, I know that," Regina says and decides to just agree with her life partner. Because said life partner has a point.

"And this book says that you'll get really tired in the first two months or so," Mal continues. "That _does_ sounds familiar. I slept a lot when I was carrying Lilith."

"I can live with being a bit sleepy," Regina says.

Maleficent frowns as she flips forward in the book. "Darling, are you aware over how much stuff we're gonna need? Car seat. Bottles. Baby carriers. Stroller. A crib. A highchair. A _baby monitor._ Whatever that may be. Nursing pillows. Nipple cream..."

Next to them, Henry coughs rather loudly.

"A lot of stuff then," Regina interrupts and snatches the book out of Maleficent's hands. "Now give me that. Before you psych yourself out completely."

"Are you implying that I'll get cold feet?" Maleficent asks and narrows her eyes dangerously at Regina. "Because _that_ is not very funny, little queen."

"I didn't say that," Regina quickly assures and opens the book to flip through it herself.

This could very possibly psych _her_ out. She's practically being attacked by sentences such as: _baby dropping. Cervix dilating. Cramps. Mucus plug. Strong contractions. Water breaking._

She tries not to grimace as she reaches the chapter about _The Three Stages of Labor._

 _Phase 1: Early (latent) labor._

 _The first of the three stages of labor,_ _called the latent phase, is usually the longest, but thankfully it's also the least intense by far. Over a span of time from several hours to several weeks, often without noticeable or bothersome contractions, or over a period of no-doubt-about-it contractions,_ _your cervix will dilate_ _(open) to 3 centimeters and efface (thin out)._

Well, that sounds fun.

Stage 2 sounds even better. _Active Labor._

 _The second stage, or active phase, of labor usually lasts from two to three-and-a-half hours (with a wide range of what's considered normal) as your cervix dilates to 7 centimeters. You'll usually be in the hospital or birthing center by this phase, or if you're delivering at home, your midwife should be with you by now._

Regina tries not to think too much of the "with a wide range of what's considered normal". And the word "dilates". She tries not to think too much of that either.

 _Your contractions will grow more concentrated and increasingly more intense — in other words, painful. As they become stronger and longer (typically lasting 40 to 60 seconds, with a distinct peak halfway through) and more frequent (coming every three to four minutes, though the pattern may not be regular), you can expect to feel all of the following (you won't feel pain_ _if you've had an epidural_ _by this point):_

So basically, she'll just be in pain and unable to speak. Great. Wonderful. Maybe she can curse herself through labors or something like that.

There's a long paragraph about "breathing exercises". She'll have to memorize those for later. She'll most likely need them.

And then there's the epidural business. Does she want a medicated birth or an _un_ medicated birth?

Her first imminent response is that she wants and unmedicated birth. _If Snow White could give birth to Emma in the middle of a Dark Curse_...

The book also recommends walking around. But how's she supposed to do that if she's in pain?

Maybe the urge will come naturally.

 _Phase Three: Transitional (Advanced) Labor_.

 _During the third stage, called transitional labor — the last, most intensive phase — your cervix will dilate from 7 to its final 10 centimeters. Fortunately it's also the shortest, generally lasting from 15 minutes to an hour (though it can sometimes take up to three hours)._

Okay, now she's definitely psyched out. _Three hours_?!

 _Suddenly, the intensity of contractions picks up. They may become very strong and 60 to 90 seconds long, and with very intense peaks that last for most of the contraction. Some women, particularly those who have given birth before, may experience multiple peaks. Because they're spaced only about two or three minutes apart, it may seem as though you barely get to relax before the next contraction begins._

The list of things she'll feel in this next "phase" is long. And it includes: _Strong pressure, crampy legs that might shake uncontrollably, drowsiness, a tightening sensation in throat or chest, nausea and/or vomiting, fatigue, rectal pressure, urge to push_ , _burning sensation,_ etc. etc.

"Darling?"

"Hmm?" Regina looks up.

"You've gone quiet," Maleficent says. "You know I don't like when you go quiet."

"I was just reading about labor pains," Regina says with false enthusiasm. "That's gonna be so much fun."

"Oh," Maleficent says gently.

Regina closes the book. "I think I'm saving the _Pushing The Baby Out_ chapter for tomorrow."

"Or for another day perhaps?" Maleficent suggests and flicks her wrist to make the book disappear.

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"I don't want you to get all nervous." Maleficent says plainly. "Start with the chapter _First Signs of Pregnancy_."

"Giving birth _is_ a pretty crucial part of pregnancy," Regina does her best to joke.

"Yes, but not a relevant one yet. I don't want you to get nervous."

"She's right, mom," Henry chirps in.

"As I always am," Maleficent chuckles.

That's when the door to the diner opens and Emma and Killian steps inside. Killian quickly heads for the counter, probably to order coffee, but Emma comes over to Regina, Mal and Henry, and the teasing is obviously in the blonde's voice when she greets her son with a: "hey kid, where's the girlfriend?"

" _Mom_." Henry says flatly and turns his gaze to the ceiling like Emma is completely ridiculous, but the pink tinge is obvious in his cheeks.

"Ohh, he looks _exactly_ like you when he does that," Maleficent comments interested and grins at Regina.

"He does?" Emma asks and turns her attention to Maleficent.

"Oh yes, I've seen that expression on Regina's face many, many times. Haven't I, darling?"

"I can't imagine when," Regina dismisses. But she might have made that face quite a few times.

"Yes you do," Maleficent teases and snickers. "Your memory is as good as mine."

Regina just shrugs.

"How's Baby Dragon doing?" Emma asks and laughs a little.

"Baby Dragon is barely here yet," Regina scolds mildly.

"What nonsense," Maleficent interjects. "Of course Odile is here. Do you think that warm spot on your stomach is a joke?"

"No, of course not."

"Warm spot?" Emma asks puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's supposed to mean that there's a spot on my stomach that's warmer than the rest of me," Regina quickly explains. "A spot where we can feel the baby."

"Odile," Maleficent immediately corrects.

"Right. Odile."

"Seriously?" Emma asks. "You can _feel_ her? Already?"

"Yes. Well, we can feel her _warmth_ ," Regina half-jokes.

"Wow. That's really..."

"Dragon-y?" Henry suggests and grins.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Next thing might be scales," Regina jokes. "Or fire breath."

"Don't be silly, darling." Maleficent drawls. "You won't get scales. Or fire breath. But you might get a certain fondness for red meat."

Regina stares at her life partner. "Is that a joke?"

"No?" Maleficent says confused. "Why would it be?"

"I don't eat red meat," Regina says plainly. "I don't like it."

"You're going to," Maleficent says plainly.

"And you know that because...?"

"Because I've read it in one of the books I brought from my library."

 _Okay then._ Regina takes a moment to digest _that_. She doesn't like red meat. She doesn't even like when her meat is medium rare. And now Maleficent tells her that she's going to _like_ red meat?

"Am I going to transform into a dragon too?" she inquires and pretends to take this new information in strides.

"No, I don't believe so, sweet one."

Regina raises an eyebrow. "You don't _believe so_? Excuse me, but you don't sound very certain about..."

"You are _not_ gonna transform into a dragon," Maleficent interrupts firmly, but looks ever so slightly hurt as she continues: "but even if you did, what would be so bad about it? I assure you, it's not horrible."

Regina softens slightly at that. "I never said it was. But I'm not used to having wings like you are."

Emma chuckles as she and Killian sits down at a nearby table.

"No, I guess you're not," Mal says with a chuckle. "I recall a certain someone who used to _beg_ me to teach her how to transform into a dragon, though."

"You did?" Henry asks Regina and grins.

"Yes," Regina openly admits. "I was rather fascinated about the idea of flying."

"Exactly," Maleficent says with false sadness. "And now you're practically balking at the idea of being a dragon..."

"I am _not_ ," Regina says firmly. "I'm just saying it would be quite the shock if that was to happen."

Maleficent snickers lightly. "It's not gonna happen. I assure you."

"Very well then."

Maleficent snickers again as she moves from the chair to the bench Regina is sitting on. Within seconds, her hands are wandering to Regina's belly.

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"I'm talking to our daughter," Maleficent defends.

"I wish I could do that too," Henry says and pouts a little.

"I promise you, you will be able to," Regina assures. "I'll throw some extra fireballs to get rid of the excess warmth or something."

"Do that," Henry snickers. "I wanna feel Odile too."

Regina smiles at that and then turns to Mal: "we have to do something about that extra heat. I'm willing to give it one more week, but..."

"I'll search through every book I brought," Maleficent promises.

"Yes, please do," Regina jokes. "There are handprints everywhere on my desk at the town hall."

Maleficent smirks rather shamelessly, and Regina knows exactly why. The desk isn't the only thing she's been leaving handprints on.

 _That reminds me, we need new sheets. Thinking about it, maybe we should buy a stack._

Yes, that's probably a good idea. It's terribly difficult to "just" sleep at night, and quite a few sheets has already perished because of it.

Maleficent's grin widens, and Regina has a distinct feeling that the Dragon is listening in on her thoughts.

Regina frowns softly at her life partner. That's not a very nice thing to do. _Stop reading my thoughts, dragon._

"Hey."

Both Regina and Maleficent looks up. Lily is standing at their table.

"Hi, honey," Regina greets their daughter before she can stop herself.

But Lily doesn't even roll her eyes at it. She just chuckles as she sits down next to them.

"Where's Esme?" Maleficent inquires.

"Working late at the animal shelter, so I was thinking about coming over for dinner later."

"That would be nice," Regina smiles.

"What are we having?" Lily teases.

"Red meat," Regina says sardonically.

Maleficent laughs wholeheartedly at that.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	11. Serenity

**Operation Baby Dragon**

 **Serenity**

 _ **R**_ egina has never been touched as much as she has since Mal re-entered her life.

Like this morning, for instance. Regina is lying on her side, all tangled up in the duvet. Her eyes are closed. She could very well have been asleep, and yet Maleficent is still pushing her pajama shirt up and baring her stomach.

Regina makes a little disgruntled sound when warm fingers lands on her bare skin.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?" she asks her life partner.

"You don't need sleep. You need to be touched," Maleficent says plainly.

"Oh, I do, do I?" Regina tries her best to sass, but she isn't quite awake enough to sass.

"You do," Maleficent replies completely seriously. "You're touch starved, little one. I could already feel that when we were in Camelot."

Regina mutters something again. It's quite possible that Maleficent has a point there.

"So, you don't deny it then?" Maleficent murmurs.

"I like being touched," Regina says with a little half-chuckle as Mal's long fingers strokes her flat abdomen. "But right now I have a distinct feeling that you're not quite touching _me_."

"I'm touching the both of you," Maleficent brushes her off.

"Oh yes?"

"Mmm. Little one and _littlest_ one."

Regina rumbles with laughter at that and rolls onto her stomach, burying her mouth in the pillow to suffocates her uncontrollable laugher.

Now Maleficent is the one who mutters in discontent. She gives Regina a soft nudge as she rolls the brunette onto her back again. "You need to be touched, little queen."

"You just want to touch our baby," Regina accuses with a slight grin.

"No, I want to touch the _both_ of you," Maleficent says firmly as she places her other hand on Regina's cheek. "See?"

"You're making me warm," Regina points out and yawn. Her temperature is definitely rising.

"I know," Maleficent chuckles warmly. "Dragon DNA attracts Dragon DNA. You'll just have to live with that, sweet one."

Regina chuckles too. This is hardly the worst thing she's ever lived with. She suppresses another yawn. This morning reminds her of one of the few ones they had when they were in Camelot with the rest of the "family". This is quite calming. Almost serene.

"Do you remember that time..."

"Yes," Regina teasingly interrupts. Because she remembers _everything_ that has happened between her and Mal. The good and the bad things.

Maleficent rolls her blue eyes and then continues as if she wasn't just interrupted: "Do you remember that time I caught you wearing one of my dresses?"

"Yes, I do," Regina nods with a slight grin. "I think you punished me."

"Mmm, I do believe I did."

Regina brushes a strand of hair behind her ear as she tries to decipher why Maleficent is thinking back to that particular memory. Is she just getting nostalgic, or...?

"Do you want to punish me right _now_?" she asks. That could very well be the reason why Maleficent chose to bring this up.

"Do you _want_ me to punish you?" Maleficent shoots back and cackles.

Regina debates that for a second. Well, that would certainly be _one_ way to start her morning, but...

"I don't think I've garnered myself such treatment," Regina says. Maybe punishment isn't what she's after this morning when it really comes to it.

"Then what sort of treatment _have_ you garnered?" Maleficent asks silkily as her hands comes up and she starts to slowly unbutton Regina's pajama shirt.

"Well, firstly, I'd like you to show a little restrain," Regina drawls.

"You want me to _stop_?" Maleficent asks and her fingers, which had been toying with the next button in Regina's pajama shirt, immediately stills.

"That wasn't what I said," Regina chuckles. "I said you need to show a little _restrain_."

"Oh," Maleficent breathes, and Regina can almost see the metaphorical light bulb above her head. "Is _that_ what you want, little queen?"

"Yes," Regina confirms and grins up at her life partner. "That's what I want."

"Well in that case..." Maleficent purrs as she guides Regina's wrists up above her head. "Grab the headboard, my darling."

"Yes, Mistress," Regina says and tries to keep a straight face. It's been a while since she last used Maleficent's old "title".

"Playful," Maleficent comments as she effortlessly ties Regina's wrists to the headboard. "I like it."

"I know you do. Mistress," Regina chuckles. God, it's been forever and a day since she last let Maleficent restrain her like this.

"Is this alright for you, little one?" Maleficent asks as she pulls at the ties that binds Regina's wrists.

"Yes, it's fine. Don't worry, they're not too tight. Mistress."

Maleficent offers a smile. "You know, you don't _have_ to call me that, darling."

"I want to," Regina assures. "Like in the good old days."

"I remember those," Maleficent jokes. "I've tied your wrists to the headboard many a time, my darling."

"That you have," Regina chuckles.

"And it's a privilege to get the chance to do it again," Maleficent continues and gives Regina a light kiss on the cheek.

Regina snickers again. "Once I start to actually grow, we might not get that many opportunities to do this."

"I certainly appreciate your resourcefulness, little queen," Maleficent murmurs. "As long as we're careful _here_..." her hands slides down to Regina's flat abdomen again. "Everything should be okay."

"Mmm," Regina agrees. "But just for the record, you don't have to be careful in other places."

"You want me to hard on you, little queen?"

"Maybe," Regina admits without a lick of shame.

"Then I suggest you start addressing me properly."

" _Mistress_ ," Regina teasingly amends and rubs her foot up and down Mal's pajama clad leg.

"That's better," Maleficent purrs into her neck. "Good girl."

Something warm sizzles down Regina's spine at that. This is familiar, so familiar. She's twenty years old again. No time, no events has passed between them. They're still _right there_.

But of course, time _has_ passed. She's a little older, a little smarter. And not to mention _pregnant with a dragon baby._

Regina exhales a little when Maleficent finds that sensitive spot on her neck and starts pulling slightly at the skin with her teeth. The blonde's hands slides up and she swiftly undoes the rest of the buttons in Regina's pajama shirt.

Regina yanks a little at her bonds when she feels the chill hit her breasts. The fact that she's restrained makes the space between her legs go a bit warmer. A bit tighter.

 _God_ , she has missed this. More than she realized.

"Someone likes this," Maleficent slyly comments when she earns herself another moan from Regina.

"Yes, Mistress," Regina says plainly. The response might sound a bit automatic, but it's the best thing she can muster right now. She's too busy _feeling_.

"You are getting warmer," Maleficent teases. "We'll need new sheets after this."

"You'll make sure I won't burn the ceiling, right?"

"Of course, my darling."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Now hush," Maleficent says with faux sternness. "Not one more word out of your mouth, little one."

Regina doesn't respond to that command. She just keeps her mouth firmly shut.

"Good girl," Maleficent praises. "Now let's see how quiet you _can_ be." she trails her kisses lower and lower until she's blowing hot air on Regina's nipple.

Regina's toes curls at that, but she keeps her mouth shut. Maleficent isn't gonna win this one.

It's been a while since they've been together like _this_. Since they did something that involved bondage and use of Maleficent's old "title", and now Regina begins to fully understand how much she has missed this particular aspect of their relationship. The trust. The psychology behind it. How her mind goes blank, and pleasantly so. And how she's focused entirely and one hundredth percent on Maleficent.

It's plain _nice_ to have a quiet moment where she doesn't have to think of villains and curses. It's nice to have a moment where her only concern is to follow the rules Maleficent sets up for her.

"You _have_ gone quiet," Maleficent notes and pulls slightly at the skin on Regina's neck again.

"I was just thinking, Mistress."

"Oh, I see," Maleficent murmurs into her neck. "And is there something special on your mind, sweetheart?"

"No. I'm just..." Regina grins a little at her life partner. "I'm just really enjoying this."

"How happy I am to hear that, sweetheart," Maleficent says and grins right back at her.

Re-kindling that particular aspect of their relationship is easier than expected. Maleficent being Maleficent easily reverts into the "Mistress" role, and Regina finds that she herself surprisingly easy finds her "place", so to speak.

She might as well be twenty years old and eager to please again.

But it's all good. It's all so natural, and Regina is immensely grateful for getting _this_ back. She got a taste of it while they were in Camelot, and later when it was just her and Mal in the Fortress, but there wasn't really time to fully re-kindle that part of their relationship.

But now there is. And now they're taking advantage of it.

For as long as they can. Pretty soon Regina's stomach will start to grow, and things will get complicated. They'll have to "settle" for vanilla then.

But obviously, that's okay. Anything for Baby Dragon. As long as Baby Dragon is comfortable. That's the only thing that matters.

 _Odile,_ Regina mentally corrects herself. Not "Baby Dragon". Odile is what they're naming their daughter. She might as well get used to that.

Regina moans and yanks a little at her bonds when Maleficent's tongue slides over her nipple. It would appear that "thinking time" is over.

"So you _are_ still with me, my darling," Maleficent teases. "Good. I was just checking."

"Of course I'm with you, Mistress," Regina assures and does her best to not to sass. As explained earlier, punishment isn't what she's after on this particular morning.

"Tell me my darling," Maleficent purrs as she blows hot air on Regina's nipple. "How does it feel to be tied to the bed and be completely at my mercy?"

"It feels amazing, Mistress," Regina says truthfully.

"Good, good. So you are entirely comfortable, my dear?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good. Because I reckon we will be here a while," Maleficent teases.

"That sounds good, Mistress," Regina says and flashes her life partner a rather naughty grin.

Maleficent laughs and shakes her head slightly. "You are bad," she softly accuses.

"You better make me good, then," Regina teases.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow and gives Regina's still pajama clad thigh a very soft swat.

"Mistress," Regina immediately amends and tries not to let Mal know how much that little swat affected her.

"Good girl," Maleficent praises and her grin goes wolfish as she undoes the strings on Regina's pajama bottoms. "Why don't we get you out of these clothes, hmm?"

"T-that's a good idea, Mistress," Regina says and swallows thickly when the pajama bottoms are pushed down her legs.

Maleficent grins at her, and then it would appear she gets a tiny bit side tracked. She bows her head and dots kiss after kiss all over Regina's flat abdomen.

Regina swallows again when she feels that particular spot on her stomach warm up even further. It's difficult to explain, how she can feel how warm it is without being harmed because of it. She's fully aware over how warm it is, but that warmth is somehow a part of her now. The Dragon magic co-exists beautifully with her own magic.

Regina gives a muffled cry when Maleficent plants another kiss on her stomach, and the brunette raises her head slightly to look at her life partner. "Mistress?"

"Yes, my darling?" Maleficent mutters into her skin.

"I hate to be rude, but I think you're getting sidetracked," Regina comments. "Fawning over the baby wasn't what you were doing."

"You're right, that _is_ rude," Maleficent drawls. "Be careful with your comments, my darling." She chuckles. "But you are absolutely right, though. I _did_ in fact get sidetracked."

"Come back to me," Regina jokes and chuckles back.

Maleficent's attention immediately switches from the baby and back to Regina. And then she does exactly what Regina requested. She comes back to her. And she does it in a particular marvelous way that makes Regina cry out and yank at her bonds once more.

Thanks to their extended morning in bed, Regina feels quite renewed, and positively energic. Even when it comes to the stack of paperwork on her desk.

Paperwork is a piece of cake today, and after powering through for most of the day, Regina decides to swing by Granny's on her way back from the office.

In the diner, she finds Henry sitting on one of the tall barstool, flipping through one of his comic books. He's getting less and less interested in his comic books, and for a moment Regina feels an almost childlike joy at seeing her son reading his comics.

Somehow, she has to accept that he's growing up.

"Any news from the Avengers?" she jokes as she sits down next to him.

Henry chuckles and rolls his eyes a little. "Where's Mal?" the teenager inquires.

"I think she's having another dragon lesson with your sister," Regina replies.

"And my _other_ sister?" Henry asks and grins again as she looks at Regina's flat stomach. "How's _she_ doing?"

"I think she's having a grand old time," Regina smiles. Given how warm she is right now, Odile is surely happy.

"Is it strange?" Henry asks spontaneously. "Being that warm all the time?"

"It's an adjustment," Regina willingly admits.

"Does it hurt?"

"No," Regina smiles. "It's just a little peculiar from time to time." She grows serious again. "And we're working on finding a way, so I can contain it instead of being too warm to touch."

Henry smiles. "As long as it doesn't hurt you."

"It doesn't," Regina quickly assures.

Henry closes his comic book and looks a bit thoughtfully into the air without actually seeing anything.

"Henry?" Regina asks. "Is everything okay?"

"You and Maleficent should get married," Henry says spontaneously.

"Oh," Regina says surprised. She wasn't exactly expecting _that_. "But Henry, essentially, we already _are_ married. We're..."

"Life partners," Henry quickly finishes the sentence. "Yeah, I know. Stronger than a marriage. But still. It would be kinda cool if you got married."

"Why?" Regina chuckles. "If you want a new suit you just have to ask, Henry. There's no need to exist upon having a wedding."

" _Mom_ ," Henry scolds lightly and rolls his eyes at the bad joke.

"I'm sorry," Regina amends and chuckles. "But why do you want us to get married?"

Henry shrugs. "You got your happy ending. I think everyone should see that."

Regina chuckles again. Henry doesn't just want her and Mal to get married. He wants them to get _publicly_ married. For all of Storybrooke to see.

"I could be your best man," Henry innocently continues. "And Lily could be your bridesmaid."

"Henry," Regina warns and chuckles. "You're scheming."

"Yeah, I am," the teenager grins shamelessly. "I mean, you're already tied together the dragon way. You're expecting my sister. What would be so bad about a wedding?"

Regina shakes her head. "Are you nagging Emma and Killian to get married too?"

"Yeah, but they won't listen. So I have to try with you instead," Henry jokes.

Regina laughs again.

"It could be awesome," Henry continues.

"Henry," Regina scolds lightly. "You have so many ideas."

"This is a good idea," Henry says stubbornly.

"I don't know about that," Regina tries best to dismiss.

"It totally is," Henry says plainly. "You guys should totally get married."

"You have that stubbornness from Emma and not me," Regina says firmly.

"Come _on_ , mom!" Henry says and grins. "It could be awesome."

"Henry..." Regina says, but she knows that this is already a lost cause. When Henry has made a decision about something, it takes a mere miracle for him to change his mind.

"Mom..." Henry sasses back.

Regina would have nudged him if she hadn't been this warm.

The door to the diner opens and in comes Emma Swan.

"Hey kid, hey Regina," she greets. "What are you up to?"

"I'm trying to convince mom to marry Maleficent," Henry says plainly.

Regina rolls her eyes dramatically.

Emma's jaw drops a little. "Okay..." the blonde says and tilts her head at Regina. "Any particular reason, or...?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know where he gets it from," Regina dismisses and fakes interests in his comic books.

"She can't see that it's a great idea," Henry tells Emma and frowns a little.

"It _is_ a great idea," Emma agrees.

"Tell you what," Regina says sardonically. "Why don't you and the pirate get married first, and then me and Maleficent will be next in line?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Emma says and holds her hands up in mock surrender. "Killian and I have been living together for five minutes."

"So have Mal and I."

"You're expecting a baby together," Emma points out with a shrug. "And you have a pretty long history."

" _Exactly_!" Henry says triumphantly.

"I'm being ganged up on," Regina says and narrows her eyes at both Henry and his blonde mother. "And I don't like it one bit."

A swirl of green magic appears behind them, and the next second, Maleficent steps out of the swirl and says: "Who's ganging up on you, my darling? Do I need to incinerate them?"

"No reason to be drastic," Emma mutters.

"Oh, it's just you two," Mal says as she looks at Emma and Henry over her shoulder. "You're harmless."

"Excuse me?" Emma huffs. "I'm actually the _Savior_! I don't think there's anything harmless about _that_."

Maleficent just chuckles overbearingly and turns to Regina. "What's the problem, my love?"

"Nothi-"

"You two should get married." Henry says plainly.

" _Henry_!" Regina hisses.

"Oh?" Maleficent says and raises an eyebrow. "But we already are."

"Not the Storybrooke way!" Henry insists. "Not the modern world way with I do's and flowers."

"And what's wrong with being married the Dragon way?" Maleficent shoots back. "I happen to quite like the Dragon way."

"Me too," Regina interjects.

"You know what I think you'd like even better?" Henry asks and suddenly grins. Clearly, he's convinced that he has found the perfect argument.

"No? What?" Maleficent inquires.

"To be able to call mom your _wife_ and not just your life partner," Henry says triumphantly.

Maleficent's light eyebrow raises as she looks at Regina. "Hmm. Wife. _Wife_. I suppose you're right, Henry. That _does_ have a nice ring to it."

Emma grins and flashes Regina an "you're screwed"-look.

And honestly, Regina _does_ feel kind of screwed right now. But not in a remotely bad way.

"There's just one problem," Maleficent says with faux sadness.

"What?" Henry asks and frowns again.

"Your mother hasn't proposed to me yet," Maleficent replies and bares her teeth in a grin.

Regina blinks. "M- _me_? You want _me_ to propose to _you_?"

"Yes," Maleficent says lightly and teasingly. "I did it the last time. The Dragon way. This is your world, my darling. If we are to get married the "modern world way", you'll have to propose to _me_. It's only fair."

Regina rolls her eyes, but honestly? It's not the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard. They could add it to the list of the "new things" they're trying.

"But I want a proper proposal," Maleficent laughs and gives Regina's shoulder a little squeeze. "With flowers and candles and a ring."

"Right. And I'm sure you want me to get down on one knee too?" Regina dryly quips.

"Yes. Absolutely," Maleficent says completely seriously, but her eyes are still full of amusement when she looks at Regina. "Think you can handle that, my darling?"

Regina settles for some sort of half-hearted answer.

Going down on one knee is definitely out of the question. Right? _Right_?

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	12. Signs of Dragons

_**Operation Baby Dragon**_

 _ **Signs of Dragons**_

Regina has always loved breakfast. She has always considered it to be the most important meal of the day, and the few times Henry has tried to skip it, Regina has brushed him off and insisted that he "will do nothing of the sort".

So when her body suddenly decides to categorically reject breakfast every morning, Regina considers it to be a huge problem.

At first, she gets nauseous, but that doesn't last very long. Soon her appetite changes. She gets a profound fondness for red meat. _Very_ red meat that is. So red, it's practically raw.

At first, she's appalled. She has always preferred her meat to be properly cooked. Never in her life has she liked red meat. And she also starts to enjoy really spicy food.

Maleficent soothes her and tells her that all of it is oh so normal when you're pregnant with a baby dragon.

Regina scoffs. As if there's anything normal about expecting a baby dragon.

And her appetite isn't the only thing that's changing. Her sleep pattern also changes.

Regina has always been an early riser. 6:15 every morning. Out of bed, breakfast and then onwards to the town hall and work. Now she's exhausted and rarely out of bed before 10:00. You would think that that would be enough to make her feel full of energy for the rest of the day, but oh no, no such luck. She continues to be exhausted throughout the day. Sometimes she can be in the middle of a conversation with either Henry or Mal, and simply fall asleep in the middle of it. Without any type of forewarning.

At first, Henry had been rightfully freaked out and frantically shouted at Mal to do something, but Mal had calmed him and explained that this too was very normal. Regina's body was simply still adjusting to dragon DNA.

Regina hadn't been particularly interested in having that happen to her in public, so at first, she had shielded herself away in the mansion. But sooner rather than later she had realized that she couldn't very well hide in the mansion for nine months, and she had started to go out again.

And then there's that "thing" about her temper. Regina has always been a hothead with potential to fly off the handle if provoked enough.

Now she doesn't even need to be provoked to fly off the handle. Everything and anything annoys her, and she constantly snaps and bites. She does her best to spare Henry, but Maleficent isn't quite as fortunate. In fact she's Regina's preferred "victim", and Regina constantly goes out of her way to pick a fight with her. It's ridiculous, really. She can't even voice _why_ she wants to argue with her life partner and mate.

But afterwards, once she's done with spewing acid in Maleficent's face, she feels horrible and guilty, and more than once their spat has ended with Regina locking herself in the bedroom in an attempt to stop hurt the woman she loves.

And more than once, Maleficent has magicked herself into the locked bedroom and taken Regina in her arms whilst assuring that it's alright.

But it's really not, and when she's the most hysteric, Regina has begged Mal to walk out on her and "give her something to be really sorry about".

Maleficent refuses that every time, and once Regina has calmed down, the couple makes up in the most delightful way possible.

It's a rollercoaster. And it's all because the little baby dragon growing inside Regina.

Odile. It's all because of Odile.

Who knew that being pregnant with a baby dragon was this exhausting?

Regina is only partially awake that morning when she feels Maleficent's fingers combing through her hair.

Regina opens one eye and looks at the alarm clock. 10:15. She overslept. Again. Great. Just great.

"Good morning, my love," Maleficent greets softly.

"Good morning," Regina mutters.

"What are we craving this morning?" Maleficent asks with amusement in her voice. That has become one of her favorite games to play. "Guess the craving". Because Regina craves something new every morning.

"Hmm..." Regina considers it, and then her lips forms the answer automatically: "Bacon. Really crispy bacon."

Maleficent waves her hand, and a plate full of just that appears on the nightstand.

"Not quite what I meant," Regina says and pushes herself into a sitting position. "This is what we have the kitchen for."

"You're pregnant with our daughter. That makes you entitled to eat where ever you want." Maleficent states firmly.

"I don't think it does," Regina says, but her mouth is practically watering. That bacon smells _so_ good.

"Go to town," Maleficent snickers as she grasps the plate and places it on Regina's thighs.

"Who taught you that expression?" Regina asks and stifles a yawn.

"Lily," Maleficent admits and snickers. "She has so many modern world expression."

"That she does," Regina agrees and picks up a piece of bacon. She eagerly stuffs it into her mouth and mewls at how _good_ it tastes. She takes another piece, thoroughly ignoring that she doesn't even have a fork, and stuffs it into her mouth. She can't quite stifle the moan that escapes her when she crushes the piece of bacon between her teeth.

"Careful, little queen. You are making me horny," Maleficent warns and laughs.

Regina flushes a little. "Don't be silly."

"Who knew that eating bacon could be this sexy?" Maleficent continues as she snatches a piece from the plate and crunches it between her teeth.

Regina mutters something halfhearted and continues to crunch the bacon between her teeth.

"How are you feeling today? Still warm?" Maleficent inquires.

"Always warm," Regina nods. "But I think I'm starting to adjust. At last."

"Good."

"You know," Regina continues and swallows the next piece of bacon. "It's about time that I schedule that appointment with doctor Whale."

Maleficent narrows her eyes. "You know how I feel about that."

"I do," Regina nods. Oh, how she does. Maleficent doesn't trust doctor Whale. And this worlds medicine. She was horrified when Regina tried to explain the whole ultrasound concept to her, and she forbade Regina to have that done. Regina had claimed that was ridiculous. Until she found out what the issue was. Maleficent had somehow misunderstood her and thought that the ultrasound wand was going to penetrate Regina's skin to "see the baby".

Regina had done her best to keep a straight face as she explained that that was _not_ the case.

That had calmed Maleficent some. But she still doesn't like the idea of "that doctor Frankenstein touching you".

And honestly, Regina hadn't been much of a fan of that idea either, but he was the only doctor in town. If they wanted a sonogram of their baby dragon, they would have to bite the bullet and see him.

"It's fine," Regina assures her life partner. "It's just cold gel on my stomach and then doctor Whale running the ultrasound over my stomach. It's no big deal."

"I still don't like it," Maleficent mumbles. "We already know what we're having. And Odile is fine. I can feel her presence every day. You don't need that silly ultra... thing."

"Ultrasound," Regina says patiently. "And yes, I do. Just to make sure that everything is alright."

"Everything _is_ alright!" Maleficent says firmly and aggressively crushes a new piece of bacon between her teeth.

"It's a normal thing to do when you're pregnant," Regina says. "Let's be honest, not much about you and I have ever been normal, has it?"

"No." Maleficent says plainly.

"Exactly. So let's make this the first normal thing we do, okay?"

"Alright," Maleficent agrees reluctantly. "But if that doctor puts as much as a toe out of line, little queen-"

"Then you'll eat him whole. Yes. I get it," Regina interrupts and rolls her dark eyes.

"Good." Maleficent says simply. "That's settled then."

Regina chuckles quietly and shakes her head. She should get out of this bloody bed and phone doctor Whale to schedule that appointment.

"Speaking of things that aren't normal..." Maleficent says and interrupts the brunette's train of thoughts.

Regina looks up at her life partner. "Yes?"

"I do so long to stretch my wings," Maleficent says and looks out of the window.

"And what's stopping you from doing so?" Regina asks and follows Mal's gaze. The sky is clear and blue. It's gonna be a beautiful day in Storybrooke.

"I want to be near you."

Regina scoffs. "Mal, don't be silly. I'm still gonna be here when you get back."

"And I don't want the good people of Storybrooke to start firing their guns at me."

"Not everybody has a gun," Regina says gently. "Only Emma and David does. And they rarely uses them."

"Emma did once. Down in the basement," Maleficent remembers.

Regina winces. "Which was my fau-"

"Quiet." Maleficent interrupts firmly. "I refuse to hear any of that, little queen."

"It _was_." Regina says stubbornly.

"It was a misunderstanding between old lovers. It's all sorted now, so be a good girl and don't mention it again."

Regina rolls her eyes again. "Fine. I won't. As for your flying request, I'll head down to the station and inform the two sheriff's that there will be a dragon flying around for a few hours. They'll spread the word and I assure you, nobody will fire at you."

Maleficent beams. "Thank you, little queen. If you weren't so dreadfully nauseous, I would ask you to accompany me."

Regina grimaces. Maleficent is right about the nausea. "I think that will have to wait a little." She flicks her wrist and makes the now empty plate disappear. "And I think it's about time we get out of bed."

"Must we?" Maleficent says as she grasps Regina's hand. "We haven't even said good morning yet."

"I think we have."

Mal scoffs. "No, we haven't, little queen. At least not the way _I_ do it." she brings Regina's fingers up to her lips and starts licking the bacon grease off Regina's fingers.

Regina is just about to protest and inform her life partner that this is somewhat disgusting, but she's a little too distracted by that damned heat rolling through her veins. Again.

"The dragon is awake," Maleficent teases.

"Mmm," Regina says halfheartedly. She's still not completely used to how heat suddenly rushes through her system and threatens to flood her completely.

"It's dreadfully sexy," Maleficent states plainly.

"It's dreadfully annoying," Regina corrects.

Maleficent snickers. "I happen to enjoy your dragon like traits, my darling. They suit you. As does that glow in your cheeks."

"My cheeks are _not_ glowing," Regina grumbles. It's way too early for that.

"They do," Maleficent says stubbornly.

Regina drops all thoughts of arguing. What would the point be in that? For once, she feels sort of okay, and not in the mood to pick a fight, and it's such a huge relief to feel a bit more like herself at last.

After a bit more breakfast and a shower with a happy outcome, Regina phones doctor Whale and schedules that ultrasound. Doctor Whale has time the next day already, and that suits Regina just fine. The sooner the better. That way Mal can't get as much time to worry herself sick about it.

Maleficent doesn't look too thrilled when Regina announces that they'll be going to the doctor tomorrow, but she silently accepts that it's happening.

After phoning doctor Whale, Regina heads down to the Sheriff's station as promised.

She finds the _very_ busy sheriff of Storybrooke sitting on one of the chairs with her legs nonchalantly folded and in the process of eating a bear claw.

Regina sighs deeply. Emma Swan should be working right now. Not do nothing.

"R'gina," Emma says and does her best not to talk through the bear claw as she spots Regina coming into the station.

"Eloquent as always," Regina says dryly. "I suggest you swallow that before you engage in conversation, miss Swan."

Emma rolls her green eyes and swallowed the piece of bear claw. "There. All done."

"Good. Now we can have an actual conversation," Regina quipped. "Where's your dear father?"

"Out on patrol," Emma scoffed. "Why?"

"Well, when you see him, kindly inform him that there will be a dragon flying around in Storybrooke for a few hours."

Emma grins. "Maleficent needs to take a flight, huh?"

"Yes, she would appreciate that," Regina says lightly. "And she would appreciate it if nobody got alarmed and started firing their weapons at her."

"Got ya," Emma says and nods. "I hear you. I'll tell Dad when I see him."

"Excellent. Then I'll tell Maleficent-"

"Yes?"

Regina sighs gravely at the interruption. Maleficent just appeared right next to her.

"Stop listening in, dear. It's not very polite," she tells her life partner.

"I listen in on my pregnant life partner whenever I please," Maleficent shoots back. "That way I am sure she's safe at all times."

"You are being dramatic," Regina states plainly.

"Perhaps. Or maybe I simply love you," Maleficent drawls and then turns to Emma: "So, Savior? Am I clear to take a flight, or will people be shooting their guns and arrows at me?"

"You are free to take a flight," Emma says. "I assure you, nobody will fire anything at you."

"Excellent. Lily might be accompanying me. I trust she will be left unharmed as well?"

"Absolutely," Emma says firmly and nods.

"Wonderful," Mal says briskly, but her face falls a little when she turns to Regina: "I do so wish you could come with us, little queen."

"Nauseous. Remember?" Regina says lightly. But she's actually _very_ nauseous right now.

"I want you to rest while I'm gone," Maleficent says plainly.

Regina narrows her eyes at her life partner. "You _want_ me to rest?"

Maleficent quickly catches on. "I'd like to make the _suggestion_ that you rest while I'm gone."

"That's better," Regina says. She's not about to take any orders.

"Will you?" Maleficent asks.

"Rest? Yes, I'll most likely fall asleep on the couch. Again." Regina sighs.

Emma hides a snicker behind her hand.

Maleficent's face goes completely soft at that. "I shall look forward to come home to that. I'm sure I can think of some way to wake you..."

"Ahem!" Emma clears her throat. "I'm actually right here."

"And so I'm not allowed to make plans with my life partner just because you are present?" Maleficent asks exalted and without taking her eyes off Regina.

Regina is just about to inform her life partner that it's inappropriate, but Maleficent simply cackles and then leans in to kiss Regina.

And that's about the only thing that can make Regina forget that they're in a public place. When Maleficent kisses her, everything else just melts away. Plain and simple. She doesn't give two shits where she is and who is watching. Not when Maleficent is kissing her like _this_. It makes her skin flush and her mind go fuzzy. Maybe she'll start spitting fire in a moment. Or maybe she'll just rise from the floor and soar just a tiny bit.

"Ahem!" Emma clears her throat again. "I'm _still_ right here! And I'm _this_ close to throw you in the cell for public indecency."

Maleficent breaks the kiss and glares at Emma. "You're a prude." She informs the Savior.

"No, I'm not. I'm just not interested in having my floor scorched because of Regina's, uhh... extra heat." Emma states and flushes slightly.

Regina flushes too when she notices the tiny flickers of magic erupting from her fingertips. _Damn it._ They've _got_ to be more careful in the future.

Maleficent cackles. "I shall be going for a flight," she announces.

Regina nods.

"And afterwards I'm coming to get you," Maleficent continues matter of factly.

" _Seriously_?" Emma groans. "Get out of here. Both of you."

"Very well," Maleficent says and flashes Emma a grin as she turns around on the spot and disappears in a plume of magic.

It doesn't take long before Regina hears the sound of wings flapping outside the sheriff's station, and she quickly walks out of the door to catch a glimpse of Mal in her dragon form.

She ends up catching more than just a glimpse. Not one, but two dragons are standing side by side and filling the entire road.

Regina grins. God, they're beautiful. Mal and Lily. Her dragons.

"You look nice," she tells both dragons.

The smallest one, Lily, roars and it sounds exactly like laughter.

The bigger dragon with the green, luminescent eyes comes closer and lowers her enormous snout to Regina's still flat abdomen. She nudges slightly and then sniffs Regina's stomach thoroughly.

"I'll take care of her while you're gone," Regina promises and laughs. "Odile is quite safe with me."

Mal bobs her head once in agreement. Then she sniffs Regina's stomach one last time and then raises her head slightly, so her enormous snout is in level with Regina's hair. She sniffs again.

Regina almost giggles. Almost. She can't remember how many times Mal has done that in the past.

Lily makes another sound, and Regina could have sworn it could have been translated to " _Moms, seriously._ "

They should probably spare Lily this time.

Regina takes a step back from the two dragons. "Go on," she tells Mal. "Stretch your wings."

Maleficent brings her enormous snout in level with Regina's cheek and nudges again, but this time the nudge feels a bit... Wet.

Regina raises an eyebrow. _Was I just kissed by a dragon_?

Judging by the sound Lily is making now, Regina would say that there's a very good chance she _was_ in fact just kissed by a dragon.

 _Well then. I've never tried that before_ , Regina muses to herself as she steps back as Mal and Lily unfurls their enormous wings and then takes off. The wind blows Regina's hair backwards, and she leans back slightly to see her two dragon head towards the sky. She smiles a little. What a sight that is. She'll never get used to that. She quickly finds her phone in her pocket and snaps a picture of the two dragons in the sky. She simply _had_ to photograph the event.

 **To Be Continued?**


	13. Dragon vs Modern Technology

**Operation Baby Dragon**

 **Dragon vs. modern technology**

Maleficent's nostrils flares as she suspiciously looks around in doctor Whale's consultation room.

Regina sighs. "I assure you, it's quite safe."

Mal doesn't look too convinced. "What is that?" she asks and points to a weight scale on the floor.

"That would be a weight scale, dear." Regina says patiently. "We've got one of those at home."

Maleficent nods slowly. "Right. Those things that measures your bodyweight."

"Precisely."

"And that?" she points again. This time to a pair of gloves lying on the desk.

"Latex gloves," Regina says. "Doctor Whale uses them when he examines his patients."

Maleficent nods again and mutters to herself as she eyes the computer on the desk: "Computer. And that thing next to it is a printer, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Regina confirms and smiles. "You're getting better at this."

For a millisecond, Maleficent smiles, but then her smile falters as she points to another unfamiliar machine. "What's that thing called?"

"ECG machine."

Maleficent frowns. "What?"

"It's a machine that records your hearts activity," Regina explains. "The doctor places electrodes on your skin, and-"

"There is _nothing_ wrong with your heart!" Maleficent barks and glares at the machine.

"I've never said there was," Regina sighs. "Will you relax?"

Maleficent shrinks back a little. "I'm sorry. This place makes me nervous."

"Well, nobody likes going to the doctor," Regina half-quips.

Maleficent resumes her wandering around in the office, and she tilts her head as she looks at the charts plastered to the wall.

"Eye charts," Regina says before the Dragon gets a chance to ask. "It's a way to measure how good your eyes are."

"Oh." She glares at the stethoscope lying on the desk. "What is _that_? It looks like some sort of torture device."

Regina snickers. "It's not. It's just a stethoscope. Doctor Whale uses it to listen to your heart. He doesn't have any torture devices lying around."

"Hmm." Maleficent doesn't seem too convinced, and she clearly sees it as her duty to inspect every nook and cranny of Doctor Whale's office.

Regina glances at her watch. She would be grateful if doctor Whale could hurry up. They've already been here for five minutes. She wants to have the first ultrasound and then go home and celebrate with Maleficent. Is that too much to ask?

"I thought you said he doesn't have any torture devices?"

Regina's head snaps up. "He doesn't," she assures.

"Then what the hell is _that_?" Maleficent asks and points. Not to the hospital bed, but to the attached stirrups. "That looks like something one would use to flay-"

"Those are stirrups," Regina interrupts and grimaces. "And can we not talk about flaying, please? I'm nauseous as hell."

"Right. My apologies." Maleficent says, and her eyebrows knits together in confusion as she asks: "and what exactly are _stirrups_ used for?"

"Pelvic examination," Regina says without skipping a beat.

"That doesn't sound very pleasant."

"It's not," Regina says dryly.

Maleficent looks positively confused still, and it's not long before she admits: "I still don't understand the use of them."

Regina feels patient as never before as she explains the exact use of stirrups for examinations and sometimes during childbirth.

Maleficent looks horrified. "Why didn't you tell me about that before I impregnated you?"

Regina laughs dryly. "Would that have changed your mind?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you place your legs in those torture devices!"

"They're _not_ torture devices," Regina says patiently.

Maleficent ignores that. "If he's asking you to place your legs in those today, we're leaving!"

Regina pinches the bridge of her nose. "Mal. Relax. Breathe, okay?"

"I _am_ relaxed, and I _am_ breathing," Maleficent says firmly. "I'm just trying to protect you."

"From _what_ , exactly?" Regina says and suffocates her amusement. "There are no threads in here."

"I see plenty," Maleficent says and then mutters something about torture devices.

Regina snickers quietly and gives Mal's hand a little squeeze. "Relax."

Maleficent squeezes back but doesn't look very relaxed.

Then the door to the consultation room opens and doctor Whale comes inside. "Sorry about that. There was an emergency."

"It's fine," Regina assures.

Maleficent doesn't look like it's one bit fine, but Regina squeezes her hand again, reminding her to be civil to the doctor.

"Well, I'm ready whenever you are, Madam Mayor," Doctor Whale says.

Regina rolls her eyes at the moniker, but choses not to commend on it as she stands from the chair, walks over to the bed and then lies down.

Doctor Whale quickly checks Regina's papers. "Ten weeks along, right?"

"Ten weeks _today_ ," Maleficent says, and now she doesn't look hostile. She looks proud.

"Very well," doctor Whale says as he finds the tube of gel.

"What's that?" Maleficent asks immediately and narrows her eyes. Now she looks hostile again.

"That's the gel I told you about," Regina says patiently. "Remember?"

"Oh... Right."

Doctor Whale choses to proceed like they haven't been interrupted. "So if you could just lift your shirt for me, so I can-"

"Why does she have to do that?" Maleficent interrupts and glares at doctor Whale as she steps in front of Regina. "I don't like this!"

Regina clenches her jaw and reminds herself how unfamiliar all of this must be for Maleficent. She's allowed to ask questions. Admittedly, she could have been less hostile about, but never the less.

"Otherwise he can't use the ultrasound wand on my stomach, and we can't see the baby. And that is what we're here to do, right?"

Maleficent quickly deflates. "I- yes. Alright."

"May we proceed?" Doctor Whale asks, and he's clearly annoyed at the interruptions.

Maleficent glares at him. "It's my simple duty to ensure that you're treating my wife correctly. _Doctor_."

Regina raises an eyebrow as she lifts her shirt. Apparently, she's just been upgraded from "life partner" to "wife". Oh well. She supposes the titles doesn't really matter.

"This might be a bit cold," Doctor Whale says shortly and choses to ignore Maleficent.

"Okay," Regina says and watches as doctor Whale squirts the gel onto her belly. That _does_ feel a bit cold.

"It looks strange," Maleficent comments and eyes the thick gel on Regina's stomach.

"I agree," Regina nods and leans back slightly on the bed. This is surprisingly comfortable. _I could sleep here in a pinch._

But this however is not the time to sleep. She's about to see the first visual evidence of their daughter growing inside her. How can she even _consider_ sleeping right now?

She reminds herself to stay awake as doctor Whale runs the ultrasound wand over her gel-slick skin. After almost a full minute, he says: "there's your baby."

Regina looks mesmerized at the pixeled glob on the screen. It's barely there, really. Just a dot to small to measure.

The most beautiful dot she has ever seen.

She might start weep in a moment.

The little heartbeat blinks on the screen, and Regina finds herself grinning instead of weeping. She might look like an idiot, but this is definitely better than weeping. She turns her head and looks at Mal. _Her_ eyes are suspiciously misty looking.

"That looks very nice," she says softly.

"Indeed," Regina smiles.

"She looks like she's doing well," Mal continues and squeezes Regina's hand again.

"Fine as a fiddle," Doctor Whale says. "Good size and all. She follows the weight chart perfectly."

"Of course she does," Maleficent says plainly.

Regina rolls her eyes.

"So we are free to leave?" Maleficent asks.

"Not quite. I would like to do some blood work first."

"Why?" Maleficent asks immediately and her eyes narrows again.

"It's a standard procedure," Doctor Whale says. "Just to ensure that everything is alright. "There really is no reason to act like a dragon."

Maleficent barks out a laughter. "You do realize that you've just asked me to deny my nature, right?"

" _O_ kay!" Regina interrupts. "I'm fine with the blood work."

"You've _got_ to relax," Regina says a little while later when they are seated in a booth in Granny's Diner.

"I know," Maleficent sighs. "I just..."

"What?" Regina coaxes.

"I don't like when other people gets close to you," Maleficent admits and stares at her hands. "I know it's ridiculous."

Regina laughs quietly. "You do know that I've done my homework, right? I'm well aware that its in the dragon's nature to get a little overprotective when their partner is pregnant."

"You've read up on it," Maleficent says and grins. "I'm impressed."

"I've always been a good student," Regina says dryly.

Maleficent bares her teeth in a grin. "I can more than vouch for _that_. Do you remember that time-"

"Hey."

Their conversation is interrupted by Lily who comes over to their table and quickly settles down next to her two mothers.

"Hello, dear," Maleficent greets and flashes Regina a mischievous little smile.

Regina cleverly avoids looking at Mal for too long. She has no idea what the Dragon was gonna say, and she's not sure she _wants_ to know. At least not when they're in public.

"So?" Lily asks. "How did it go at the doctor's? How's my sister doing?"

"She's doing excellent," Regina smiles and shows Lily the blurry picture of the "glob" that is in fact Odile.

"Nice," the brunette grins. "And how are _you_ feeling?"

Regina makes a face. "Dreadfully nauseous and incredibly sleepy, so not much of a change, really."

"And warm," Maleficent adds as she takes Regina's hand between her own. "I don't even have to touch you to feel your warmth, my darling."

"I'll take a cold shower when I get back," Regina quips.

"Excellent. I'll go with you." Maleficent states matter of factly.

Lily groans. "Seriously? Your _daughter_ is sitting right here. Can't you make gross plans when I'm not here?"

"We're not making gross plans-"

"We're making _lovely_ plans," Maleficent interrupts and grins.

Regina shakes her head. "No. We're not. Your mother just made an assumption."

"No, I didn't. We always shower together." Maleficent interjects.

Now Lily is the one to shake her head. "Okay, no offense or anything, but I'm _really_ grateful I don't live at home."

Maleficent clicks her tongue. "How _rude_."

Lily snickers. "I'm glad baby sis is doing okay. By the way, I'll probably come round for dinner tonight. That's not a problem, is it?"

"No!" both Regina and Maleficent says at the same time. The more time they get to spend with their adult daughter, the better.

"I still need to kick my dear brothers' ass at Monopoly," Lily grins as she rises from the chair. "I'll see you tonight. What time are we eating?" Seven?"

"Seven is a pretty safe bet," Regina nods.

Maleficent watches as their daughter walks out of Granny's diner. "She's happy."

"I believe she is," Regina says and smiles.

"Good." Mal says plainly.

Regina hides a yawn behind her hand. She's getting that unbearable urge again. That urge to just lie down and fall asleep.

The nausea is something she can live with. She knows how normal that is when you're pregnant, but this sudden "narcolepsy" is hard to deal with. Maleficent has explained what it is about. It's because Regina is a human and can't nest the same way a dragon would do. So instead she just gets sleepy. Obviously, it's a relief to know that it's not because of something bad, but that doesn't make it any less annoying.

"Damn it," she mutters quietly and sets her cup of tea down. The strength to lift the cup is literally leaving her as she speaks.

Maleficent looks at her. "Are you getting tired again, my love?"

"Mmm," Regina admits. "I don't think I'll be able to keep my eyes open for much longer."

"In that case, let's leave," Mal says briskly, and flicks her wrist.

And just like that, Regina finds herself back in the bedroom in the mansion, wearing a thin nightgown and ready for bed.

"Again with the short nightgowns, Mal," she scolds mildly as she looks down at herself. This nightgown is barely covering her thighs.

Maleficent just smirks at her. "You should get some sleep, my love."

"And what will you do in the meantime?"

"What I always do," Mal says as she shoves the covers aside. "Lie next to you, obviously."

"Obviously," Regina parrots as she willingly climbs into bed.

Maleficent immediately climbs right after her, and a few seconds later, Regina is entirely spooned by one very warm dragon.

"Do you miss how things were when I had more energy?" Regina asks and snickers slightly when Mal's hand slides down to rest on her hip.

"No," Maleficent chuckles. "I'd like to think that this is you, catching up on all the sleep you've been requiring for the past..."

"Forever?" Regina suggests.

"Mmm, forever."

Regina snickers again. And a moment later she's fast asleep.

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Overheated System

( **A/N:** Beware! Here follows a very long and very smutty installment. If this is not up your street, be welcome to skip this chapter ;) )

 **Operation Baby Dragon**

 **Overheated System**

" _ **A**_ lright, I might not have read that pregnancy book from cover to cover," Maleficent says and draws a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "But I do know that you are supposed to eat when you are with child."

"I'm not hungry," Regina says flatly and pushes the plate full of food away from her. Maybe having breakfast at Granny's was a bad idea.

"You _have_ to eat, my darling," Maleficent says and gives her arm a rub.

"Can't. I'm nauseous." Regina says shortly and bows her head. Not only is she nauseous. She's also rather dizzy.

"You _have_ to."

Regina shoots her life partner a warning glance.

Their little disagreement is interrupted when Emma comes into the diner and orders "two bear claws and a cup of cocoa with extra whipped cream" and then quickly decides to join Regina and Maleficent.

Regina makes a face. Extra whipped cream? The thought alone...

"Hey," Emma grins as she sits down at their table. Without having been invited. "How is pregnancy treating you, Regina?"

"Splendidly," Regina says flatly and breathes through her nose instead of her mouth. She's eleven weeks along and her morning sickness is in full flourish.

"Better if you would just eat something," Maleficent corrects.

"I told you, I can't!" Regina snaps. "Leave me be!"

Emma grimaces. Probably she has heard Regina use that tone a million times, and it's never good news.

But Maleficent raises an eyebrow and seems positively delighted when she says: "Oh? Are we arguing?"

Emma scoffs. "You like arguing? Hate to be the one breaking it to you but arguing is actually not something you're supposed to _like_."

"No, Savior, I don't like arguing," Maleficent drawls. "I like the part that comes afterwards."

"And what's that?" Emma asks and takes a big bite of her newly arrived bear claw.

"Making up," Mal says silkily and bares her teeth in a grin.

"Shut up," Regina grumbles.

"We're good at making up, so please don't stop fighting on my account."

"I said _shut up_ ," Regina snips. Why must Maleficent be so annoying right now?

"Don't argue with your life partner," Emma half-laughs.

"I'll argue if it damn well pleases me!" Regina snarls.

Mal leans forward and pretends to be stealing a piece of bacon from Regina's plate, but in reality, she's whispering in Regina's ear: "I'm only going with this because you're pregnant. And because I know how delightful your apologies are."

Regina glares at her life partner.

Emma changes the subject. "I'll probably send Henry over to you around six. Would that fit your schedule?"

"Sure." Regina says.

"He's in the middle of teaching me how to play PlayStation," Maleficent chirps in.

"I'm sure he is," Emma grins. "And how's it going so far?"

"Not well," Maleficent says and sighs. She can't handle the fact that there's a game she doesn't know how to play. "But I'm sure I would be better if he was around more to help me learn it."

Emma laughs. "He's a busy kid. I might have overheard a phone conversation, and I know for a fact that he's meeting up with Ava tomorrow."

" _Ava_?" Regina interrupts and stares at Emma. "I thought him and Grace were an item?"

Emma shrugs. "He's fifteen, Regina. Don't expect him to settle right here and now."

Regina mutters under her breath. "I'm not expecting him to _settle_ , I just thought that..."

"You thought wrong," Emma teases and brings her cup of cocoa up to her lips.

"Apparently. They just seemed... close."

"I thought you two were together when I first arrived here," Maleficent says nonchalantly.

Emma completely chokes on a mouthful of cocoa, and her green eyes nearly pops out of her head as she stares at Maleficent. " _What_? You thought that Regina and I were..."

"Yes," Maleficent says and shrugs lightly.

" _Why_?" Regina demands and makes a face. That little admission is enough to make her even more nauseas.

"Well," Maleficent shrugs again. "When I first arrived here, I made a point of following you around..."

Regina turns her gaze to the ceiling. She remembers that. It made her terribly nervous. But then again, she thought that Maleficent would murder her.

"And where you went, the Savior followed," Mal continues. "You seemed close, so I thought, well..."

"You thought wrong," Regina says and makes another grimace.

"Hey!" Emma protests. "Can you at least _pretend_ I'm not revolting?"

Maleficent grins and gives Regina's arm a fond rub. "She seemed very keen on staying close to you, and you have a fondness for blonde hair-"

Emma snorts into her cocoa.

"I do _not_ like blonde hair!" Regina firmly denies.

"Yes, you do," Maleficent replies unbothered. "I still remember that time when you yapped on about your new maid and her _beautiful blonde hair_. It was very tiresome to listen to."

This time, Emma guffaws into her cocoa.

"I don't remember that," Regina says firmly.

" _I_ do."

"That can't have been fun," Emma snickers.

Regina glares at her.

"Oh, it wasn't," Maleficent says. "I made quite a big deal out of letting my hair hang loose afterwards."

Regina ponders over that for a moment. Thinking back, she now remembers that there actually _was_ a time where Maleficent always had her hair hanging lose and made a certain point of flicking it and swishing it in her face.

Now Regina knows why. All because she mentioned her maid's hair _one time_.

She knew the Dragon was jealous, but this is a whole new level.

"I thought you wanted to kill me?" Regina says flatly and tries to tease despite the nausea and her general state of bad mood. "Being angry over me potentially being with someone else doesn't really add up with wanting to murder me."

Mal shrugs. "I found out I would rather be with you than murder you. Simple as that. I was rather delighted when I found out that you and the Savior weren't-"

" _Definitely_ not," Emma interjects firmly.

"As I said, I was delighted. I don't like sharing. She's mine." Maleficent says calmly like displaying that sort of possessiveness is completely normal.

" _She_ is sitting right here," Regina says dully. "And you _are_ actually sharing me with someone at the moment."

Maleficent's head snaps up and she glares a bit as she snaps: "What? Kindly elaborate."

"The _baby_ ," Regina emphasizes and rolls her eyes. "God, would you relax?"

"Oh. Right," Maleficent chuckles and gives her arm another rub. "I don't mind sharing you with the baby."

"That's very fortunate. Otherwise we would be in trouble," Regina says sardonically.

"Indeed," Maleficent laughs, and then, a bit more worried: "You still haven't eaten anything, little queen."

"I said I wasn't hungry," Regina snaps.

Mal raises an eyebrow again. "As I said, I'm looking forward for the part where we make up. We've always been _so_ good at that, haven't we?"

Regina narrows her eyes and silently orders her life partner to _be quiet_. She knows that Maleficent can hear her thoughts.

Maleficent ignores her and continues: "but then again, we've always been good at arguing, haven't we, my darling? I especially remember that time were we-"

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I don't want to hear anymore," Emma interrupts and makes a face.

Maleficent scoffs. "You are just jealous because you and the ex-pirate never have managed to make the furniture's explode."

"Shut up," Regina mutters.

Emma raises an eyebrow and looks at Regina. "Exploding furniture's, really?"

"She's exaggerating," Regina says.

Maleficent huffs offended. "I most certainly am _not_. You once made my bed light up in flames because you were so-"

"It's _not_ something to tell others!" Regina says firmly.

"No?" Maleficent smirks. "I figured it was something to be proud of."

"You are really pushing my buttons," Regina warns.

"Oops," Maleficent half-snickers.

Regina silently counts to ten. It's not the first time Maleficent has pushed her buttons, and it certainly won't be the last, but the Dragon is _particularly_ annoying today.

"Darling." Maleficent says.

" _What_?" Regina snaps.

"Your hand," Maleficent says plainly.

"What is wrong with my- oh." Regina quickly lifts her hand from the table and inspects the burned handprint she just left on the otherwise smooth surface.

She's not the only one who notices. Soon Granny comes over to their table, and the old wolf frowns and looks at Regina: "Pregnant or not, you _will_ have to replace that table, Madam Mayor."

"You think I'm doing it on purpose?" Regina snaps. God, she's close to losing her temper.

"We'll replace the damn table. Now be a dear and leave her alone," Maleficent drawls and exaggerates her movements as she flicks her wrist and makes a brand-new table appear, replacing the one Regina just burned.

"Thanks," Regina mumbles and finally caves in and digs into her breakfast. The French toast Maleficent insisted upon ordering for her is only half-interesting now, but she has an inkling Mal won't get out of her hair before she eats something.

And Maleficent indeed beams when Regina starts eating. "Good girl."

Emma raises an eyebrow.

"Don't call me that," Regina says as soon she has swallowed the piece of French toast. She shoots Maleficent a warning glance. That might be something she likes calling Regina when they're alone, but it's entirely inappropriate when they're in public.

Maleficent doesn't say anything else, but Regina's imagination immediately goes into overdrive as she thinks back to the number of occasions where Maleficent has called her that.

What a bad idea. She silently curses her wild imagination as she eats more of the French toast. The heat flaring within her has very little to do with annoyance now. Now _she's_ the one who's being inappropriate in public.

"Craving?" Emma asks and smiles a little as she looks from Regina to the already half-eaten French toast.

"Maybe," Regina answers a bit distractedly. Yes, she's craving. But it isn't food she's craving right now.

God, she's as warm as a dragon right now. Or maybe even warmer.

She takes a sip of her orange juice in the hope to cool down.

She doesn't cool down.

Maleficent looks quizzingly at her, and when Regina doesn't provide her with an answer, the Dragon takes Regina's hand like she so often does. Regina can feel how her fingers stiffens slightly in surprise when the Dragon feels how warm Regina has gone.

Maleficent doesn't say anything at first. Instead she waits patiently until Regina has eaten all her French toast and emptied her glass of orange juice. _Then_ Maleficent promptly stands from her chair and outstretches a hand towards Regina.

"Walk with me," she says briskly.

Regina willingly takes the hand being extended out towards her, and Maleficent more or less hauls her up from her chair.

"See you later, Savior," she drawls over her shoulder.

Somewhere behind them, Emma groans. "Could you to _be_ more obvious?"

"No," Maleficent says simply and bares her teeth in a grin. To Regina, she looks _exactly_ like a dragon who unexpectedly has stumbled over a pot of gold.

Regina's not a pot of gold. She's bursting with excess dragon DNA, and it makes her extremely warm. And apparently, extremely horny as well.

An interesting side effect, really.

Maleficent's satisfaction doesn't lessen when they get back to the mansion. Quite the contrary. Her eyes are almost glowing luminescent when she looks at Regina.

Regina returns the look her life partner is giving her, but she can't help to feel ever so slightly embarrassed by this. She's eleven weeks pregnant. She really _has_ to get this freakish heat under better control.

But Maleficent just grins and grasps her chin. "We better get you upstairs."

"To take an ice cold shower?" Regina suggests half-heartedly.

Mal laughs. "No, little queen. I know a far better way to get rid of this excess heat. Come." She grasps Regina's hand and drags her towards the stairs.

Regina willingly follows.

She's immediately "overpowered" by Maleficent when they reach the bedroom. The door has barely closed before Maleficent starts to unbutton her shirt. The Dragon is rushing, and one or two buttons ends up on the floor.

Regina opens her mouth to protest, but Maleficent shushes her with a kiss. Regina's protests instantly disappears, and she willingly returns the kiss and wraps her arms around Maleficent's neck.

But she wasn't to able to stay in the kiss for very long. Soon she was pushing Maleficent away and she starts to fumble with the last remaining buttons. A tricky task when Maleficent's hands has slid down some and the Dragon is now shamelessly groping her rear. She groans slightly when a button escapes her slippery fingers. "I really need to get this clothes _off_." She's actually genuinely worried that her insane body heat will melt the clothes right off her.

"I know, I know. Here, let me help you," Maleficent says and pushes Regina's hands away. She does a far better job, and soon Regina finds herself blissfully ridded of the damned shirt.

Next the pencil skirt follows. Maleficent unceremoniously unzips it and then tugs it down Regina's legs. Regina nearly trips as she steps out of the garment. She has never been more desperate to get naked. And not just because she's insanely horny.

She feels a bit better now, and even more when Mal helpfully rids her of her sheer stockings. Yes. This is so much better.

She tells Maleficent that, and the Dragon raises an eyebrow and mock pouts. "What a pity."

"You don't want me to be comfortable?" Regina teases.

"At all times," Maleficent assures. "But I would also like you to be completely naked."

Regina chuckles a little. "I'd like that too." she keeps her eyes locked with Mal's as she reaches behind her and unclasps her bra.

The look Maleficent gives her is positively hungry.

"Is that better?" Regina asks with faux innocence and rubs a spot on her shoulder where the bra strap has nipped a bit.

"A bit. But we're not quite there yet, my darling."

Regina chuckles again. "Do something about it then," she challenges.

She needn't say that twice. Maleficent immediately comes closer and hooks her fingers in the waistband of Regina's panties. "Lace," the Dragon comments. "I do so love you in lace."

"Mmm, I know," Regina breathes and grimaces a little as Mal peels the panties off her. They are sticking to her in a most uncomfortable manner.

She grimaces again when Maleficent's hand travels up and cups her rather suddenly. Regina twitches at that.

"Warm everywhere," Maleficent says and bares her teeth in another wicked grin.

"Yes." Regina says plainly.

"What spurred it this time, my little queen?"

"I have no idea," Regina says truthfully. She really doesn't. Suddenly, she was just incredibly turned on.

Maleficent laughs. "Is this a pregnancy thing?"

"You tell me. I've never been pregnant before," Regina mutters.

Maleficent laughs again, and her hand between Regina's legs is awfully distracting. Regina struggles to think clearly.

"You want to keep standing up?" Maleficent purrs. "Or do you prefer to lie down?"

"I would prefer if you took your clothes off," Regina says plainly. She can't be the only one undressed. That's not fair.

Maleficent grins a little. "I think it's only fair that you are the one to take my clothes off, little queen."

Regina can wholeheartedly agree to that statement, and she immediately loosens the knot in Maleficent's tie, plucks it from her neck and then makes short work of the buttons in Mal's blouse. She briefly loses focus and switches her attention to Mal's slacks. Quickly, she pops the button open and then unzips them and pushes them down Mal's legs.

Maleficent grins at Regina's eagerness. She steps out of the slacks now pooling by her feet. Regina turns her attention back to Maleficent's blouse pushes the red silk blouse down her shoulders and exposes Mal's black lace bra. Regina swallows a little. Maleficent looks good in lace too.

"Admiring the view, my darling?" Maleficent snickers and cups Regina's cheek lightly.

"Yes. At all times," Regina says and more or less forces herself to snap out of it.

"Which I enjoy and all, but I think we were about to do something else."

"So we were," Regina nods. "You're right."

Maleficent unceremoniously reaches behind her and unclasps her bra. Then she throws the garment. It lands on the floor in a blur of black lace.

"Someone's getting the hanging of that," Regina praises. Not so long ago, Maleficent didn't have a clue how to open a bra.

"I'm a fast learner too. Bed. Now."

"Are we in a hurry?" Regina teases.

Maleficent rather unabashedly cups Regina's breast and squeezes slightly. Then she grins. "Yes. I suspect we are. You are burning up, little one."

Regina squirms a little and lifts Mal's hand from her breast. "Gently," she reminds her life partner. At eleven weeks pregnant, she can feel how certain things are getting a bit more sensitive than normal.

Maleficent immediately loses the grin. "Of course. I apologize. I was getting too eager."

"Which is perfectly fine," Regina assures and closes the gap between them. She kisses Maleficent again. The heat flares up within her again and she groans slightly when a new surge of arousal pools between her legs. It won't be long before the wetness will drip down her legs.

And suddenly she's no longer standing with her arms wrapped around Maleficent. She finds herself being lifted by her lover and swiftly carried over to the bed.

"I could have walked myself," she points out as Mal sits her down on the bed.

"Shush, little queen," Maleficent says and smirks. "You're pregnant. I can't let you strain yourself."

Regina is about to point out the many reasons why walking the short distance to the bed isn't straining, but she completely forgets every single of the reasons when she hears a sizzling sound. She looks down. It's her hands. The warmth is slipping out through her fingertips, and that sizzling sound she just heard is the result of her hands connecting with the sheet underneath her. Tiny little sparks lands on the sheet and makes a sizzling sound every time.

Regina quickly lifts her overheated hands from the sheet. "Oh _no_ ," she mumbles. It would appear that she once again is dangerous for the furniture's.

Maleficent is quick to grasp her hands. "It's alright," she assures. "I've got you, my darling."

"I'm a mess," Regina mutters.

"No, you're not," Maleficent says as she gently pushes Regina backwards so she's lying on the bed. "You're beautiful."

Regina feels as though she's about to combust on the spot. She's so incredibly warm all over. She's surprised she hasn't burned herself to a crisp yet.

"Let's get you sorted out," Maleficent says plainly as she lowers herself onto Regina.

Regina would have laughed at Maleficent's phrasing if she could. But laughing is probably the last thing on her mind right now. Maleficent is kissing her way down Regina's body, leaving even more heat in her wake.

Regina groans slightly and wiggles her hips. She might have said "gently" earlier, but honestly, she's not really interested in slow and gentle right now. She needs release. And she needs it fast.

"I keep thinking about that thing I bought for us before we went to Lake Nostos," Maleficent says huskily and lifts her head from Regina's breast. "The thing we never got the chance to try before you got pregnant."

"Oh." Regina says, nodding as realization dawns upon her. During one of her many walks around Storybrooke, Maleficent had managed to stumble on the only "adult shop" Storybrooke. Driven by her incurable curiosity, she had went inside and explored. Some of the items had made sense to her, some of them hadn't, and so, after arriving home, she had immediately asked Regina about it.

Regina had handled it a bit better than when Mal had found her vibrator and had patiently explained that the store was in fact a sex shop that sold "various items that could be used for pleasure".

Maleficent had been unstoppable, and the next time the opportunity had arrived, she had paid a second visit to the store, exploded for longer time than what was deemed acceptable, and she had indeed ended up buying something.

She had presented Regina with the item when she got home, and while Regina had been sort of interested, she had been more concerned with whether anyone had seen Maleficent go into the store or not. She didn't mind spicing up their sex life a bit, but she _did_ mind the entire town knowing about it.

Maleficent had assured her that no one had seen her go into the store.

They've had every intention of trying the new item, but then Maleficent had dreamed about their baby for the first time, and that had quickly become the most important things. There wasn't room for anything else.

"Do you feel like trying it now?" Maleficent breathes into her ear.

"Sure," Regina says and mock pouts when the warm body covering her disappears. Maleficent quickly reaches inside the bedside drawer and finds the item she simply couldn't help but buy.

Regina eyes the strap on. It's long and purple and while it isn't particularly thick, she has an inkling that the length will ensure she's thoroughly pleasured. She shivers slightly.

"Help me," Maleficent says plainly as she toys with one of the many straps on the harness.

"And what makes you think that I know more about this than you do?" Regina asks as she sits up and takes a closer look at the straps.

"Oh? So you've never tried this before?" Maleficent says and smirks a little.

"Can't say that I have," Regina says plainly.

Maleficent snickers slightly as she elegantly shimmies out of her panties.

It takes a few attempts, but once Regina has cracked the code, it's actually fairly easy to snap the harness onto Maleficent's body.

"This feels strange," Maleficent comments as she looks down at the purple length between her legs. She wiggles slightly and then inhales a little. "And not entirely unpleasurable. This _thing_ seems to be rubbing against certain spots."

"Well, I'm glad one of us is enjoying herself," Regina says a bit dryly. She's beginning to feel just a tiny bit neglected. She's fucking soaked and the warmth still coursing through her body is making her insane.

"Getting a little impatient, are we?" Maleficent teases sweetly as she once again nudges Regina onto her back. "Well, let's see if this is better than your other little friend in the drawer."

"Stop calling it my little friend," Regina says and grimaces.

Maleficent grins at her, and by the time her fingers wanders down, Regina is grimacing for entirely different reasons. God, that feels _so_ good.

"What _were_ you thinking about in that diner? You are soaked." Maleficent comments.

"Various things, and this being one of them," Regina says a bit shortly. Every nerve in her body is wound tight already.

Maleficent finds her clit with the very tip of her finger, and Regina involuntarily gives her a leg jerk in response.

"Keep that up and I'll come before you get the chance to use that thing," Regina says strangled. She can feel the strap on poke into her leg, and it's very distracting.

"Oh," Maleficent says, and her voice is like dripping honey. "And you're eager to try new things?"

"As eager as you."

"Well, in that case... Legs apart, my darling."

"Ever the romantic," Regina says a bit dryly as she spreads her legs for better access.

Maleficent grins a little as she wiggles her hips slightly, and the next second Regina feels the tip of the toy right at her entrance. She takes a deep breath and flashes Mal a little smile.

As rough as she can sometimes be, Maleficent is being exceptionally gentle as she moves her hips and slips the toy inside Regina inch by inch.

Regina's mouth falls open when she feels the toy being fully inside her. Oh, this feels very new. And _very_ good. Maleficent is not even moving yet, and she can still feel the tip of the toy pressing just right against her.

"You look as though you've just fallen from the moon, my dearest," Maleficent comments and wiggles a bit as she presses a light kiss to Regina's jaw. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Regina nods and suppresses a moan. That little wiggle did _things_ to her. "How does this feel... for you?"

"Well, let's just say that the look on your face is worth the trouble we had with the straps," Maleficent grins.

"Please move," Regina says plainly.

"As you wish, my love."

Regina moans as Maleficent begins to slowly and gently roll her hips. Oh, good _god_ , this is good! It's entirely better than her "little friend" in the drawer, as Maleficent puts it. Mainly because she can have Maleficent so close to her.

"Oh, _god_!" she hisses. "Faster. Please."

Maleficent immediately obeys and starts hitching her hips a little sharper. Her teeth scrapes over Regina's jaw, and she finds Regina's hand with her own. She lifts Regina's curled fist from the sheet and places it on her back instead.

Regina quickly takes the hint and places her other hand on Maleficent's naked back. Soon she's digging blunt fingernails into Maleficent's flesh.

Maleficent stills momentarily at that.

"S-s-sorry," Regina gasps and tries to flatten her hand against Mal's back.

"Don't apologize, and don't stop," Maleficent says plainly and rolls her hips again. The toy bumps against Regina's g-spot again, and she looses focus on their conversation. Instead she moans deeply as she lifts her legs, so her knees are against Mal's ribcage. That little shift changes the angle some, makes it deeper and Regina's moans goes more high pitched.

"God, you're hot," Maleficent murmurs and captures Regina's lips in a not very tender kiss.

Regina isn't sure whether there was a pun intended somewhere in that remark, and frankly, she doesn't care right now. How can she care? She's climbing up, up, up, chasing her climax, and _god_ , it's a shame she's already so close. Because she wants to keep doing this. She hasn't had enough yet.

She moans into the kiss and her knees presses more firmly against Mal's ribs. She can feel the orgasm forming low in her belly, and she knows it's gonna be a good one. She knows she'll scream to the high heavens in a moment, but at the same time, she so wishes she could compose herself just a little bit longer.

And Mal is no help really. She hitches her hips hard and fast, pumping the toy in and out in this deliciously fast pace.

Regina practically _whines_ , and her eyes starts watering as she breaks the kiss to breathe.

"Come for me, my darling," Maleficent breathes silkily in that low tone and lowers her mouth to Regina's breast. "You're close. I can feel it. Be a good girl and don't hold back now."

Regina is done for. It's impossible to hold back when Maleficent first uses _that_ tone, and then kisses her breast like that. Regina yells and digs her fingernails into Maleficent's soft flesh as the orgasm crashes down upon her. She screws her eyes firmly shut. The pleasure hits her like a sucker punch right in the gut, and she squeezes and squeezes around the toy buried snugly inside her. The excess heat explodes out of her body, making the sheets sizzle dangerously once more, her entire body tingles, her legs trembles against Mal's ribcage, and Regina has an inkling that Maleficent just turned into a fucking fountain.

"Oh, _fuck_!" she curses. She's still coming. Impossible. _How_ can she still be coming? How can she still be trembling like this? She has never been this sensitive before. There's definitely some strange hormonal stuff at play here.

 _Breathe_ , she reminds herself. _Inhale, exhale. In and out, in and out._

She suddenly becomes aware that Mal is kissing her. Not her lips, but her jaw. Then her cheek. Her forehead. The sensitive part where her neck meets her shoulder.

And Regina finds that she's capable of opening her eyes again. She blinks slightly as she looks up at Mal.

Maleficent smiles widely at her. "We might need to buy new sheets again."

Regina already knows that. She can smell the crisp scent of something burned.

And then she notices something else. When she removes her hands from Mal's back, there's a tinge of red under her nails, and she grimaces when she realizes that she just made Mal bleed.

"I'm sorry," she croaks and lifts her hand. "I've-"

Maleficent interrupts her by laughing and swiftly catching her hand, pressing a light kiss to her palm. "I shall wear those scratches like a badge of honor, my darling. A reminder of what I'm capable of making you feel."

Regina smiles meekly. "That was really nice."

"I'll write your understating of things off as post orgasmic bliss," Maleficent says firmly.

Regina snickers hoarsely. Post orgasmic bliss is right.

"I'd like to try this with you on top of me," Maleficent says plainly. "I have an inkling that would be a magnificent sight."

"Fun for another day, I'm sure," Regina says a bit vaguely. She's not sure she can handle another orgasm right now.

Maleficent snickers and drops a kiss on her jaw. "Are you okay for me to move now, or do you need more time?"

"Go ahead," Regina says, and Maleficent very slowly pulls out of her. Regina's legs finally flattens out on the mattress as the toy slides out of her.

"But don't throw it too far away," Regina adds.

"Oh?" Maleficent says and the harness clicks faintly as she frees herself from it. "And why not?"

"Well..." Regina raises on her elbow and grins at her life partner. "I'm sure you'd like to see what all the fuss is about, wouldn't you?"

" _Yes_ ," Maleficent says eagerly and her blue eyes gleams. "Very much so, my darling."

Regina laughs. "Give me a moment, and I'll be right with you." She gives Mal a tiny push away from her, and then rolls onto her stomach, mashing her face into the pillow.

"Of course. As long as you need, little queen," Mal assures, and her warm hand starts to slide up and down Regina's slippery back.

Regina sighs contended into the pillow. "We should do this every morning," she mumbles ever so slightly awestruck into the pillow. That was some orgasm.

Maleficent laughs and her hand slides down to squeeze Regina's rear again. "Fine by me."

"Mmm, your hand is distracting me from reciprocating," Regina half-chuckles.

"I thought you needed a moment?"

"Moment over. I better distract _you_ before this turns into-"

 _Swat_!

"That." Regina finishes the sentence and pushes Mal's hand away from her rear. "That _hurt_."

"No, it didn't. You've taken a lot worse," Maleficent brushes her off. "That was nothing more than a pat."

"A _hard_ pat," Regina mutters and shifts so she's sitting up in bed. Before Maleficent gets the chance to argue, Regina is kissing her and reaching for the toy. Through joined forces, she manages to slip the harness on, and she can honestly say that she has never tried something like this before. But she could get used to it.

She's sliding her hands down and in between Mal's thighs, but Maleficent stops her. "Not with your fingers, little queen. I want to try that interesting purple toy."

"Very well," Regina grins, and attempts to flip them over so Maleficent will be the one to sit on top of her. The Dragon likes to be on top, and Regina is willing to grant her wish for once.

But once again, Maleficent stops her. "No, my love. Not when things are like _this_." her hands slides down and she tenderly touches Regina's flat abdomen.

"Oh. Right," Regina says a bit sheepishly. For a sole two minutes, she had actually managed to forget about her "condition". Their little flame who is growing inside her.

Mal chuckles and leans in to buss her on the lips once. "Get busy fucking me," she drawls as she lies down on her back on the bed. "I'm all yours."

Regina licks her lips as she positions herself on top on Mal. Never has a statement been more arousing. And never has Mal looked as beautiful as she right now. Her face screws up in pleasure as Regina very slowly rolls her hips and pushes the toy inside her.

Now it's Maleficent's turn to dig her nails into Regina's shoulders, and Regina thinks to herself that it won't be long before she gets her own badge of honor.

 _Maybe we should visit that store together the next time_ , she muses to herself as she revels in the way Maleficent moans underneath her...

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. First Signs

_**((Because what better way is there to bring these two back? :P)**_

 _ **Operation Baby Dragon**_

 _ **Signs of dragon**_

Regina huffs slightly and frowns in sheer concentration as she once again wholeheartedly attempts to succeed at what she's currently trying to accomplish.

She doesn't succeed.

She tries again.

Nothing happens.

She clenches her jaw in pathetic frustration as she tries _one. Last. Time._

Still nothing happens. The zipper in her slacks refuses to move.

What about the button then? Regina grabs onto the top button in her slacks and tries to force it through the buttonhole.

She's unsuccessful in that too. And she has officially reached that state where she's unable to button her pants.

Regina puffs out air and inspects her reflection in the large bedroom mirror. She doesn't look particularly "anything" yet. She just looks bloated. But when she touches her stomach, she can feel a very slight curve that hasn't been there before.

Of course the bump is a good thing, but not being able to buttoning her slacks... That's a problem.

 _I need bigger pants_ , Regina realizes. And really, that's a realization that makes her slightly dizzy. To think that she has already reached _that_ state. Time is flying by too quickly. Time is most definitely flying by too quickly.

Regina shakes her head. She was only sixteen weeks along. How could she already be showing? Wasn't it a bit too soon for that? Or perhaps it wasn't. She had read so much in those pregnancy books, it was getting hard to separate the information.

Lost in thoughts, she absentmindedly grabs the zipper and tries to zip it just one last time. Of course it still doesn't budge.

Regina quickly abandons wrestling with the zipper and instead presses a palm against the slight curve on her stomach. The little bump actually feels surprisingly hard under her touch. To think that's their daughter. To think that's Odile, making herself known for the first time.

"My darling, what are you doing?"

Maleficent appears in the mirror, and she frowns slightly when she spots Regina standing like that. "Are you in pain? Are you nauseous?"

"I'm _pregnant_ ," Regina says plainly.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow as she closes the bedroom door behind them. "Well, yes. You are. But that isn't exactly news, is it? I mean, of course I know that the pregnancy still is _fairly_ new, but never the less-"

"I'm not expressing that I need to adjust to it," Regina interrupts her life partners babbling. "I'm saying that I'm starting to _show_."

"Turn around," Maleficent immediately says and flashes Regina a big smile in the mirror.

"I don't think you'll be able to see-"

" _I'll_ be the judge of that. Now turn around."

Regina sighs dramatically as she turns around. "I officially cannot button my pants," she announces and crosses her arms underneath her breasts in annoyance.

Maleficent pays little attention to her annoyance. In fact the Dragon looks positively _mushy_ as she comes over to Regina and places a hand on the slight bump on the brunette's stomach. "Why hello there, my little darling. You _are_ growing, Odile." She rubs Regina's stomach tenderly and then notices the look of annoyance on Regina's face. "And you suit your mother so beautifully, my darling."

Regina snorts. "I think that's the strangest compliment you've ever given me."

"You look mighty fine with your pants undone, my love," Maleficent continues. "In fact, I do believe that's the look I prefer on you."

"Yes, I'm sure you do."

Maleficent smirks as she, without much further ado starts to push the slacks down Regina's legs.

"Well, excuse you," Regina comments dryly.

"What? It's not like they fit you anyway," Maleficent teases.

Regina scowls slightly. Maleficent may have a point, but never the less, the Dragon could be less blunt.

But being blunt is a second nature for Maleficent, and she bares her teeth in a grin as she tugs Regina's pants further down until they pool around her ankles.

Regina rolls her eyes as she steps out of them. She'll need to put on a different pair of pants.

But Mal clearly has other plans. She smirks again as she starts to unbutton Regina's burgundy silk blouse.

"The blouse still fits," Regina says dryly.

"Barely," Maleficent drawls as she slides the garment down Regina's shoulders. She licks her lips as she eyes Regina's silk clad breasts. "I do believe that those has grown some too, my darling."

"Maybe a little," Regina admits. "I suppose I'll need a bigger cup size soon."

"I'd like to accompany you on that shopping trip, my darling," Mal says as she unceremoniously dumps Regina's blouse on the floor.

Regina chuckles despite the chill hitting her almost naked body. She suddenly gets a flashback of her younger self complaining about the size of her breasts. She so wanted them to be bigger. Of course, Maleficent had quickly coaxed that out of her, and when she found out what had been bothering Regina, the Dragon had spend _ages_ on worshipping Regina's breasts. Regina had been a panting mess at the end of it.

Regina blinks and snaps out of her trip down memory lane when she feels Maleficent fumbling with her bra.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" she asks and shivers slightly when Mal successfully unhooks her bra and the material slips from her body.

"Well, I was thinking that I'm going to seduce my pregnant life partner," Maleficent grins. "She seems so tense, and I'm sure she could benefit from an orgasm or two."

"I'm not _tense_ ," Regina protests.

Maleficent's hands stills on her shoulders. "So you don't want an orgasm?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina says and scowls once more.

Maleficent snickers behind her, and then she's kissing Regina's bare shoulder. But she doesn't settle for soft kisses for long. It doesn't take long before she's suckling at the sensitive skin, and Regina gasps slightly at that.

"So responsive," Maleficent murmurs as she plants another kiss on Regina's shoulder.

"It's the pregnancy."

Mal snickers. "No, it's not. You've always been responsive to my touches, my love."

"Hardly my fault you're one addicting dragon. I used to compare you to wine when I was younger."

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Mmm."

Maleficent quickly spins her around, but then the blonde frowns slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, my darling. Did that make you nauseous?"

"No," Regina says truthfully and even laughs a little.

"Dizzy, then?"

"Maybe a little bit."

Maleficent grimaces. "My apologies. Why is it so easy for me to remember that you're pregnant, but difficult to remember to be gentle with you?"

"I don't want you to be gentle with me," Regina points out.

"And _I_ don't want you to be dizzy."

Regina purses her lips slightly. What Mal says isn't true. She has been exceptionally gentle with Regina lately. And Regina is all for slow and gentle lovemaking, being with Maleficent is always amazing no matter what, but admittedly, there are certain _aspects_ of their relationship she misses. _Like handcuffs. And whips. And hairpulling. And spankings._

Maleficent laughs as she kisses Regina's exposed throat. "You want a spanking, do you?"

"Stop reading my thoughts."

"Stop thinking so loudly," Maleficent teases and slides one hand down to Regina's rear. She caresses it softly. But only for a moment. It doesn't take long before she lifts her hand and swats Regina's bottom lightly with her palm.

Regina shivers at that.

"I do believe that we're technically supposed to be somewhere right now," Maleficent says nonchalantly as she begins unbuttoning her blouse. "But I have completely forgotten where."

So has Regina, and she's fully prepared to consider this to be her first case of pregnancy brain. She doesn't really care about the fact that it's way too early for that. All she cares about right now is Maleficent, and the fact that she's taking off her clothes.

"Be a good girl and get on the bed," Maleficent says as she dumps her blouse on the floor next to Regina's.

Regina smirks as she walks over to the bed and lays down. Technically, Mal hasn't asked her to, but Regina suspects that she'll end up laying down soon enough anyway, so...

"Have I told you lately how dreadfully sexy you are?" Maleficent asks nonchalantly as she pushes her grey slacks down her legs.

"You're very fond of that word," Regina comments and grins.

"Yes, well, it fits you perfectly," Maleficent says. "And I know what it means."

"Always a good thing," Regina nods.

Maleficent cackles. "Do you remember that time when I asked you if you wanted to go home and "Netflix and chill" in front of your whole family?"

"Yes, I remember that," Regina says a bit dryly.

"That was fun," Maleficent says fondly.

Regina raises an eyebrow. "You think it was funny embarrassing me in front of my whole family?"

"No, I was referring to what we did when we got home. You showed me what Netflix and chill _actually_ means."

"Oh right. I did," Regina remembers and smiles. "That _was_ fun."

Maleficent chuckles as she opens the button in her slacks and then the zipper. Regina lifts her head and sighs slightly. Mal is taking too long with undressing. She's most definitely taking too long.

Regina raises her hand and waves it once. The rest of Maleficent's clothes ends up next to Regina's on the floor.

Maleficent freezes in surprise for a second, but she quickly recovers and scowls slightly as she looks at Regina.

"You were taking too long. And I'm wet," Regina states plainly.

"So blunt," Maleficent comments as she swaggers over to the bed. "Is that a pregnancy thing?"

"I'm _always_ blunt," Regina reminds her life partner.

"Perhaps. But not as blunt as me," Maleficent says silkily as she climbs into bed and positions herself on top of Regina.

Regina smirks up at her. But not for long. Maleficent effectively prevents her from smirking by kissing her rather convincingly. She doesn't keep her hands in one place for long. Soon they're in Regina's hair and then cupping her breasts. Regina moans slightly at that. Her breasts are somewhat sensitive these days.

Then Maleficent's hands moves again. They travel down her body and slender fingers hooks into the waistband of Regina's panties.

Regina grasps Mal's wrist. "Wait."

Maleficent gives her a confused look. "I thought you were wet and in a hurry, my darling?"

"I am, but could you... tease me a little first?" Regina asks almost shyly.

Maleficent bares her teeth in a grin. "You're in a very good mood this morning, my dear. I love it. And yes, I can most certainly tease you. For as long as you like."

"You made that sound like a threat," Regina comments.

"My dear, it _was_ a threat," Maleficent assures, and then she bows her head and kisses Regina's throat, the top of her chest. Her tongue dances on Regina's areola, and Regina groans slightly and pushes her fingers into Maleficent's blonde tresses. God, she won't ever get enough of this. She knows that she had plans this morning, but now she can't for the life of her remember what those plans were.

Perhaps _this_ was her plan all along. Spending the morning in bed with Maleficent.

Maleficent switches side to Regina's left breast, and Regina feels how the muscles between her legs twitches when Mal's tongue darts over her hard nipple. She gasps and her hips bucks. Another surge of wetness rushes to her center, and she tightens her grip on Mal's hair just a little.

Maleficent places a feather light kiss on her nipple, and then she's once again gliding her tongue over the sensitive areola, and _god_ her mouth is amazing. Regina is already half mad with desire, and she doesn't hesitate to tell Maleficent just _how good_ her mouth is, and when she does, Maleficent chuckles against her breast and makes her skin vibrate in a way that only makes Regina all the more turned on.

Maleficent immediately catches that and she catches Regina's nipple between her teeth and starts to suck at it. Not hard enough to overstimulate it, but definitely hard enough to make Regina's eyes water slightly.

Regina's grip on Mal's hair becomes a bit tighter, and she tries to remind herself not to pull. But she isn't very good at following her own advises. She ends up pulling just a little. But if Mal minds it, she certainly doesn't say anything about it. She just hums slightly at the way Regina groans. Her hand comes up to caress Regina's cheek once, and Regina immediately places her hand on top of Mal's. Mal is growing warmer, Regina can feel that. And she herself is growing warmer as well. Her temperature is skating rapidly towards dragon temperature. They'll end up having to buy new sheets. Again.

Then Maleficent switches side again and starts sucking on her other nipple. Regina almost whines. More wetness seeps through the thin material of her panties. They're sodden. They're sticking to her. It's almost uncomfortable. Regina wriggles her hips and squeezes her thighs together slightly to get a little bit of stimulation. _Oh god, that feels SO good._

Maleficent takes the task at hand _very_ seriously. She doesn't move her mouth from Regina's breast until Regina is panting and cursing slightly under her breath. The Dragon smirks up at Regina. "Some day I'll have to keep going and see if I can make you come just by doing this."

Regina huffs. "That sounds like absolute torture."

"And you're going to love it," Maleficent cackles. "Like you've loved everything else I've done to you so far."

Regina simply huffs again and squeezes her thighs together.

"Now," Mal says simply and moves down some. "Let's see what I can do for you _here_ ," as she speaks, she brings one hand in between Regina's legs and then smirks at what she finds. "You, my darling, are absolutely _soaked_."

"Yeah," Regina says plainly.

"Is _that_ a pregnancy thing?" Maleficent questions.

"I'm not sure," Regina says strangled. "I actually read that..." she groans as Maleficent rubs her through her panties.

"You've read _what_ , my darling?"

"That your... libido... disappears at the start of the... pregnancy," Regina pants.

"I see. You know, I read too, but clearly, you didn't get the memo," Mal teases.

"A-apparently not."

Maleficent doesn't waste time with anymore talking. Instead she simply lowers her mouth and begins kissing on the outside of Regina's panties.

Regina gasps sharply at that, and Maleficent earns herself a leg jerk.

Warm hands lands on her thighs and spreads her further, and Regina wiggles on the bed. Her panties are really starting to stick to her in a very uncomfortable manner. She never should have asked Maleficent to tease her first. Big mistake. Big, big mistake. Her heels digs into the mattress, and that crispy smell tells her that she just left another mark on the sheets. Oh well.

Maleficent keeps kissing and kissing her through her panties and the warmth from her mouth makes Regina whimper slightly. Maybe asking Maleficent to tease her a little first wasn't such a bad idea after all. Especially not when Mal's fingers comes down and starts circling Regina's clit through her panties. The Dragon earns herself another leg jerk at that, and Regina is certain she heard her chuckle. _That cocky..._

Maleficent applies more pressure to her clit, and Regina moans sharply. Maleficent clearly heard what Regina was thinking a moment ago. Woops.

"Really, sweetheart, you should be nicer all things considered," Maleficent drawls.

"S-s-s-sorry," Regina pants and rocks her hips against the stimulation.

Maleficent snickers slightly. "Good girl."

 _Good girl_. That doesn't exactly make Regina any less aroused. She'll need these panties off very soon. She's not so sure she can take anymore teasing. She's reaching a certain point where she needs real stimulation and not just teasing. Her panties are becoming a nuisance.

But surprisingly enough, it isn't Regina who looses her patience first. It's Maleficent. Suddenly, she pushes Regina's panties aside and Regina's back arches right off the bed at the first lick from Maleficent's oh, so talented tongue. It takes her completely by surprise that Maleficent seemingly couldn't wait, but she doesn't mind at all. Oh no, definitely not. Maleficent's tongue is moving flawlessly between her thighs, and more heat rushes to Regina's center. She groans. It doesn't help the matter that Maleficent is making these _sounds_ while she's doing this. It's obvious that she's enjoying this as much as Regina is. Another groan escapes Regina when she feels the tip of Mal's tongue press lightly against her entrance.

" _Yes_!" she hisses. _God, yes_!

Maleficent doesn't need any more confirmation than that. She slips her tongue inside Regina, and Regina moans and fists her hands in Mal's golden hair. It doesn't take long before she's rocking against the stimulation. Mal's tongue is pressing right against her g-spot, and the blonde is angling her nose in a way that makes the tip bump against Regina's clit with each thrust, and _fuck_ , Regina can't think. Feeling Maleficent so deep inside her is making her dizzy, and her hips twists until warm hands comes up to rest on her thighs. Maleficent's silent way of asking her to stay where she is.

The brunette finds that to be immensely hard. How is she supposed to keep still when Maleficent is fucking her like _this_? How can Mal expect her to keep still? She knows _exactly_ what she's doing to Regina right now. Perhaps she's testing Regina or something like that.

Regina is most certainly gonna fail that test. And right now, she doesn't care about it. All she cares about is how wonderful she feels right now. God, she feels so _good_ , and _it_ feels so good!

" _Mal_..." she moans and digs her heels into the mattress once more.

Obviously, Maleficent isn't in a position to answer right now, but she pats Regina's thigh in that "I know"-manner. And she does indeed know. She always knows.

Regina moans sharply once more. Afraid to tug too harshly on Mal's hair, she grabs a fistful of the sheet instead. She feels yet another rush of wetness, another twitching sensation between her legs. She cries out once more. She even reminds herself to be vocal, because she knows how much Maleficent loves that. How much Mal loves to hear her.

" _Fuck_!" she hisses for good measurement, and blunt fingernails immediately scratches lightly against her thigh. Maleficent likes that too.

Regina pants and moans. She's reaching that particular state where she can't be vocal anymore. The arousal is so strong it's making her temporarily mute, and she knows exactly what that means. God, she knows what means!

Regina's teeth sinks into her bottom lip when she feels that familiar sizzling sensation. _Oh god, not already_. But the way her abdomen tightens is unmistakable. She's going to... She's definitely going to...

Two fingers comes down and starts to rub her clit in earnest, and it's Regina's undoing.

She doesn't even get the chance to "warn" Maleficent before the orgasm crashes down upon her and makes her cries go shrill and her back arch off the bed once more. She comes undone explosively, and in a particular way that never failed to make her slightly embarrassed when she was younger.

Regina isn't embarrassed now. At least not much. She's more surprised than anything else. She hadn't expected to come like _this_. That usually requires a bit more "work" so to speak. And it usually takes a little longer. She lets out a strangled groan. She can literally see stars right now. Her body goes limp and she feels Mal withdraw her tongue from within her.

"Well, well," Maleficent comments.

But Regina doesn't answer. She's having trouble with talking right now. And moving. She can't quite feel her legs.

Actually, she's falling asleep, and that _is_ a pregnancy thing. Spontaneous naps. She can be in the middle of a meeting or in the middle of cooking and she's suddenly overwhelmed by this intense urge to go to sleep. But of course she knows what it is. It's the Dragon DNA within her that urges her to sleep. Dragons sleeps a lot when they're expecting. It's a side effect they can't do anything about. Regina takes it in strides. Mal has promised that it'll get better.

But obviously, it's somewhat of an inconvenience right _now_.

Warm arms encircles her and pulls her closer. "Are you falling asleep, my darling?" Mal asks gently as she runs her fingers through Regina's mussed hair.

"Yes," Regina groans and struggles to make her voice obey. "Don't...go anywhere. I'll... Get you when I... Wake up."

Maleficent laughs at that. "There's no rush, sweetheart. But rest assure I won't go anywhere. Just sleep."

And so Regina does. Once again she has to surrender herself to her newfound Dragon instincts...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	16. Morning Meetings and Naps

**Operation Baby Dragon**

 **Morning meetings and naps**

Regina has a meeting on this particular morning. Not that she really wants too.

It's Snow White's idea. The princess has suddenly gotten the idea that they should be having regular meetings. Because it would be "a good idea to have some routine after all the curses and memory losses we've endured."

And so, Regina has a meeting. Today.

She's currently standing in front of the full figure mirror in the bedroom where she tries to decide whether it's worth the effort to try and squeeze her body into one of her old pencil skirts, or she should simply settle for one of her new and much more elastic pencil skirts.

She ends up ripping the tag off one of her new ones. Pretty soon she's really going to need elastic clothes. She might as well start breaking them in already.

And it's actually _very_ comfortable. It's tight, but not _too_ tight. Regina turns around so she's standing sideways. _I look pregnant_ _in this skirt_ , she realizes. And she really does. Suddenly, the bump on her stomach seems all the more visible. Regina tilts her head slightly as she puts a hand on the little bump. It doesn't take long before "the bump" starts to heat up under her touch. Is it Odile or is it herself that's getting warmer? Regina isn't completely sure right now. But either way, she's still not quite used to seeing herself like _this_. With bump and all. She chuckles a little. Maleficent is doing a far better job at adjusting than Regina is, and more than once, the Dragon has roused Regina from her sleep by either touching or kissing her stomach. Regina is sensitive these days, so stomach kisses often leads to a prolonged morning in bed. Regina shivers slightly. She wouldn't mind an extended morning in bed right now. But she can't. Because she has a _meeting_. Damn it. Damn Snow White and her good ideas. And this actually _is_ a good idea. Frequent meetings to make sure that everything is alright in Storybrooke, is very sensible, and as Mayor, Regina should have been the one to think of that.

 _Perhaps I should make Snow White Mayor instead_ , Regina muses. _If I did that, I could spend every morning in bed with Maleficent instead of having to rush out of the door like this._

Regina sighs slightly and shakes her head. Being with Maleficent has turned her into such a sex addict. It's ridiculous, really.

But seriously, she wouldn't mind skipping this meeting and staying home with Mal instead. If she could coax Mal into staying home, that is. Maleficent just so happens to have plans of her own today. Lily has now fully moved into Zelena's old farmhouse, and the young brunette claims that she needs help with lifting boxes since she's not that well-versed in magic yet.

Regina would have liked to participate, but Maleficent had been very firm in her "no". Regina is _not_ allowed to lift boxes. Absolutely not. Under no circumstances will Maleficent let her pregnant life partner lift anything heavy.

Regina had tried to argue that she wasn't _that_ pregnant yet, but Maleficent had nonchalantly threated her with all sorts of torture, and Regina had quickly abandoned ship, as they say.

Regina smoothens a hand over her crisp white blouse. The buttons aren't gaping yet, but _something_ is definitely happening to her chest, that's for sure. She rubs a hand over her growing bump. Pregnant. She still can't seem to fully wrap her head around it.

But perhaps that's entirely understandable. And she still has many months to get used to it. Fortunately enough.

She absentmindedly scratches her stomach. Now that Little Flame/Odile is growing, Regina's belly has been itching like crazy. And she keeps forgetting to buy that soothing lotion Snow White has recommended her about a million times already. Perhaps she'll buy it on her way back from the townhall. If she remembers it that is.

Regina suffocates a yawn. She feels quite sleepy on this particular morning. She really hopes that todays meeting won't end with her falling asleep halfway through it. Because that's very possible. She constantly falls asleep. And sometimes with no warning at all. Maleficent thinks it's ever so amusing, but Regina struggles to see the humor in it. It's strange when her body isn't acting like it normally does.

Regina inspects her reflection and then decides that she needs more lipstick.

She's in the middle of applying the lipstick when Maleficent comes sauntering into the bedroom. The Dragon doesn't smile as she meets Regina's gaze in the mirror. Instead she looks ever so determined as she crosses the floor. Soon she's standing right behind Regina and brushes her hair out of the way. Then she kisses Regina's neck.

Regina doesn't comment on it. She's used to Maleficent's fondness for morning affection.

But Maleficent doesn't stop there. What Regina assumed was a sweet good morning, quickly becomes somewhat sordid when Maleficent rather unabashedly puts a hand on her ass and then squeezes it rather firmly. Definitely not in a playful manner.

"Well, excuse me," Regina says somewhat dryly.

Maleficent thoroughly ignores that. She keeps one hand firmly planted on Regina's ass, but reaches up with her other hand and grips Regina's neck.

Regina raises an eyebrow. She's all for breath play, but this is slightly...

"Be good today," Maleficent whispers in her ear.

Regina shivers from head to toe at that. It's impossible not to when Mal is using that _tone_.

Maleficent snickers and releases her grip on Regina's throat, squeezes her ass one more time and then walks back towards the bedroom door.

"Or what?" Regina asks just when Maleficent is about to leave the bedroom once more.

Maleficent turns around and raises an eyebrow quizzingly.

"What happens if I won't be good?" Regina clarifies and grins a little.

Maleficent's high heels clacks as she walks back towards Regina. In one swift motion, her hands lands on Regina's hips and squeezes slightly. "Then I'll wait until everyone has left," she breathes in Regina's ear. "And when we're alone, I'll bend you over your desk and spank you."

Regina shivers again. That should probably scare her, but it doesn't. It sounds _appealing._

"You're getting warmer," Maleficent comments.

"You're turning me on," Regina shoots back.

"Is that so?" Maleficent's long fingers comes up to play with the buttons on Regina's crisp blouse.

"I have a meeting," Regina reminds her life partner.

"But the bed is still nice and warm," Maleficent sweetly coaxes.

"And I'm sure it will be when I return home again," Regina says and pushes her life partner's eager fingers out of the way.

"You want to spend the afternoon in bed again?" Maleficent husks.

"Are you complaining?"

"Definitely not, my darling. Definitely not."

Regina deflates a little. "But unfortunately, I have to go to that stupid meeting now, so if you could kindly let go of me..."

Maleficent snickers as she gives Regina's hips one last squeeze. Then she drops a light kiss on the side of Regina's neck and releases Regina.

Regina now more than ever mourn that she has to go to that meeting. Reluctantly, she follows Maleficent downstairs and shrugs her coat on.

Maleficent insists upon walking her all the way to the townhall even though it's in the complete opposite direction of Zelena's old farmhouse. But when Regina told her that, Maleficent simply shrugged and said that she didn't mind the extra walk.

"You're silly," Regina says.

"Oh yes?"

"You don't have to _escort_ me to work," Regina points out.

"Yes, I do," Maleficent says plainly. "I have to make sure you arrive safely."

Regina almost snorts. "Darling, this is Storybrooke. Not the Enchanted Forest. I'm not gonna run into an ocre on the way."

"Never the less," Maleficent says and puts her flat palm on Regina's stomach.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of her," Regina quips.

Mal snickers slightly. "You're taking excellent care of her, my love."

Regina squirms slightly and pushes Mal's hand away from her belly. "I'm gonna need you to stop communicating in dragon with our daughter. She's making me warm."

Maleficent snickers again. "You know, I heard Henry refer to her as a "little hotspot"."

"Did he know?" Regina says amusedly. "Well, I suppose he's not entirely wrong about that."

Maleficent laughs as she leans in and kisses Regina. She likes to do that whenever they can't be together, and sometimes Regina still can't quite believe how domestic and calm her life now it. She's with the woman she loves. She's pregnant with their baby. Everything is perfect. Almost _too_ perfect. Scarily perfect. She's paranoid enough to believe that something or someone will come along and snatch all of it away from her again.

Of course she has spoken to Mal about her fears, and Maleficent had responded by snarling very dragon like and assured Regina that nothing and nobody was gonna take their baby from them. Maleficent would personally murder the first one who tried.

Regina had laughed wholeheartedly but never the less reminded Mal that they don't murder people anymore.

After having dawdled for far too long, Regina breaks the kiss and gives Mal a light shove. "Go help our daughter get settled."

"Go and be the Mayor," Maleficent teases.

"Seeing that you're responsible for the town budget and work closely with the Mayor every day, I could technically file a complain because you're not present at the meeting," Regina shoots back.

"Is that so? Well, perhaps I can sweettalk my way out of a complain later," Maleficent says and licks her lips suggestively. "Do you think the Madam Mayor would like that?"

 _Madam Mayor_. Regina does her best not to shiver, but seriously, that pet name could quickly become a kink.

"I think she'd appreciate that very much," Regina says a bit halfheartedly.

Mal snickers. "No go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll come back to bed with me."

And bearing that in mind, Regina finally heads inside the town hall.

Of course, Snow White and Charming are already present. And so are Emma and Killian. A couple of the dwarves are there too, but they're still a couple of people short, and that irritates Regina. She would have liked to get started right away.

"Sorry I'm late," she offers as she discards of her coat smoothens her crisp white blouse slightly.

"Morning sickness?" Snow asks sympathetically.

"No," Regina says slightly surprised. She actually haven't had any morning sickness today. What a miracle. Maybe she's finally done with having morning sickness.

"Well, shall we get to it?" David asks briskly, already halfway into the larger meeting room.

"Give Regina a chance to arrive," Snow scolds mildly. "She's supposed to take it easy."

Regina suffocates her amusement. "I'm fine, Snow. And your charming prince actually have a point. I'd like to get started."

"The wife's not coming?" Killian asks and grins a little.

"She's not my _wife_ , pirate," Regina says without being particular harsh.

"As good as," Emma teases.

Regina doesn't have the energy to venture into _that_ discussion. "No, she won't be attending this meeting. She's helping Lily with moving into the farmhouse."

"And she doesn't like meetings, does she?" Emma says and grins.

"No, she does not."

The meeting quickly turns out to be a bit of a bore, really. Snow does most of the talking, and Regina's only job is to sit there and listen and occasionally agree with her former stepdaughter. It suits Regina just fine. The mayoral chair is _particularly_ comfortable this morning, and it doesn't take Regina long to realize that she is in fact getting sleepy. Again. Oh no. Not another one of her "sleeping episodes". That would be so inappropriate. She really can't fall asleep in the middle of a meeting, for god's sake.

Regina suffocates a yawn behind her hand as Snow and Emma talks about doing "something" to prevent more villains from entering Storybrooke.

"Does there exist a stronger protection spell we could cast over the town?" Emma asks. "I mean the one that Gold had Belle pour over the stone when were in Neverland-"

"Yes, it's possible to make a stronger one," Regina nods and tries to quell another yawn. "But it takes a bit longer to make it."

"Well, I definitely thinks its worth considering," David says.

Several of the dwarves agrees to that, and Leroy firmly declares that he's done battling villains. Regina feels tempted to ask exactly which villains the dwarf has battled, but for once she chooses to keep her mouth shut instead. Engaging in a discussion would be pointless. It would only prolong this meeting, and really, all Regina wants is to go home. And _sleep_ it would seem. Darn it. She had hoped for more pleasant plans, but it definitely seems like another nap is in order instead.

Snow White is still talking when Regina first feels it. A wave of nausea courses unpleasantly through her body, and Regina grinds her teeth and takes several deep breaths in an attempt to make this go away.

But of course it doesn't help one bit. The nausea won't just go away and that'll be the end of it. No, Regina already knows how this is gonna end. In the most unpleasant way possible.

Regina continues to breathe slowly in and out as she rubs the slight bump on her stomach. _Not now, Odile. I'm in the middle of a very important meeting_.

But obviously, Odile doesn't care one bit about that. The nausea continues to roll through Regina's body, and along with the nausea comes a wave of dizziness as well.

Regina is slowly beginning to realize that she should have cancelled this meeting and stayed home. Perhaps she wouldn't have felt so crappy if she had opted for a long morning in bed instead.

She rubs her stomach once more and takes a sip of the glass of water standing on the table in front of her.

Little does it help.

She stands from her chair and Snow immediately stops talking and looks quizzingly at her instead.

"I'm afraid you'll all have to excuse me for a moment," Regina says as calmly as she can. "I'll be right that."

With that she spins around on her heel and walks towards the bathroom. She refuses to run.

Throwing up is indeed an undignified affair, and even though Regina has done a lot of it lately, she still hasn't quite come to terms with it yet. And of course her sudden attack of "late morning sickness" doesn't stop after she has vomited one time. No, she has to throw up exactly _four_ times before the wave of discomfort finally disappears.

Regina is panting slightly as she finally rises to her full height and washes her hands. She waves her hand and makes her toothbrush and toothpaste appear in her hand. Then she thoroughly brushes her teeth. Three times. Once that's done, she stuffs a mint pastel into her mouth.

"You're a troublemaker," she says softly as she rubs her hand over her stomach.

The spot on her belly heats up in response.

Regina wipes her sweaty brow again and dabs some water onto her wrists to cool herself down. Isn't there some old-wives tale about how you're more nauseous when you're expecting a daughter? Perhaps this is entirely fitting.

She waits a full minute to ensure that she isn't gonna be sick again. When she deems that the "danger" is over, she leaves the bathroom once more.

"Sorry about that," she offers when she returns to the meeting and sits down again.

"Is everything okay?" Snow asks and frowns slightly.

"Fine and dandy," Regina assures. "Just a minor interruption. Please do continue."

And so, Snow White does. She happily chats on about how things are going in Storybrooke, and Regina leans back and listens while she grows increasingly sleepier.

It's scandalous, really. The Mayor getting sleepy at an important meeting. And a bit of a nuisance too. She had plenty of sleep last night. She shouldn't be this tired, she really shouldn't.

"...What do you think of that, Regina?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Regina says and has no idea what she just agreed to.

"Excellent," Snow smiles. "Do anybody else have anything further to add?"

Apparently, _everybody_ has something to add, and Regina leaves Snow to be in charge of the discussion. No one will notice if Regina takes a quick nap with her eyes wide open. Ohh, her chair is ever so comfortable today. And soft too. She could fall asleep here. She could most definitely fall asleep here. Just a little bit. Just for a moment or so.

Finally, the meeting is over, and Regina congratulates herself with having sat through it without having fallen asleep. She smiles as she says goodbye to everyone, and once the room is empty, she returns to her desk. Her intention is to quickly go over todays paperwork, grab her briefcase and then walk over to the farmhouse and see how far Mal and Lily has gotten with the unpacking.

But it doesn't take long before todays paperwork starts to blur slightly before her eyes. Regina leans back in the surprisingly comfortable chair. Perhaps she should rest her eyes for five minutes. She tips her head back and closes her eyes. She can do that. She can rest her eyes. But just for five minutes.

Regina sinks further and further down in her office chair. Waves her hand and summons her coat from the foyer. She waves her hand once more, and soon the coat is draped over her legs like a comfortable, warm blanket. A massive yawn finds its way out of her mouth. This time, Regina does nothing to quell it. She can feel how her hand is growing limper and limper. _Just five minutes. I'll rest my eyes for five minutes and then head over to the farmhouse to check on Lily and Mal. Just a five minute powernap. No one will ever notice if I just... take... one... little... Nap..._

Her hand falls away from the paperwork, and her office chair is suddenly the most comfortable of "beds" in all the land.

Her eyelashes flutters, and she groans slightly as she reluctantly returns to the world of consciousness. Those were some good five minutes.

Wait a second... She's lying down. Why is she lying down? She fell asleep in her chair. Why is suddenly lying down? _Did I manage to fall out of the chair and end up on the floor?_

But no, this is not the floor. That much is certain. No, this is a _bed_. Her own bed, Regina realizes. Despite falling asleep in the office, she's home in her own bed. And "someone" has dressed her in a pair of sweatpants and a nightshirt.

Regina brushes her hair away from her eyes and blinks as she tries to focus on looking at her wristwatch. When she finally manages to, she gapes in surprise. She didn't just "rest her eyes" for five minutes. She has been out as a light for _three hours._ God almighty, this is getting out of hand.

Grumbling under her breath, she gets out of bed to stand on the floor. Blood rushes away from her brain, and she takes a deep breath before continuing. God forbid she should get dizzy.

Regina waves her hand once and knows that her hair is now smooth and neat as ever. Then she ventures into the hall and down the stairs.

What she finds downstairs makes her knees buckle slightly, and a smile spreads on her lips.

Maleficent is in the kitchen, wearing one of Regina's old aprons. And seemingly in the middle of arranging what looks like a tray with a cup of tea and a plate with two pieces of toast.

"That looks nice," Regina comments and quells a yawn.

Maleficent's head whips up and she turns around to look at Regina. "Ah, I see that Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up."

"That's a dark joke coming from you," Regina says and almost snickers.

Maleficent offers a sly grin. "Shame on you. You woke up before I could bring this upstairs."

"Sorry?" Regina says and shrugs lightly. "God, I can't believe I've been out for three hours."

"Very impressive," Maleficent nods.

"You transported me home, didn't you?" Regina asks as she sits down at the kitchen table.

"Yes, moving the rest of Lily's boxes didn't take very long," Maleficent says and places the tray in front of Regina. "I tried calling you on your cellphone, but there was no answer, so I got worried."

"Of course you did."

Mal ignores that and flashes Regina a big smile. "I'm sure you can imagine how delighted I was when I found you asleep in your chair all curled up like a kitten."

Regina wrinkles her nose in pure disgust. "Don't ever compare me to a kitten again."

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," Maleficent teases.

"Stop it," Regina says firmly and takes a sip of her tea.

"Getting you home seemed like the best thing to do," Mal continues and sits down next to Regina. "So I carried you all the way ba-"

"No, you did _not_. Stop lying."

"You're right, I didn't. I transported you back."

"And changed my clothes."

"Darling, nobody can sleep in a pencil skirt."

Regina shakes her head a little. "I think I was doing fine in the office chair."

Maleficent chuckles, but then grows serious. "You threw up during the meeting. How are you feeling now?"

"I feel fine. Who tattled?"

"Snow White."

"Of course she did," Regina says and rolls her eyes and takes a bite of her toast.

"According to her, you suddenly "turned green faster than a light signal"."

"Right. And I thought I was being subtle."

"But you're okay now?"

"Absolutely," Regina says and flashes Mal a reassuring smile. "No reason to worry. This is very good toast by the way."

"I'm glad you like it," Maleficent smiles.

And Regina does. In fact she likes it so much she eats the two pieces of toast very quickly. This might actually be the fastest she's ever eaten anything. Pregnancy is doing interesting things to her appetite, that's for sure. And as far as Regina can tell, Mal is delighted. The Dragon has always insisted that Regina "eats far too little". This must be a complete paradise for her.

"Impressive," Maleficent comments.

Regina scoffs slightly as she sips the last of her tea. "Thanks."

"So, what do you want to do now, my darling? Can I offer you some more tea? More toast? Another nap? A nice warm bath? Sex?"

Regina guffaws and nearly chokes on the last mouthful of tea.

"You were supposed to take my offer serious, my darling. Not _laugh_ at me."

"Convince me then," Regina challenges.

Maleficent pulls her apron off and dumps it on a nearby chair. Then she extends a hand out towards Regina. "Come."

"Are we going somewhere?" Regina teases.

"Yes. Upstairs. So I can... _convince_ you."

Honestly, the way Mal's voice drops an octave is already _very_ convincing. But instead of admitting defeat already, Regina takes Maleficent's hand and lets her lead them upstairs.

Thanks to several warm kisses, it doesn't take very long before Regina is entirely convinced, and Maleficent is a little too triumphant as she smirks at Regina and then starts to unbutton the brunette's nightshirt without much further ado.

Regina mutters something about being defeated easily, and Maleficent laughs when she answers that she's more than willing to "go to battle another time".

"It's been a while since we last fought," she muses as she starts to unbutton her own blouse.

"Yes, I suppose it has," Regina nods.

"Another time," Maleficent says firmly as she elegantly shifts so she's on top of Regina.

"U-uh-huh," Regina says halfheartedly. Yes. Another time. Definitely. She doesn't have time to fight right now. Not when there are far more important things she could be doing instead. Like kissing Maleficent. That's _very_ important.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
